Full Of Surprises
by FireRed21
Summary: "When One Thing Leads To Another." Sequel to Happily Ever After. Set two years later. A friend of Lucas's visits with a big surprise. Originally titled Surprises.
1. Unexpected

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This takes place two years after Happily Ever After. A friend of Lucas visits with a big surprise.**

* * *

 _Life is full of many surprises, nothing could surprise you even more._

 **Preface**

I never agreed to this, but if it's the only way to protect my little one from him, then we have to do this.

He came just when I told my baby if the plan fails and charged straight at us. I tried to stop him but he was having none of that as he keeps avoiding my grasp. My baby cried when I was down and before I knew it, it was too late as he grabbed my child and disappeared in the black smoke with my baby.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Unexpected**

Tiffany's POV

"Everything seems to be in order," The receptionist said going over the forms I've signed at the front desk. "Please take a seat until we call you."

"Thank you." I said and took a seat.

My name is Tiffany Renae Stewart. I'm twenty-two years old and a graduate from the University of Washington with a teaching degree for elementary education. I enjoy my life. I have amazing parents and an awesome sister Sam, I got a job teaching at Woodland Elementary and great friends.

My friends; I love them all so much. We've been through together since we were little. There's Matt Carson, he's the skinny guy with short black hair and he's very funny. He always knows how to keep our spirits up. Then there's Cooper Mendes, the big burly muscle guy with the buzz cut. He's a great athlete but can be such an idiot most of the time which is why he receives a lot of slaps from us. It's that and also the fact that it's fun. My bff is Hannah Beltran who's a bit of a girly girl. She gets a lot of attention from guys which she doesn't mind. Last of all is Lucas Stone. I know Hannah's my bff but Lucas is my best friend ever. He's funny, cool, sweet, caring and more mature than Matt and Cooper combine but he can be a bit crazy which is what I love about him. He and I used to live next door to each other until graduation. My friends and I have always been there for one another through life, spirit, dreams, memory, forever, together which is what gave me the idea to make our friendship chant.

Things have changed after we had graduated college; Matt and Hannah started dating midway through senior year and are off traveling together with Matt being a writer and photographer and Hannah as a social worker. Cooper got recruited to a spot on the NBA playing point guard for the Golden State Warriors. He's not dating anyone as far as I know. Cooper hardly last more than a week with a girl. He says that he doesn't believe in relationships. We'll see about that. Lucas did get accepted to college but he declined after the tragic event that happened to his family. He left Lacey after graduation and met a family who brought him in to live with them. Soon he got married to Krystal Diamond and I couldn't be any happier to see Lucas finally found someone to be in his life. I have never seen Lucas this in love since the accident with Meghan Valentine.

What about me you ask? Well, here I am in the hospital sitting and waiting to be called as I ran my hand over the small bump of my belly.

I just found out yesterday that I'm pregnant. Don't get me wrong I'm really blessed to start a life with my child but this pregnancy doesn't seem normal. I'm only a week pregnant yet my belly is already showing that quick and these symptoms I've been having aren't suppose to happen when you're pregnant. They don't even sound to be normal. If only the baby's father was here.

"Ms. Stewart," I looked up to see a nurse calling me. "Would you follow me please?"

I got up from my seat and followed the nurse who led me into a room.

"Please take a seat," The nurse said and I did. "Dr. Cullen will be with you in just a sec." And she closed the door when she left. Hold on, Cullen? Why does that name ring a bell?

Less than a minute later, someone knocked and soon the door opened by a man with blonde hair who looks young in his early thirties or late twenties. He's very handsome almost like he's made to be a model. Okay now I know I've seen this guy somewhere before. Why does he look so familiar?

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen and I'll be assisting you today." He said brightly.

"Hi," I said. "Um, I'm sorry but have we met before?"

Dr. Cullen smiled. "You're Tiffany right, Lucas's friend?"

"Oh right, you're Carlisle Cullen, Lucas's adoptive father." I smiled remember to have met him at Lucas's wedding. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too." Dr. Cullen said as he sat down with a clipboard in his hand. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. How about you?" I asked.

"I've been well; my wife and I are happy, my kids being who they are." Dr. Cullen chuckled.

"And Lucas?"

"He and Krystal are very happy with each other." Dr Cullen said. "So how about we talk about why you are here." He started reading the files. "I understand to hear that you are pregnant. Congratulations."

"Thank you." I said. "I'm really am happy but I think this pregnancy I'm having doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Cullen asked looking a bit confused.

"Well I only found out that I missed my period a week ago and I've been throwing up like a lot." I said anxiously. "I've been sleeping all the time and I can't eat the food I enjoy. I can't really eat at all actually because they made me want to throw up which is weird."

I saw that Dr. Cullen looked frozen for a bit until he calmly said, "Hop up here and lay down." Okay, that's a bit strange. I thought as I complied. Does he know something?

"Could you push your pants down a bit?" Dr. Cullen asked. Okay this check up just gets weirder and weirder. I unbuttoned my jeans and pushed it down a couple of inches on my hips. Dr. Cullen looked a bit troubled as he let his cold fingers brush slightly over the small bump.

"Well that's pretty much it that's been happening." I said. "I am a bit worried because I know that this pregnancy isn't normal and I'm afraid of how it'll affect my child."

Dr. Cullen got up for a minute just to poke his head out the door asking for an ultra sound and soon he brought in the machine and closed the door.

"I know this might sound odd to be asked but why don't you tell me about the father of your child." He encouraged me lightly.

"Like what?"

"What did he look like?" Again, this just keeps getting weirder. I shuddered slightly when I thought back on him.

"Well, his eyes were like this burgundy color. It was really creepy." I said. Dr. Cullen nodded and he motioned me to continue. "He's gorgeous. I mean a lot of guys are gorgeous but he's way past normal. Kinda like…" I started to blush. "Like Lucas now. And his skin is pale like you guys." I said definitively.

I noticed that Dr. Cullen dropped his presence slightly. "Cold skin, even his genitals? Unyielding skin?"

"Yeah, his whole body was cold." I raised my eyebrow in question. "What do you mean by unyielding?"

Dr. Cullen held out his hand to me palm up. "Pinch my hand right here at the heel just below the base of the thumb." I did so and to my surprise, his flesh didn't give in beneath my thumb. I did the same thing with my hand in the same place and sure enough my skin gave in under the slight pressure. I checked his hand again to feel it was the same when I first did it.

"Yeah," I said. "I never noticed it before now but yeah something like that."

Dr. Cullen nodded wearily, dropping his calm, happy demeanor entirely. Okay this is really scaring me. "Lay back again, I'm gonna do a quick ultra sound. I know you had a pregnancy test but this will make things more accurate."

He turned on the machine, smeared the gel on my belly and gently pressed the wand to my bump. I saw nothing on the screen at first. He then moved it around to be sure and I saw something on my ovaries and fallopian tubes. Then he went to my uterus where it was swollen. He sighed heavily as he put away the equipment.

"Tiffany, I think we need to discuss this at my place." He said wearily. "There are some things about your pregnancy that I don't think is best to be discussed here."

"Okay." I said feeling a bit uncertain why.

"My shift is about to end so you can ride with me." Dr. Cullen said. "Did you drive here?"

"No," I shook my head. "I took a bus because my car is in the shop."

Dr. Cullen nodded his head. "Are you living with anyone, your parents?"

"No, I have an apartment by myself." I said. I didn't even tell my family about my pregnancy yet. "Why?"

"Well, I think you'll need to stay with us for awhile during your pregnancy." Dr. Cullen said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want things to be crowded."

Dr. Cullen gave me small smile with a chuckle. "Don't worry about it Tiffany. We have plenty of room at our home."

"Alright, if it's no trouble to anyone." I said.

"I'm sure it won't be a trouble at all to them." Dr. Cullen said. "Everyone would be glad to have you around and I know Lucas would be happy to see you."

That put a smile on my face. It would be great to see Lucas again. I haven't seen him in two years.

"Okay Dr. Cullen, I accept your offer." I said.

"You can call me Carlisle." He smiled. After we were done and Carlisle finished his shift, he led me into his car. Carlisle started driving once we got in and we were on our way to his house. I am a bit uneasy about what's going on but I am excited to see my best friend again.

* * *

 **So what do you think is going on with Tiffany's pregnancy?**

 **I hope you guys like this. Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on an all new Full Of Surprises…**_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Hey everyone," Carlisle said. "We have a guest with us today."_

 _A young woman with brunette hair, who I instantly recognize, appeared and smiled. "Hi everybody."_

" _Tiffany!" I cried as I got up and ran up to her._

" _Well I had a doctor appointment with Carlisle earlier and he offered me to stay here for a bit to help me with my "situation."" Tiffany said._

* * *

" _Tiffany was impregnated by a vampire." Edward said._

" _Tell me you're joking." I demanded._

" _We have to change her after she gives birth." Carlisle said._

 _ **Next time**_

 _ **Double Surprises**_


	2. Double Surprises

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Since I'm a nice person, I'm updating this chapter right now. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Double Surprise**

Lucas's POV

Another day here at Forks; weather is normal, people enjoying their lives and nothing crazy, threatening or unexpected happening to us immortals.

My family and I are hanging around at the main house; Alice and Rosalie were going over some catalogs no doubt on what to buy, Esme was going over a couple of plans for a house she wanted to build, Emmett and Jasper are playing Grand Theft Auto, Bella and Edward are curled up together and I'm just sitting next to Krystal with my arm wrapped around her. Krystal is sketching out a drawing in her sketchbook of us in the position we're in and she drew us perfectly without fail. Carlisle's at work and Nessie is at La Push with Jacob.

I'm surprised that it's been two years since Krystal and I got married and everything seems to be normal, even for us. I hope it stays this way.

I saw Jasper whooping Emmett's ass in the game and what do you think Emmett does when he's on verge of losing? He drops his controller and tackles Jasper to the ground with his bare hands.

"You sure know how to handle your loss Emmett." Krystal said looking up from her sketch book all amused and flipped to another blank page and began drawing on Jasper and Emmett in high speed as I laugh at the show those two are putting on.

"What do you expect from my monkey man?" Rosalie asked laughing from seeing Emmett and Jasper rolling around on the floor.

Just then Alice gasped as her eyes went blank for a second until she started squealing. She quickly grabbed Rosalie who wasn't expecting it, and was out of the house in seconds. Okay that was weird, even for Alice.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked as he and Jasper got up.

"Edward?" Bella asked him who is a bit confused.

"She blocked me before I got a chance to read her mind." Edward said. "All I heard was 'this means shopping.'"

"With Alice and her visions, anything she sees involves shopping." I said chuckling.

"Then why would Alice block Edward from seeing it?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe she's got plans for Bella when she and Edward –" Emmett was cut off when Bella grabbed a nearest book and she threw it very hard at his head along with an aura sphere I shot. "OW! What was that for?"

"Do you really want me to throw something even harder?" Bella asked all annoyed stating the obvious why while Edward laughed.

"Okay, but why did you have to throw an aura sphere at me?" Emmett asked me.

"Because it's fun." I smirked.

"Didn't you guys already give me and Alice enough when you two got back?" Emmett asked as I laughed remembering what happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **2 years ago after the honeymoon**_

 _Krystal and I got back from Paris after spending our honeymoon there for two weeks and I have to say it was amazing. We arrived at the main house and we heard our family and Jacob are there._

" _Lucas, Krystal, you guys are back!" Nessie squealed and hugged us when we came inside._

" _Welcome home you guys." Esme said hugging us._

" _You didn't tell us you were coming home today." Carlisle said._

" _I didn't see you coming, not even Krystal." Alice said looking at me and Krystal._

" _We wanted to make it a surprise." Krystal said._

" _Plus I was able to develop my aura so that it will protect others besides me like Bella's shield." I explained._

" _Wow Lucas, your powers just keep getting impressive by the minute." Bella said._

" _So Lucas, you and Krystal break anything while you guys were there." Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows. Rosalie slapped Emmett's head. "OW!"_

" _No," I said casually. "But Krystal and I got something for you and Alice from Paris."_

 _Alice squealed. "Ooh what is it, what is it?" She asked jumping up and down._

" _Come over here and close your eyes." Krystal said as Emmett and Alice came forward closed their eyes and held out their hands._

 _Krystal and I took a step back and smirked watching them gullibly waiting for their surprise gift. The others were confused but Edward knows what's going on even if my aura is blocking him from reading our thoughts. From behind our backs, I handed Krystal an aura sphere and she held it behind her back as I did with mine._

" _NOW!" Krystal and I threw the aura spheres at Emmett and Alice and it hit them right in the face. The whole house burst into laughter when Emmett and Alice fell to the floor._

" _What was that for?" They asked._

" _That's for poisoning my wife's mind with that little stunt you've pulled." I said to Emmett._

" _And that's for going through my clothes_ again _." Krystal said to Alice._

" _Okay that wasn't nice, funny but not nice." Rosalie said trying to keep herself from trying to laugh._

" _I can't believe you didn't see that coming, Alice." Jasper said in between laughs._

" _I told you those two would get very pissed at you." Edward laughed._

" _Now we know why Lucas and Krystal didn't want Alice to know they were coming." Jacob said letting out more laughter from everyone and us except for Emmett and Alice._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Hey, you two had it coming." Krystal said laughing as she too remembered.

Just then we heard a car pulled over. The front door opened and soon Carlisle appeared.

"Hey everyone," Carlisle said. "We have a guest with us today."

A young woman with brunette hair, who I instantly recognize, appeared and smiled. "Hi everybody."

"Tiffany!" I cried as I got up and ran up to her.

"Lucas!" Tiffany cried as she and I hugged each other like crazy while I lifted her up and spun her around in my arms. I haven't seen my best friend in two years after my wedding. Last time I heard from her she got a job teaching kindergarten at Woodland Elementary.

"It's been too long!" Tiffany said happily.

"You bet it has!" I said setting her down and took a good look at her. She didn't aged much; just a little older but still looks young and beautiful as a twenty-two year old. She could be one of the Kardashian sisters. Kim Kardashian to be precise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I had a doctor appointment with Carlisle earlier and he offered me to stay here for a bit to help me with my 'situation.'" Tiffany said moving her eyes down and I followed. It was then I just notice a small bump along with another heartbeat I heard, I realized why she's here.

"Whoa, you're having a baby?!" Tiffany nodded eagerly. "That's awesome, congrats!" I said giving her another hug as everyone went over to congratulate her.

"Thanks you guys." Tiffany smiled after everyone congratulated her. Well, everyone except Edward who smiled in polite but I saw his aura all brown with worried. The same thing with Carlisle when he came inside. What's going on?"

"So where's the daddy?" Emmett asked.

"Um Esme, would you take Tiffany to my office?" Carlisle asked. "Tiffany, I'll be with you soon. I just need to talk to everyone about your arrangement here." He said giving a small smile to her.

"Okay." Tiffany nodded.

"Follow me Tiffany. It's right this way." Esme smiled leading Tiffany down the hall. Once Esme came back after closing the door behind her and joined us, I turned to Edward.

"Okay Edward, what gives?" I asked. "Why aren't you happy that my best friend's having a baby?"

Everyone looked at Edward who looked at Carlisle and I'm guessing he's reading Carlisle's mind for what happened until he looked at us.

"Tiffany was impregnated by a vampire." Edward answered.

At those words, everything froze inside me. Everyone else minus Carlisle was shocked from the news.

"She's been what?!" I asked. Please tell me they're joking.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"Tiffany described her symptoms and they are the exact same as Bella's." Carlisle said.

"Oh dear," Esme gasped.

"Okay, who's the idiot that dragged Tiffany into our world?!" I asked.

"Joham." Edward said angrily. Everyone except Krystal and me were also looking angry.

"Who's Joham?" Krystal asked.

"Nahuel's father." Edward answered.

"Nahuel, you mean that male hybrid that helped us find Krystal, long black hair from some sort of Indian tribe?" I asked and Edward nodded.

"Wait, so Tiffany's pregnant by a vampire who's _way_ older than her?" Krystal asked and another nod from Edward was answered. Krystal shuddered. I agree; a vampire that's over hundreds of years old, I shudder at the thought.

"Okay so should we know who Joham really is exactly?" I asked because Krystal and I haven't live with the Cullens for that long.

"Joham's a scientist," Edward started. "From what I've remembered reading into Nahuel's mind years ago, he has an obsessive personality. He was led to the idea of creating hybrids hoping to make a 'super race' and that's what he did to many human women up to now, once he was turned into vampire."

"Wait a minute, so you're saying that he mates with human women, gets them pregnant and just leaves them for his little experiment?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well when you put it that way, yeah, that's what he does." Emmett said.

Unbelievable! Not only does this guy just leaves a mother and their unborn child, which is worst than what a human father would do, he's only doing this to create as many hybrids by using women as some sort of tool. I swear if I ever see this Joham, I am so gonna rip him apart for using my best friend.

"Um, is Tiffany's pregnancy that bad?" Krystal asked. "I mean I know this Joham is an asshole but something tells me that there's more to it than that."

"You two don't know the whole story about when I had Nessie did you?" Bella asked us. Krystal and I shook our heads.

"Well during my pregnancy, Nessie started growing very fast in a short amount of time." Bella explained. "Nessie also grew stronger too thus hurting me in the process while it also made me feel sick and deteriorated when I'm not drinking blood which is why Tiffany can't eat human food."

If I was human, I would've felt a chill inside of me. Tiffany did look a bit drained through my vampire eyes. If her pregnancy is that painful, I hate to hear what happens to her next.

"Is there more to it?" Krystal asked sounding scared.

Bella hesitated and said, "A month later, my placenta detached and I was soon in labor. During the time while everyone was performing surgery, I had several broken ribs and lost a lot of blood." I think I'm gonna be sick hearing these sorts of hospital moments. "Soon Nessie was able to get out and I… almost died."

"Tell me you're joking!" I demanded grabbing Bella's shoulders. "Tell me Tiffany's not gonna die!"

She can't, not my best friend. She and I been through together since we were kids; from next door neighbors all the way to now, she and I are like brother and sister. She's been there for me when I first moved to Lacey. Now I'm about to lose someone close to me just like I've lost my family because of vampires. Forget ripping Joham, I wanna murder that guy! Jasper sent his waves to calm me down while Edward gently pulled me apart from Bella. Esme came to me and rubbed my back soothingly as Krystal did the same with my arm.

"I'm sorry Lucas but it's true." Edward said. "However, I was able to save Bella in time before she died."

"And we can save Tiffany too," Carlisle reassured me. "We have to change her after she gives birth."

"Why is it that every time the people I'm closed to are on the verge of death, the only way to save them is to make them immortal?" I asked.

"Well, it's her choice," Carlisle said. "She can choose to abort the baby and move on with her life, keep the baby and not change her allowing her to die or she keeps the baby and after she gives birth then we change her. It's her choice."

They are not making this easy. To give up the baby or her soul those are my concerns. I don't want Tiffany to die because the baby will kill her but I'm not heartless to tell her to abort her baby. Then there's the choice where she chooses to become a vampire. Don't get me wrong I would be happy to have one person I know to share the life I'm in now but she's got a whole life ahead of her. She's has a family that's still living, a job, basically her future is already looking bright for her.

I lost everything the night I lost my family from the Volturi and I was unsure of my life until I met the Cullens who gave me a new life like I needed a fresh start. It was unintentional for how I got changed but it would've gone one way or another. Krystal lost both her parents and almost died. Not that she wanted to do that but she wanted to be with me forever so I changed her apart from not wanting to lose her.

Well, if they say that Tiffany has to make a choice, if I know Tiffany she would choose the option that would benefits her and someone she loves deeply, even if it cost something of hers.

I sighed. "Well how are you gonna tell her about all this?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at Edward who started to crack from laughing.

"Did I miss the joke here?" I asked as everyone else was curious to know. Just what the hell could be so funny at this moment?

"Carlisle thinks _you_ should be the one to tell her." Edward snickered as everyone looked at me as if they agreed.

My eyes widened. "What!"

"You tell Tiffany about the whole vampire thing." Edward said still snickering.

"What! Why me?! Why can't you tell her?" I asked Carlisle who also snickering.

"Well I am getting too old." Carlisle trying to hold a laugh while smiling.

"Besides, you are her best friend and I'm sure she'll believe you." Jasper smirked.

"Come on Lucas, it's not that hard to explain to her about the world we live in. It'll make things a lot easier for her if you tell her." Bella said looking amused. Are you kidding me?!

"No way, I'm not telling her, you tell her!" I said to them. There's no way I'm doing it. They can't make me.

"Alright, then let's put it to a vote," Emmett said with a grin. "All in favor of Lucas telling Tiffany that she slept with a vampire, raise your hand." Soon Emmett and everyone except me raised their hand. Even Krystal joined them. Traitor!

"Thanks a lot Krystal," I said sarcastically. "Way to help your husband."

"Sorry but I couldn't resist to join." Krystal smiled giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Fine, I'll tell," I said. "Since you all are being such wimps to do it."

"Says the guy who got dragged into this." Edward laughed as I gave him a shove when I walked passed him heading my way to Carlisle's office.

"Everything will be fine sweetheart." Esme, who is the only one that wasn't laughing but I saw her aura telling me she was quite entertained, said.

"Good luck." Jasper said.

"You'll need it." Emmett said. They are so not making this easy for me.

" _No, we are not."_ Edward said in my head.

* * *

 **How's Lucas gonna be able to explain it to Tiffany? How will she react? What do you think Tiffany will choose? Also if you haven't noticed from A New Life, The Other Half and A Reason To Smile, I made a running gag where everybody hits Emmett in the head just to make things funny. Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on an all new Full Of Surprises…**_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _How did it happen between you and him?" I asked walking up to Tiffany and remained standing._

" _I woke up the next morning and he was gone and I haven't seen him since." Tiffany said trying to remember._

" _There's something you need to know." I said._

" _What is it?"_

" _Tiffany, you're pregnant with a vampire's baby." I said._

 _ **Next time**_

 _ **Choices**_


	3. Choices

**Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Lucas is about to tell Tiffany the truth of her pregnancy and what he and the Cullens are. How will she take it?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Choices**

Lucas's POV

I arrived at Carlisle's office after being ganged up by everyone who agreed that I should be the one to tell Tiffany about the whole vampire thing.

This is so not cool. Something tells me that the reason I was picked to tell Tiffany about all of this is because it seem funny to them. Why is it always me? Well here goes nothing. I thought. I slowly opened the door to see Tiffany sitting on a white couch rubbing her small baby bump.

"Hey Lucas." She said when she saw me.

"Hey Tiffany," I said standing at the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Well apart from feeling like I've been drained, I am a bit nervous and it has nothing to do with becoming a mother." Tiffany said. "After talking to Carlisle at the hospital, I guess I got a bit scared. I just wished that the baby's father would at least help me out."

"How did it happen between you and him?" I asked walking up to Tiffany and remained standing.

"Well, I met him one night and we just talked." Tiffany said trying to remember. "Next thing I knew was that I'm in my bed and we had sex. I woke up the next morning and he was gone and I haven't seen him since."

"Did you um, get his name?" I asked.

"No," Tiffany then blushed. "I got lost in the moment to even ask for his name. I mean he was hot."

"Not that I heard from Carlisle but the father of the child wouldn't happen to be pale and cold skin, red eyes, beyond beautiful talks all seductive?"

"Yeah." Tiffany said. "Do you know him?"

"No but I know of him. What of him to be exact." I said that last part while looking away.

"What do you mean?" Tiffany asked in confusion.

"Okay, I don't know how else to say this but," I took a deep breath, faced Tiffany and said, "Tiffany, you're pregnant with a vampire's baby."

Tiffany just sat there and stared at me for seconds until wait for it… she burst out laughing while I just reacted by giving her a disbelief look. She thinks this is funny? All the way downstairs, I can hear everyone laughing as well. Oh yeah sure, they're enjoying this. I thought.

"Oh Lucas, apart from your physical appearance, you haven't changed one bit." Tiffany said through her laughing. "That sense of humor of yours never gets old. Vampires, that's a good one."

"No Tiffany, I'm serious about vampires. They're real." I stated while she's still laughing.

"Sure they are. Next thing you tell me is that there are werewolves too." Tiffany said bursting into more laughing at what she said. Oh if only she knew.

"Tiffany, vampires do exist. I know because I am one," I said as Tiffany gave out more laughing. "And so is my family. It's not funny!" I said getting annoyed when Tiffany laughed even harder. See this is why I shouldn't be the one to tell her.

"Okay vampire boy, if you are one then prove it." Tiffany said. I didn't say a thing. "Yeah, I thought so –"

I cut Tiffany off when I grabbed her hand and dragged her outside to the woods in just three seconds. Tiffany looked around wildly until I quickly dragged her back to Carlisle's office and threw her back into the couch.

"H-How did you –?" Tiffany asked in shock.

"Vampire speed. Proof enough for you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tiffany said and she was finally caught on judging from her aura. "Wait, so you're really a –"

"Yes, I'm a vampire. I've been one since I left Lacey." I explained.

"That explains how you gotten so hot." Tiffany said. "How did this happen?"

"Remember how Justin ran over Meghan?" Tiffany nodded remembering what my former tormentor idiotically did to my dead ex-girlfriend. "Well that little situation happened to me. The only difference is that my neck didn't snap and Carlisle changed me just when I was about to die."

Tiffany nodded her head in understanding and then I saw by her looks and her aura, she seems nervous when next she ask, "Um, you're not gonna eat me, are you?"

I chuckled. "Relax, my family and I aren't like that." I said. "Yes, vampires survive on blood but my family and I are different; we drink animal blood. It makes both ours and the humans' lives easier."

Tiffany sighed in relief. "So it's true; I'm having a vampire baby?" She asked.

"Half-vampire and half-human," I corrected her. "A hybrid to be exact and I wouldn't want the father of your child to be involved."

"Why not?"

"The father is Joham, and I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid he was using you." I said sitting down next to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked sounding like she's about to cry.

"That guy is a crazy scientist who is a bit, okay so obsessed." I explained. "When he was changed, he got the idea to create hybrids so he went off and did this to a lot of women and leaving them afterwards. I'm so sorry."

"I should've known," Tiffany said looking down. "I should've known to think that he and I would have something special. I can't believe I was used."

"Believe me, I'm not happy about this as you are." I said giving her a one arm hug and rubbed her arm for comfort. "You're a strong, beautiful and special girl who deserves to be loved by a guy. No woman deserves to be in this situation, not even you."

"You always know how to comfort me." Tiffany said with a small smile as I let go of her.

"You were there for me after I lost Meghan," I smiled. "I'm always here for my best friend."

"Thanks Lucas." Tiffany said. Well that part of the conversation has been handled. Now for the hard part.

"There's something else you need to know." I said.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know that your pregnancy isn't normal, right?" I asked. Tiffany nodded. "Well I'm not sure how to explain all this, but basically your pregnancy will be… hard."

"How hard?" Tiffany asked nervously.

"Well, there's a chance that you won't… make it after you give birth." I said.

Tiffany's eyes widened in horror and I can see the blood drained from her face. "What are you saying? That I have to give up my baby?" Tiffany asked as she placed her hands over her belly as if she was willing to protect it.

"No, no, no, I'm not saying that at all," I said telling her not to freak out. "We can help you get through this. We just have to… change you… after you give birth."

"You mean… I have to be turned into a vampire, like you guys?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah," I said. "But know this; once you become a vampire, there's no going back. You'll never get to move forward on in your life, your body will be frozen this way since you won't age physically and you probably won't be able to see your friends and family ever again."

"So you weren't really planning on traveling with the Cullens." Tiffany said.

"No, I didn't want to make things suspicious if you guys saw me and I haven't aged in over fifty years say." I said.

"It must have been hard for you to leave us if you know what I mean." Tiffany said.

"Yeah it was." I said thinking back on the hardest moment of my life when I told my friends that I probably won't see them again minus the wedding. "It's your choice though Tiffany; you can abort the baby which I doubt you choose that, keep it but we won't change you or keep the baby and then we change you. You decide what's best for you and the baby."

Tiffany looked at me then at her baby bump where her hand was running on it. No doubt she's thinking about her decision. It felt forever when it was only a few minutes when Tiffany spoke.

"Lucas, if I have to be changed, will you be the one to do it?" She asked looking at me.

"Uhhhh…" That was not what I was expecting to hear.

"Please," Tiffany pleaded as she placed her hand on top of mine. "I know that everyone in your family are good people but I feel like I trust you the most to do it. You're my best friend; we've known each other since we were little. You're like a brother to me. You're always there for me when I needed you and the same with me to you. We've been together and always have been through life, spirit, dreams, memory, forever, together. Remember?"

"How could I forget our friendship chant?" I smiled.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **June 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **2011 Age 14, 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **Grade**_

 _It's a sunny day here in Lacey which is great for us students to hangout outside for break. My friends and I are sitting around the outdoor table; Hannah is lying on the table enjoying the sunshine, Tiffany and I are sitting down listening to my phone that is on speaker playing Chris Brown's song Deuces, Matt and Cooper are a bit busy hitting on some girls as usual._

" _Got turned down again guys?" I laughed when Matt and Cooper returned to our table empty handed._

" _I can't believe she didn't fell for my pick up line." Matt said in disappointment sitting down next to Tiffany who is sitting next to me._

" _You've used the same one on twenty girls today." Cooper said sitting next to Hannah who just got off the table and sat down._

" _Well I didn't have to act like a total douche when all he talks about is himself." Matt said. I laughed as Cooper reached across the table to punch Matt in the shoulder._

" _Well I'm sure we'll have better luck with the girls in high school when we go there next year." Cooper said._

" _Are girls all you boys care about at school?" Hannah asked._

" _Says the girl who goes head over heels whenever she sees a cute boy." Tiffany teased._

" _I do not!" Hannah stated._

" _That's not what you said whenever you see Chase coming up to you." I said referring to Hannah's latest crush._

" _Shut up Lucas!" Hannah said but blushed as I chuckled. "Why are you so mean to me?"_

" _You started being mean to me." I said. "And for the record, I'm interested in girls too but you don't see me chasing after fifty girls a day. I mean do I look like the flirting type?" I asked knowing that I'm not as good looking as Matt or Cooper._

" _Well the way most guys want to beat your ass for just talking to their girls, then yeah you do." Cooper said._

" _Hannah," Hannah understood what I meant as she slapped the back of Cooper's head._

" _OW!" Hey it's not my fault I talk to a lot of girls in a friendly way that's it. I thought._

" _I can't believe we will be going to high school." Tiffany said._

" _Yeah, where the real fun is about to begin." Matt said excitedly._

" _Soon after, we will go to college and we'll be out in the real world and probably won't be able see each other." I said sadly thinking how life after would be like without my friends. I've been with these people since I moved from Forks and it feels like it was just yesterday I met them and became best friends with them since._

" _Hey bro, that doesn't mean its goodbye," Matt said giving me a reassure smile._

" _And it doesn't mean we won't be friends anymore." Hannah said placing her hand on mine._

" _Yeah, you know that nothing can stop our group from being together." Cooper stated._

 _I smiled at my friends' words. I knew my friends would never doubt our friendship when something like this gets to us. Hey, I always believed our friendship to be this special that it can't be broken._

" _Hey, I want to do something special for us," Tiffany said going through her bag and pulled out a black marker. "Everyone, give me your right hand."_

" _What are you doing?" Matt asked._

" _Just give me your hand." Tiffany said. Matt did so and Tiffany wrote something on the back of his hand. She did the same with Cooper and Hannah and then mine. When Tiffany finished mine, I looked at what she wrote and it reads "Forever."I looked across at Hannah's and hers reads "Memory."_

" _What the hell is this supposed to be?" Cooper asked looking at his that reads "Dreams" and Matt looked at his saying "Spirit," as Tiffany wrote on her own hand._

" _This here," Tiffany started to explain showing hers that reads "Life." "Is something to remind us of our friendship. We will graduate and might be going our separate ways if we're not going to the same college together. During our separation, we'll be experiencing painful and lonely times but that doesn't mean that our friendship isn't with us for real."_

" _I get it now." Hannah said. I do too and so did Matt and Cooper._

 _Tiffany nodded. "Not only do these words that we have on our hands define our friendship but they also describe what we give to them." She said. "I understand what everyone goes through such as family and relationships, Matt always know how to cheer us up and keep the positives going, Cooper always dreams big and is willing to make that into a reality, Hannah loves to make the moments special and she brings it back so that we could look back on those days, Lucas always believes in our friendship to be this strong; that our bond can never be broken and be gone no matter what."_

" _The ink on our hands may fade but it'll never will in our hearts, and neither will our bond. It'll always be with us through Life," Tiffany put her hand in the center._

 _Matt caught on when he put his hand on top of Tiffany's and said, "Spirit,"_

" _Dreams," Cooper said catching on putting his with theirs._

" _Memory," Hannah said joining them._

 _I smiled and placed my hand on top saying, "Forever,"_

" _Together!" We all cheered throwing our joined hands in the air._

 _And thus our friendship chant has been made._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"And we've been doing our chant since then." I said.

"So you see what I mean?" Tiffany asked, her hand still on my mine. "Will you do it?"

I looked down away from Tiffany and gently took my hand away from hers.

"Don't think that I don't want to help you, I do," I said. "It's just… the last time I bit a human, I couldn't control myself. The human blood was so hard to resist I was almost on a frenzy and I wouldn't stop. I could've killed her."

"But you didn't." Tiffany and I looked up to see Krystal standing at the door. "You were able to stop in the end because you didn't want to hurt me." Krystal said sitting down next to me taking my hand. "I was the reason why I'm still here. You did it because of me and I know you can do it again when you help Tiffany because she's your best friend. I believe in you, we all do."

"How did I get so lucky to have you as my wife?" I asked smiling.

"It wasn't luck, it was fate bringing us together to help each other what we were searching for." Krystal smiled and kissed me.

"Thanks Krystal." I said.

"So," Tiffany said getting my attention bringing us back to the topic. "Will you do it?"

I looked at Krystal, then at Tiffany's small bump and then at her and said, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Oh thank you Lucas!" Tiffany cried hugging me. "I knew I could count on you. You're the best friend ever!"

"Yeah I know." I teased hugging her back. We broke apart later and I got up. "Well I need to go find Jacob so I can talk to him and ask for permission to allow me to change you."

"Why?" Tiffany asked.

"Our family and his tribe have a treaty stating we can't come on their land and bite humans unless the alpha of the pack gives the command." I explained.

"Alpha of the pack?" Tiffany asked in confusion.

I resist myself from chuckling as I spoke. "Remember when you were joking about the werewolves' existence?"

"Yeah," Tiffany said slowly.

"Well they exist too."

"What!" Tiffany looked at Krystal who nodded and then back at me. "Are there any other crazy stuff I need to know?"

"Actually yes," I said faking a thinking expression. "You know Renesmee? She's also a half-vampire and half-human hybrid who is thirteen years old in a seventeen year old body and is actually Bella and Edward's daughter."

Tiffany's eyes widened and was about to pass out.

"Whoa there girl," Krystal said catching Tiffany before she passed out as I quickly went to her. "This is no time to faint."

"Okay this is a lot to take in." Tiffany said.

"You'll get use to it." I chuckled. "I take it about a month or two."

We do have a long way to go but I know that Tiffany can pull through this pregnancy in the end. At least I hope so but I'll do whatever it takes to help my best friend survive.

 **Well that went well. Now all the Cullens have to do is help Tiffany go through her pregnancy and everything will be okay, right? Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on an all new Full Of Surprises…**_

 _Tiffany's POV_

" _So what am I gonna eat?" I asked._

 _Out of nowhere, someone held out a plastic cup with a straw in front of me and I looked to see it was Carlisle._

 _What's this?" I asked taking the cup._

" _Drink it," Bella said encouragingly. I did as I was told slowly taking a sip._

" _This is good," I said. "What is this?"_

" _That's human blood you're drinking." Lucas said._

 _ **Next Time**_

 _ **I Have So Much To Learn**_


	4. I Have So Much To Learn

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Tiffany now knows about the truth of her pregnancy and is now learning about the world she'll be living in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – I Have So Much To Learn**

Tiffany's POV

It was a lot to take in. I knew that my pregnancy isn't normal but carrying a vampire well half-vampire half-human hybrid baby isn't what I was expecting to hear. **(A/N: Now where have we've heard that before? ;))**

When Lucas told me about the existence of vampires, I thought he was joking. It turns out he wasn't when he grabbed me and one second we were in Carlisle's room the next we were outside and then back in the room faster than the speed of light. So Lucas and his family really are vampires. That explains how he got so hot after he left Lacey along with the fact that he hasn't aged one bit, has pale and cold skin, never eats and drink, the gold eye color, unyielding skin and pretty much everything that describes a vampire. Although there are some questions that got me curious about them but I'm sure they'll explain it to me. I was relieved to hear that Lucas and his family drink animal blood because I was wondering how they were able to resist us humans at Lucas's wedding.

I was completely scared when Lucas told me that I might not make it after I give birth and I assumed that they want me to abort my baby but he said that I can still be saved by becoming a vampire like him. Lucas said it was my choice and even though I will pay the price, I want nothing more than to live with my child giving me the decision to be changed. Lucas hesitated when I asked him to change me but with a little help from our friendship chant story and confidence from Krystal, Lucas agreed to do it.

Even though I'm getting used to the idea of vampires, I still have some getting used to such as the fact like Renesmee, Nessie is her nickname, is actually Bella and Edward's daughter and is actually thirteen years old in a seventeen year old body. I know Lucas is really twenty three and Krystal's twenty but everyone else is over a hundred years old except for Bella who's thirty two. I have so much to know about these people. And then there's the fact about the existence of werewolves. Here I was joking about them but they really are real. Who would've thought that? Damn, this is one crazy world I live in. Like I said, this is a lot to take in.

Right now, I'm sitting in the living room where everyone is telling me about the world of vampires and the things I hear aren't true such as they don't burn in the sunlight instead they sparkle, they aren't affected by garlic and can't be killed by stake. The only thing that kills them is by ripping them apart and then burns them with fire. Speaking of fire, remember when Lucas lost his family from the fire that night? It turns out the fire was caused by the Volturi, some group of vampires who make the laws and are apparently the good guys. Well look at what they did to Lucas and how much he has suffered because of them.

Anyway, I got to learn more about the Cullens and their history such as how they became vampires and how they all got together. It started off with Carlisle who soon discovered another way to survive on blood without harming humans, then Edward who was dying of Spanish influenza and his mother begged Carlisle to save Edward before she died thus changing him, Esme jumped off a cliff after her son died two days after birth like my brother Ralph had and Carlisle was able to change her and those two fell in love, Rosalie was gang raped and nearly died and was changed by Carlisle who hoped she'll be Edward's mate but failed, Emmett was mauled by a bear and was saved by Rosalie who made Carlisle to change him, Jasper was changed by some women who used him to create an army, Alice was a victim of some tracker, they call it, and someone changed her so that the tracker would leave her alone, Bella almost died after giving birth to Nessie, still can't get over the fact that she's Bella and Edward's daughter, and Edward changed Bella and Krystal was almost killed by some guy who wanted revenge on Lucas for unintentionally killing his mate. Wow.

"And the Volturi didn't even tell this Jonathan guy that what Lucas did was an accident?" I asked looking at Lucas, Krystal, Bella, Esme, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper.

"No because either they failed to tell him that or they just want to get rid of us." Lucas said.

"Wow, and they make the laws of your world?" I asked in disbelief. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Yeah I never understood those guys." Lucas said shaking his head.

"So what else vampires do?" I asked.

"Well as you saw what Lucas did earlier," Esme explained. "We have super speed, strength, super senses and we're also indestructible which is why our skin is so unyielding."

"Some vampires have a particular gift of power that not everyone has based on their strongest character trait from their human lives." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, like Edward here can read minds." Emmett grinned.

"No way," I said then looking at Edward. "Prove it; what am I thinking of right now?" _"1.77245 –"_

"I can't believe you memorized the square root of pi." Edward said amazement.

My eyes were seriously bulging out of my sockets.

"Lucky guess, no it wasn't." Edward chuckled. He knew I was gonna say that? "Yes I did."

" _Wait a minute, did you by any chance –"_

"Yes, I can go deeper into the mind like knowing your reaction when you first met me all in a trance like." Edward said. Oh my god. Talk about embarrassing.

"Welcome to the life with the mind reader." Emmett grinned. "It annoys the hell out of a lot of people, but you'll get used to it." Edward slapped the back of Emmett's head. "OW!"

"There's no need to feel embarrass Tiffany," Jasper said. "Krystal was embarrassed enough when Edward heard her how much she likes Lucas, like a lot." Krystal threw a pillow at Jasper as he laughed.

"How did you know I was feeling embarrassed?" I asked him.

"I can feel your emotions." Jasper explained. "I can also control them such as if you're getting so stressed, I can calm you down."

"Wow, I could use one of those in the future." I said.

"I'll be happy to serve you then ma'am." Jasper said in a Texas accent while pretending to tip off his hat. "Speaking of the future, Alice has the gift to see them."

"Did she knew I was coming?" I asked.

"Sounds like it when she took off with Rosalie and I heard her say 'this means shopping.'" Edward said.

"Yeah a little warning to you, do not, I repeat _do not_ argue with Alice with shopping, fashion and parties and such because she always wins no matter what." Lucas said. "Thank goodness you're not a shopaholic."

"Okay?" I said sounding like a question.

"Moving that aside, I have a shield that protects my mind along with others from other psychic powers such as Edward's mind reading." Bella said.

"Lucky." I said. That is so not fair to have some privacy.

"Join the club sister." Krystal said to me.

"Well I can choose to let my shield down so that Edward can read my mind," Bella said. "Plus my gift doesn't work on Nessie. You see, she can show you her thoughts by touching your face and her gift can penetrate my shield."

I nodded in understanding and turned to Lucas. "What about you?"

Lucas held out his hand and then I saw a light blue orb emerging out of his hand.

"Creating aura spheres, use my aura to protect myself and others from other psychic powers like Bella's shield and I also can see other people's aura to know their emotion and detect liars." Lucas explained as the aura sphere disappeared in his hand.

"Wow." I said. Just then someone came inside the house and saw a bronze hair girl and a huge russet skin boy came in the living room.

"Hey everyone," The girl who I remembered as Nessie, said. "Who do we have here?" She asked seeing me.

"Nessie, Jacob, you remember Tiffany, my best friend from Lacey." Lucas introduced them to me.

"Yes I remember you. It's so great to see you again!" Nessie said happily running over to me for a hug.

"It's great to see you too." I said. "So wait, the baby I'm having is going to be like Nessie?" I asked.

"That's correct." Bella nodded.

"Wait, did I just hear that you're having a half-human half-vampire baby?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"You heard correctly." I said.

Nessie started squealing. "Oh my gosh that's amazing, congratulations!" She said hugging me again.

"It is amazing but there's bad news to it." Lucas said.

"Well it can't be worse than Bella's." Jacob said with a chuckle.

"It's not that; the father of her child is Joham." Carlisle said. Nessie instantly froze when she was hugging me and so did Jacob.

"You mean Nahuel's father?" Nessie asked.

"Well how many Johams do we know?" Emmett asked.

"Okay hasn't that leech done enough?" Jacob asked angrily.

"What do you think we've been trying to do since after the confrontation with the Volturi thirteen years ago?" Edward asked. Thirteen years ago? How many kids does Joham really have for this long before the Cullens knew about him?

"How come the Volturi aren't stopping him?" Krystal asked.

"I'm guessing either they were unsuccessful at finding him and just gave up or they just don't give a crap, is that why?" Lucas said.

"Either way, we'll have to stop Joham ourselves before he could cause more harm to humans than he has done in the past and put an end to his ways." Jasper said.

"Looks like the pack and I have a lot of patrolling to do." Jacob said. "I'm assuming you need me to give you permission to change Tiffany after she delivers the baby, am I right."

"Correctamundo." Lucas said.

"I'm getting too old for this." Jacob said shaking his head with a small chuckle.

"What did you expect Chief Jacob?" Nessie teased.

"I think we should move aside on the Joham situation for now and focus on Tiffany and the baby." Esme said.

"So what am I gonna eat?" I asked. "I can't eat the food I enjoy because they made me feel nauseous."

Out of nowhere, someone held out a plastic cup with a straw in front of me and I looked to see it was Carlisle.

"What's this?" I asked taking the cup.

"Drink it," Bella said encouragingly. "Trust us." I did as I was told slowly taking a sip.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jacob said looking away.

As I drank this unknown liquid, I can somehow feel myself better than I was when found out I was pregnant, like I'm regaining my energy. The flavor of it tastes really sweet and so appealing even by smelling it that I couldn't stop until I finished halfway. Could you blame me, I was starving.

"This is good," I said. "What is this?"

"Um, you promise not to freak out?" Lucas asked trying not laugh.

"Of course." I said taking another sip.

"That's human blood you're drinking." Lucas said.

At those words, I choked, surprised that I didn't spit it all out. Krystal thumped my back as Lucas caught the cup that fell from my hand while Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob laughed.

"You promised you wouldn't freak out." Lucas laughed as he set the cup down.

"That was before I knew what I was drinking." I said and looked at everyone. " _You_ said you guys drink animal blood."

"We do," Bella said trying her best not laugh. "But this is the only thing that you can eat in our terms and it'll help make you stronger. I've done this when I was pregnant."

"Okay but can you guys please tell me before I do anything unexpected?" I asked.

"No promises there Tiff!" Emmett said grinning. "OW!" Emmett looked to see it was from a beautiful blonde girl who I recognized as Rosalie that slapped him in the head.

"Nice to see how you're behaving while we were gone." Rosalie said then turning to me with a smile. "Hi Tiffany, it's great to see you again."

"Yes it is!" I was soon hugged by some pixie realizing that it's Alice. Wow she has a lot of energy for someone so tiny. "It is gonna be great having you around! We're gonna be such great friends!" She said excitedly.

"Um Alice, tell me that's all you and Rosalie bought." Jasper asked nervously and I saw a few shopping bags in their hands.

"You wish." Edward said shaking his head.

"The rest of them are in the car." Rosalie said.

"Oh Alice, please don't tell me you bought the whole store!" Lucas said.

"Oh please," Alice said letting me go and waving off like it was nothing. "We only bought the things Tiffany needs while she stays here. I'm not crazy."

"And bringing home fifty shopping bags a day is sane?" Krystal asked.

"And who's the one with the visions here?" Alice said tapping her head.

"Annoying pixie of the year everyone." Jacob muttered. I think that's the least of my worries apart from my pregnancy.

"How am I supposed to pay you back if you really bought that many?" I asked. There's no way I can afford all of this.

"Oh don't worry about." Alice said with a smile.

"But –"

"Tiffany, you really don't have to worry about the money. Trust us." Lucas said. "With Carlisle working at the hospital all the time and all of us receiving our inheritance, not to mention Alice using her visions to predict the stock marketing, you don't have to worry about paying us back at all. Do you not remember how much I got?"

"How could I forget?" I said. When Lucas came back before my friends and I went off to college, he told us his amount of inheritance which basically left us speechless for how he was able to receive that much money.

"Well I didn't forget," Lucas started grin. "And it's not because I have a vampire photographic memory." He pulled his phone and showed me, my eyes widened, what appears to a picture of me, Hannah, Matt and Cooper with our mouths hanging open. Hannah and I were sitting there while Matt and Cooper were standing up in just their boxers seeing that their pants fell down.

I felt my color drain with embarrassment. "You took a picture of us?!" I asked as everyone laughed.

"I'm surprised that you didn't even notice me doing it." Lucas laughed. "Well it was better than how you guys reacted at the wedding." He showed me another photo of us in the same expression when we first met Lucas's family, when we were shock to hear that their dating even though they're siblings. Now I can feel myself turning red of embarrassment.

"I cannot believe you did that!" I said.

"I couldn't resist." Lucas said putting his phone away. "It was too funny not to." He laughed. I then smirked.

"Well it's not as funny as what Cooper and Matt did to you on your eighteenth birthday." I said.

"Oh you wouldn't dare." Lucas said with his eyes widened.

"Oh I would." I smiled mischievously.

"What did they do to him?" Jacob asked interestingly as Edward laughed from reading my mind.

"They recorded a video of Lucas's reaction of their birthday gift to him." I said.

"What did they give him?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"They gave him,"

"Tiffany, I beg of you for the love of God, please don't even think about it!" Lucas begged.

"A box of condoms," I said as everyone except Lucas laughed like crazy while I added. "At school."

"Lucas, I just love your friends more and more." Emmett said. Lucas shot an aura sphere at Emmett which hit him in the head. "OW!"

"I wanna hear more about Lucas and his old days." Krystal said.

"I think she will do that another time." Carlisle said. "Right now, let's help Tiffany get settled."

"Tiffany, we have a room ready for you upstairs." Esme said getting up as Alice and Rosalie zipped out of the room with the bags. "Lucas will show you to it."

"Come on," Lucas said getting up taking my hand helping me up. Lucas and I were at the stairs when I turned around to face everybody.

"Thank you everyone for doing this for me." I said.

"You don't have to thank us Tiffany," Carlisle smiled. "We wanted to help you go through this."

"Any friend of Lucas's is a part of this family." Esme smiled.

Wow, they think of me as part of their family? I never felt so much love from another family.

"Are you coming?" Lucas asked me. I nodded and we started walking up the stairs. We arrived at the top of the stairs when Alice and Rosalie came from the hallways.

"You'll gonna love it!" Alice said and she and Rosalie went downstairs.

Lucas led me to a door that leads me to my room. To say that my room is big is an understatement. The walls are filled with purple wallpaper, a huge bed with lavender sheets was set, a huge closet was shown and I don't want to know how big my bathroom is.

"You like it?" Lucas asked.

"It's great, but isn't this a bit too much?" I asked.

"Well apparently we don't believe in things that are too much in our book." Lucas chuckled.

"Of course you guys don't." I said.

"Tiffany, I'm sorry you got dragged into this." Lucas said sincerely. "This wasn't how I thought I would see you again."

"You don't have to be sorry." I said and then teased. "You weren't the one who got me pregnant."

"If I did, Krystal would beat the hell out of me." Lucas teased.

"You bet I would!" I jumped when I heard Krystal's voice. I forgot they have super senses.

"Well, I'll let you get settled." Lucas said and was at the door when I called him.

"Lucas," He turned to me. "Thank you."

Lucas smiled. "You don't have to thank me Tiff. You're my best friend and I do anything for you."

And he left after that. I have the best vampire friend ever.

 **Will Tiffany's pregnancy will be like Bella's or will there be more drama to it. Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on an all new Full Of Surprises…**_

 _Jacob's POV_

" _What are we gonna do?" Seth asked._

" _We do what we are meant to do." I said._

* * *

 _Lucas's POV_

" _I feel I like this is my fault for everything that's been happening." I said._

" _You couldn't have known all of this would happen." Krystal said rubbing my arm. "Not even for Tiffany. None of this is your fault."_

* * *

" _You doing okay?" I asked._

" _Lucas, stay with me, please." Tiffany said._

 _ **Next time**_

 _ **I Need You**_


	5. I Need You

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see how everyone's settling now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – I Need You**

Jacob's POV

To be honest, I was a bit freaked out when I heard that Lucas's friend Tiffany is pregnant with a half-vampire half-human baby. Well, what did you expect from me? This is the second time I'm seeing a human with a vampire baby. I cannot believe that Joham is the one who got her pregnant. That leech has been causing a lot suffering to humans for far too long for his selfish ways. How he keeps avoiding being caught, we don't know.

Once Lucas took Tiffany upstairs to her room for her to stay, I left the Cullens house and phased in my wolf form calling the whole pack for an important meeting. I was in the woods when I saw Seth, Embry, Quil who are already in their wolf form for patrol, joined me.

" _I'm telling you when Carly told her grandparents that she's moving in with me, her grandma already had her bags ready to go the next minute."_ Seth said. _"It was like she's been hoping Carly would leave their house, not that she was trying to get rid of her or anything."_

" _Well at least her family took it well,"_ Embry said. _"It took awhile for Danielle's family to allow her to live with me."_

Man, if that's how they're family is thinking, I hate to see how Nathan's family think when he tells them he's moving in with Leah.

" _So what's up Jacob?"_ Quil asked me. _"What are you calling a meeting for?"_

Soon Leah joined us along with a few more new members of our pack who just phased (the brown black wolf with a grey spot is Jayden Rivers and the light brownish wolf is his younger twin brother Zack, the wolf with gray and black color is Kevin Crest, Tom Gardener is the grey light wolf with blackish brown and the smallest wolf with silverish blue is Maya Seagal, another female shape shifter) and we met up with Sam's pack.

" _What is it Jacob?"_ Sam asked.

I replayed everything that happened at the Cullen's house when Nessie and I got there in my head and explained the situation to everyone.

" _So it looks like Joham strikes again."_ Leah said when I was done.

" _This guy sure knows how to do good job creating a super race."_ Jared said.

" _I can't believe he's keeping it going for this long."_ Quil said.

" _What are we gonna do?"_ Seth asked.

" _Well we know that the hybrids are no threat with help from Renesmee and Nahuel,"_ Sam said. _"So there's no need to worry about that. As for Joham, we have to put a stop to his sickish ways of using humans."_

" _We've been trying to track him down after the confrontation with the Volturi thirteen years ago and so has the Cullens but we got nothing since."_ I said.

" _I can't believe those Volturi aren't doing a damn thing about it."_ Paul said. _"Then again, like hell they care even when Nahuel told them about him."_

" _Looks like we'll be doing all the work here then."_ Embry saidas everyone else agreed.

" _So back to my question; what are we gonna do?"_ Seth asked looking at me and Sam.

" _We do what we are meant to do; protect humans."_ I said. _"We stop that leech from endangering humans' lives and put an end to him."_

Sam nodded and said, _"Alright everyone let's move."_ And he and his pack took off to start patrolling.

" _So,"_ I turned to our five new recruits. _"I hope you guys are ready for some action because that is what's gonna be happening."_ Two of them looked nervous but is willing to do the job, the other two looked very determine and the other one looked very excited.

" _Dude easy there Zack,"_ Seth said to the excited one. _"I know you've been waiting to kill some vampires but no need to overexcite yourself."_

" _Sorry, I just can't believe this is finally happening."_ Zack said excitedly. _"I've been waiting my whole life for this since I first phased."_ Wow a lot people have ways to express their feelings when they first phased.

" _Is there a way to shut him up?"_ One of the determined one Kevin said all annoyed.

" _You can try but he'll never will."_ The other determined one Jayden, sighed.

" _Are you sure we're ready for this?"_ Tom asked nervously.

" _Yeah, what if we're no match for this Joham?"_ Maya asked.

" _That is why we've been training you guys for awhile,"_ Leah said walking up to Maya who those two get along well since they're the only females of the pack. _"And we're about to do more training right now."_

" _Come on you guys. We got a lot of work to do."_ Seth said as he and Leah lead the new ones and took off leaving me, Quil and Embry.

" _You two go on,"_ I said to them. _"I'm heading back to the Cullens to tell them about this. I'll let you guys know if anything happens. Let me know if there's trouble."_ The two nodded and followed the others and I turned in the opposite direction to the Cullens.

* * *

Lucas's POV

It's the beginning of February and Tiffany's been staying with us for four weeks now. She's showing big already like she's eight months pregnant. Man, Bella wasn't kidding about how fast pregnancy goes by.

Anyway, Tiffany has started to become very sick, so sick that she called the school telling them that she's unable to teach until she gets better. With help from Alice's visions, we brought in some of Tiffany's things that she needed such as her laptop, her work papers you know how it is. Tiffany continues drinking human blood that we provided for her while she's attached to an IV. Every minute I see my best friend, I get more worried about her.

I know Tiffany wants to go through this pregnancy and will be changed after but it pains me seeing her going through this. She's giving up everything she has just to be with her child and I feel like I'm the one causing all of this. Ever since I met the Cullens and was changed, the people I love get dragged into all of this. Why? What have they done to deserve this? Their lives were perfectly fine, they do well for the world and this is how life rewards them? Once, just once in my life, can I enjoy a moment where nothing could go wrong?

"Lucas."

I was at the backyard alone leaning on the deck handrail when I turned to see it was my wife who called me, standing at the door.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she stood next to me.

"What do you think?" I asked looking down.

"You tell me," Krystal said. "Your aura's on blocking everyone for knowing what's going on in your head for the last few days."

Seriously? After five years, I thought I got my powers under control. Guess not.

"Lucas, tell me what's wrong." Krystal said. "It's better if you say it than keeping it all bottled up inside. My words not Jasper's."

I sighed. "I just can't help it but I feel like this is my fault for everything that's been happening." I said.

"Why would you say that?" Krystal asked.

"Well, look at what happened," I said facing Krystal. "My family died because of the Volturi, you lost your father since you found out our family secret, you almost died when Jonathan used you as his way of revenge on me and now Tiffany is suffering through her pregnancy because of Joham. All of that shows that everything is my fault."

"Lucas, stop. You know that's not true. You couldn't have known all of this would happen." Krystal said rubbing my arm. "Not even for Tiffany. None of this is your fault."

"How could you have been okay with all of this?" I asked. "You should've been angry with me after I changed you."

"The reason why I accepted being immortal because all I ever wanted is to be with you forever and now I got what I wished for." Krystal calmly said still having my arm on in her hand.

"But what did you ever do to deserve this?" I asked still not believing her word. "What did I do to deserve this? What did anyone in our family ever do to deserve this? Carlisle never wanted this because he didn't want humans to suffer for his survival. Edward thinks of himself as a monster and doesn't want to hurt the ones he loves including Bella. Esme loves kids but she couldn't have one of her own now that she's immortal. Rosalie hated that she never gets to move forward. Jasper hated himself for almost hurting Bella on her birthday because of his uncontrolled thirst for blood. No one –" I was cut off when Krystal grabbed my face.

"Would you stop?" She asked and I looked down sheepishly. "Look at me." I did so and stared into her beautiful gold eyes that were once crystal blue. Not once has she dropped her calmness throughout my ranting.

"Do I look like I'm mad at you for changing me?" She asked.

I sighed. "No."

"When you saw your family, were they mad at you for what happened to them?" Krystal asked.

"No."

"Do you see anyone of our family upset for what they have become now?" Krystal asked.

A few seconds of silence until I said, "No."

"Is Tiffany mad at you for what will happen to her?" Krystal asked.

I sighed again. "No."

"Then it's not your fault," Krystal said. "It's true that neither us were happy for what we've become. We never really wanted this in the first place, but it just happened. That's just how life goes. Do you want to know what made us happy now?"

"What?"

"We have each other." Krystal said. "We're a family now and we love each other deeply. We all help one another to forget the pain and hatred of what we've become and filled it with kindness, love, and happiness."

She's right; the minute I met the Cullens, I loved them instantly like another family regardless of what they are. Krystal loved me for me, not of my vampirism. Despite our paths dragging us down to a dark road, there's always a positive in life. There's no reason to hate on something that can't be undone.

"I'm sorry Krystal," I said as she let's go of my face and brings them around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me. "I'm just so worried about Tiffany. I just couldn't stand to lose my best friend."

"I understand," Krystal gave a kiss on my cheek. "Seeing you so worried," She kissed my other cheek. "Just shows that you care," And she gave me a quick peck on the lips. "For the ones you love."

"Not as much as I care about you." I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you." Krystal smiled and our lips met.

We've been kissing for a few minutes until I caught a familiar revolting smell. We broke apart to see Jacob coming back from his patrol.

"Did I just interrupt something important?" Jacob teased.

"Oh shut up," I said. "A guy can kiss his wife whenever he wants to, okay."

"Whatever you say Romeo." Jacob said earning a playful punch from me.

"Okay moving that aside, any updates?" I asked.

"Same as the last, nothing." Jacob said shaking his head.

"Do you really think we should be on defense and be on the lookout for Joham?" Krystal asked. "Surely if we want to find him, we should be on the offense. I mean he has no reason to come here does he?"

"You do have a good point," I said. "But the question is how do you find a crazy mad vampire scientist who just comes and goes after meeting human women?"

None of us answered knowing that we're stumped.

"We'll find a way to track him down if we get some sort of lead on him but until then, we're stuck on bodyguard duty," Jacob said and Krystal and I nodded our heads while Jacob added, "No matter how boring it gets."

We headed inside to the living room where I saw Tiffany sleeping on the couch while Carlisle changes her IV.

"How's she doing Carlisle?" I asked as Carlisle was done.

"Her pulse is normal, still a bit deteriorated even with the human blood she's drinking," Carlisle explained.

"I still think that's gross." Jacob commented while shuddering.

"But it's not as bad as Bella's." Carlisle said. "At least this time we know how to prepare for hybrids and we should be ready when the baby comes."

"When's that gonna happen?" Krystal asked.

"The baby should be coming around in a week so we should be ready." Carlisle said.

"Do you know the gender of it yet?" Krystal asked.

"Well I can't identify the gender since the ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac." Carlisle said. "Besides, Tiffany wants it to be a surprise."

"It won't be a surprise to Alice." I said imitating Alice tapping her head as the others gave a small laugh. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out to receive a text message.

 **I saw that! – Alice**

Of course she did. I'm pretty sure that was the general idea. Carlisle left the room leaving me, Krystal and Jacob with Tiffany. As we sat down, Tiffany stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey guys." She said weakly.

"You doing okay?" I asked as I was sitting close to her on the couch with Krystal next to me and Jacob took an armchair next to the couch.

"I guess." Tiffany said giving a small shrug. "How long was I sleeping?"

"A few hours I guess." I said looking at my watch.

"Don't worry about it Tiffany, Bella went through this before so it's natural for you to be sleeping a lot." Jacob said and Tiffany nodded in understanding.

"We're sorry we woke you up," Krystal said to Tiffany. "We'll just leave and let you rest." She said as she and Jacob got up. I was about to get up too when suddenly Tiffany grabbed wrist.

"No," Tiffany said. "Lucas, stay with me, please."

"Um, okay." I said feeling unsure what's all that about as I stayed where I was on the couch. Tiffany then slowly cuddles up to my side and laid her head on my shoulder as she pulls her blanket up to cover herself and soon she fell asleep peacefully judging by her aura.

Okay this is odd. What got into her wanting my attention? I looked up when I heard Jacob sniggering. I gave him an annoyed look as I held out ready to shoot an aura sphere at him until Jacob held out his hands in surrender.

"Lucas, please tell me that she doesn't have any romantic feelings towards you." Krystal said and I saw her yellow green aura of jealously. I looked at Tiffany's aura and saw hers is light blue.

"Nope," I said. "It's the same as everyone's', just natural, no emotion change. Don't know why she's acting like this all of a sudden."

"You know, I remember Bella acting like this when she was pregnant." Jacob said after settling down from his snickers. "Back then, I used to be in love with her," Krystal and I gave Jacob weird looks. Jacob was in love with Nessie's mom? That's weird in a sort of way since Jacob and Bella are almost the same age.

" _Anyways_ ," Jacob said moving aside that crazy fact. "Bella wanted me to be by her side. She was always happy to see me. I had no idea why and neither did Edward. He said that Bella and I have some sort of connection that not even Edward has with her. I didn't understand then until Nessie was born. The minute I imprinted on her, everything made sense; it was her. Everything that happened from the beginning was because of Nessie. The reason why I love Bella was because of Nessie. She was always a part of Bella."

"So what are you saying exactly, because I'm pretty sure this has nothing to do with imprinting?" I said.

"I think what Jake's trying to saying," We all turned to see it was Nessie who just came in, spoke. "Is that since you and Tiffany are best friends, her baby is already growing a fond of you, probably from how the mother talks about you in a way."

"I was gonna say that." Jacob said but I can see in his aura that it's so not true. I chuckled.

"Sure you did Jake." Nessie teased and gave Jacob a peck on the lips. "Now come on, you promised we spend time together after you're done patrolling."

"Sure sure." Jacob smiled and got up taking her hand in his. "I'll see you guys later."

"Later Jake." Krystal and I said and Jacob and Nessie left the house afterwards. I look at Tiffany who is still sleeping and judging by her dark blue aura, she's sleeping peacefully.

"I hope she gets enough sleep because she won't be getting those when she becomes immortal." Krystal said sitting back down next to me.

"Hey Krystal," I said after a few minutes of silence. "Be honest with me; how did you felt when you were told that you couldn't have a child of your own."

"I was bit bummed but honestly I don't care because the only thing that matters in my life is you." Krystal said. "What about you? Have you ever thought of having kids if you were given a chance?"

"The things that I want are the things I want to do with you." I said. "All that matters to me right now is that I have you and everyone I love dearly."

"But you love me more, right?" Krystal teased as I chuckled.

"Of course. You are my life, my world, my universe, my everything." I said giving her a kiss.

"Everything will be alright with Tiffany." Krystal said bringing back the earlier topic. "You'll help her go through it."

"I sure hope so." I said. I just hope Tiffany knows what she's doing and be ready to expect her new life in the future.

* * *

 **I know you guys are expecting some action. Don't worry there will be. I always plan on adding some action to it. Also, can you guess what the baby will be named and if it's a boy or a girl? Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on an all new Full Of Surprises…**_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Have you figured out the name for the baby?" Bella asked._

" _I have been looking up on some names and I came up with what it'll be named once I know the gender when it comes." Tiffany said rubbing her big belly._

* * *

 _Alice gasped and we all looked to see her having a vision. Her aura shows trouble._

" _They're outside!" She said. Edward and I dashed out of the house but too late. The minute we got out, two people who I recognized as vampires got away before we even got the chance to stop them._

" _Who were they?" Carlisle asked._

" _He sent them." Edward said angrily._

 _ **Next time**_

 _ **We Got Trouble**_


	6. We Got Trouble

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Since it's my birthday today, consider this another update my treat for you guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – We Got Trouble**

Edward's POV

Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I are scanning the area for anything suspicious. During that, I laughed when Alice had an annoyed look on her face during the patrol and I saw in her mind that Lucas was tapping his head the way Alice did when she reminds us who's seeing things that has yet to happen.

We've been searching on our turf on the lookout for Joham for the past three weeks since Tiffany's arrival and lately we found nothing. I even got in contact with the pack at the border line and they stated the same as us, nothing.

"This sucks!" Emmett complained when we all met up. "We've been doing this for three weeks now and got nothing!"

"Well what do you expect," Bella asked. "That Joham would just come to Forks because we want him to?"

"Why can't we just go out and find him?" Emmett asked as if it was obvious for what we should do.

"Do you have any ideas where Joham would be after he goes off one mate after another?" Jasper asked.

"Someone must have noticed." Emmett said.

"And the Volturi would've stopped him by now." Rosalie said.

"And that is why we're stuck trying to find sources that lead to Joham while being on the lookout for him." Jasper said.

"Alice, anything?" I asked her seeing now images running through her mind.

"Nope," She said and I sighed.

"Let's do one more search around the perimeter and call it a day." I told everyone and we split up in different directions.

I know it sounds pointless to just stand around and wait but when I last heard about Joham from Nahuel years ago, he said that Joham would come after the baby not caring what happened to the mother. Tiffany was lucky to have run into Carlisle, otherwise once she gives birth, it's over for her and Joham will continue with his madness. I can understand Carlisle always being interested in many things about the world we live in such as the learning of half-vampires and half-humans, medical theories or the history of the wolves but at least he doesn't use people for his experiments like Joham does. The world is full of mysterious things but _that's_ not how you learn from it.

I was in the middle of the woods until I stopped and looked around. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. I took a whiff of the area to check and caught something unfamiliar; sweeter than a human scent but not as sweet as a vampire. Not one but two scents; both with the same kind.

That's strange. I've been in this area three times before and it didn't smell like this earlier. I took another smell; it was fresh but somehow faint. I looked around again to see if someone's here. I even searched their minds but heard nothing. Stranger.

Well even with their minds closed from me, I can tell that someone was here. I'm guessing they were just passing by but somehow I got a strange feeling that something's not right. Then again, nothing's ever right.

"I got nothing on my end." Jasper said as we met up on the way to the main house.

"Same here." Rosalie said.

"Nothing suspicious where I was at." Bella said.

"Don't have to say it." Emmett said then turned to me and Alice. "Please tell me you two got anything."

"Alice, did you see someone come by where I was at earlier?" I asked her.

"No, why?" She asked curiously.

"I caught someone's scent but it was faint." I said. "They were just there."

"Finally we got something!" Emmett said.

"They could have been just passing by." Bella shrugged.

"That's what I thought too but that doesn't mean we should just let it be." I said. "I mean a vampire wouldn't just wander off here. We'll just have to rely on Alice and her visions and see what happens next."

"I just hope my visions won't give me problems like those last times." Alice said referring to when the Volturi blocked us from knowing they kidnapped Renesmee and tried to destroy us and when Miley send Alice false visions from seeing her killed Krystal's father and her and Jonathan plans for kidnapping Krystal aiming to kill her to get to Lucas.

"I sure hope not," Rosalie said. "We already had enough close saves for like five years now."

"What if it's like those siblings the Volturi picked them up?" Jasper asked. "You know, one who can turn invisible, one who turns into smoke when he runs very fast and one that can hypnotize others? Whoever this person is probably doesn't want to be detected."

"You don't think the Volturi send someone here, do you?" Bella asked.

"I sure hope not." Emmett said. "Those guys have been a pain in the ass for too long. One more move from them and I'm straight on ripping them apart."

"I highly doubt the Volturi are involved in this. I don't even see a reason for them coming here if no laws have been broken, but we'll just have to be on our toes for now." I said.

Everyone nodded and we made our way inside the main house. We came into the living room where we saw Lucas and Krystal sitting together on the couch and resting her head on Lucas's shoulder cuddling up to his side, sleeping was Tiffany all curled up in a blanket. I couldn't help but half-suppress a laugh and neither could Jasper and Emmett.

"So Lucas," Emmett started but was cut off when Lucas shot an aura sphere at his head. "OW! What? I didn't even get to say it yet!" He said as we all laughed except for Emmett and Tiffany who I'm surprise to see, is still sleeping through all that.

"I saw your aura you idiot, so I didn't have to guess what you were gonna say." Lucas said all annoyed.

"So, care for you two to explain why Tiffany's all snuggled up and cozy next to Lucas?" Rosalie asked looking amused.

"You ask Tiffany," Lucas said. "All of a sudden she grabbed my wrist before I got up and begged me to stay with her. And before you say anything, no it has nothing to do with any romantic feelings she has to me."

"Really?" I asked curiously. I looked into Tiffany's mind and sure enough she wants Lucas to stay with her.

"Yeah, from what Nessie and Jacob said, it has something to do with the baby being so attached to Lucas." Krystal said.

"Well it's a good thing you're not a werewolf Lucas because Tiffany would kill you if you ever imprinted on her baby." Bella said as I laughed remembering that good moment when she found out Jacob imprinted on our daughter. I'm still debating on killing him.

"Correction, I would kill him." Krystal said causing all of us except Lucas to laugh.

"Okay guys enough jokes on me." Lucas said. "Anything happened on patrol?"

"I caught someone's scent on our turf but it was faint." I said. "I couldn't recognize who it was."

"Should we be worried about it?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme came in.

"We're not sure but we can't be too careful to know. The only thing that matters right now is making sure Tiffany goes through this pregnancy." I said as everyone else agrees.

"Okay so now that we're done discussing this, can I please go shopping?" Alice begged. "I still need to buy more stuff when the baby comes and I need to get Tiffany some new outfits when she becomes one of us." Most of us rolled our eyes. Nothing's more important than shopping in Alice's book.

Lucas's POV

Tiffany remained sleeping close to me after Nessie and Jacob left. Krystal and I spent the last few hours talking about what our lives would've been like if we were still human together. Soon later afternoon, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper returned from their patrol. When they noticed how Tiffany's very close to me, everyone couldn't help themselves from holding their laughs. I had to shoot an aura sphere at Emmett before he even got a chance to say whatever he had to say about me and Tiffany.

Once everyone was done making jokes about me, Edward told me about catching someone's scent but barely as Carlisle and Esme joined in. The fact to hear that someone was just on our land makes me feel worried. I mean a person doesn't just walk by and then quickly disappear like that. Why are my instincts telling me that it's so not good?

The whole family and I were continuing discussing about Edward's discovery when Tiffany started waking up as she yawned.

"How are you feeling Tiffany?" Esme asked.

"I think I'm doing better." Tiffany answered slowly sitting up as Carlisle quickly returned setting down another cup of human blood on the table and examined her.

"You are getting a bit better." He said checking her pulse. "I checked on your x-rays earlier and it does show that your stomach is bruised in multiple places, a rib cracked, your pelvis is almost broken and your pallor is a bit unhealthy even with the blood you've been drinking. I guess your baby wants more blood than you could consume. It's not too serious just so you know."

"Is my baby okay though?" Tiffany asked with worry.

"Your baby is doing well." Carlisle said. "There shouldn't be any problems when it arrives."

"Thank you Carlisle." Tiffany said.

"Of course." Carlisle smiled handing Tiffany her cup which she took another sip.

"So what's been going on?" Tiffany asked.

"Well apart from watching you getting all cozy next to Lucas," Jasper said in amusement as Krystal and I gave him a dirty look. "The rest of us were checking the area to see anything suspicious and the only thing we got was someone's scent that just passed by."

"Is it bad?" Tiffany asked.

"We're not sure but we'll keep an eye out." Edward said as everyone sat down.

"So Tiffany, have you figured out the name for the baby?" Bella asked.

"I have been looking up on some names and I came up with what it'll be once I know the gender when it comes." Tiffany said rubbing her big belly.

"Well, what do you got?" Rosalie asked. I saw Edward smiled, probably from reading Tiffany's thoughts.

"I wanted my child's name to be beautiful and also unique." Tiffany said. "If it's a girl, her name will be Lucina Samantha, named after my sister and Lucas."

Whoa Tiffany's naming her kid after me? I would be feeling all warm inside as a human having the honor of my name being passed down in a way, twice since my old English teacher Mrs. Belisle named her daughter Noelle the middle name Lucille.

"I didn't know Lucas was a girl's name." Emmett snickered. Rosalie slapped the back of his head. "OW!"

"And for the boy?" Esme asked.

"Christopher Mathews," Tiffany answered. "Named after our friend Matt and Krystal."

Krystal gasped. "Oh my gosh Tiffany, you shouldn't have." Tiffany smiled.

"Those are beautiful names Tiffany." Bella said.

"There's more," Tiffany took my hand and looked at me. "Lucas, I was wondering if you and Krystal would be the godparents of my child."

Krystal and I were completely speechless. How do I start off; say what, no way, is she serious?

"U-Us?" I asked. Tiffany smiled.

"There's no one I trust with my child more than my best friend and his wife." Tiffany said.

"Tiffany, we'd be honored!" Krystal cried coming over to hug Tiffany.

Okay first of all, minus those times when I actually produce tears even though vampires aren't able to and second I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I heard Alice and Rosalie gave a gentle growl. Uh-oh, they sound offended judging from their auras since Rosalie always longed for a baby of her own and Alice… well I could name a lot of reasons why.

Tiffany noticed my expression and said, "Rosalie gets to nurture my baby and Alice can play dress up with it."

"Thank you!" They both squealed as they hugged Tiffany happily.

When they let go of her, Alice gasped and we all looked to see her in a blank expression. She's having a vision. I saw Edward tense up and saw from both of their auras showing trouble.

"They're outside!" Alice said. Edward and I dashed out of the house but too late. The minute we got out, from a distance, two people, a girl with short black hair and a guy with shaggy black hair both with skin that are pale but not as pale as us, got away before we even got the chance to stop them. How they got away you ask; one girl grabbed the guy and they both disappeared into a white mist and were gone the next second. I saw Edward shaking with serious red aura. Why doesn't this look good?

"Who were they?" Carlisle asked when we came back.

"He sent them." Edward said angrily.

"Who sent them?" I asked.

"Joham."

* * *

 **Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good. What do you think of the baby names? Are you expecting a boy or a girl? Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on an all new Full Of Surprises…**_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Whoa." I said._

" _What is it Lucas?" Tiffany asked._

" _The baby," I said as I placed my hand on her baby bump and saw something totally amazing._

 _ **Next time**_

 _ **Shocked**_


	7. Shocked

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Alice and Edward saw that Joham has sent some people over to them but what for?**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Shocked**

" _He sent them." Edward said angrily._

" _Who sent them?" I asked_

" _Joham."_

Lucas's POV

The minute Edward said his name, I instantly felt rage building inside of me until Jasper sent his waves to calm me down a bit.

"What's going on?" Tiffany asked sounding worried.

"Joham sent them." Edward said.

"Who were they?" Bella asked.

"Both of them are Nahuel's siblings; Blake and Christina." Edward explained. "They were also here earlier."

"What did they want?" Carlisle asked.

"They wanted to check on Tiffany's progress with the baby." Edward answered.

"Oh hell no they don't!" I said. I was about to run after them but Alice stopped me.

"Lucas, you don't even know where they went." Alice said. Okay, I admit; that was amazingly stupid of me to do that. I guess Emmett was rubbing off his personality on me.

"How did they find Tiffany?" Rosalie asked.

"They weren't able to find her at first but Blake has the power to detect any vampire with a gift." Edward explained. "With so many gifted vampires here in this coven, Blake must have hit the jackpot. That's when they found Tiffany."

"How come we didn't notice their presence? We could've at least smelled them even from a distance." Krystal said.

"Christina turns into mist whenever she runs very fast and can also use it to mask their scent." Edward explained. "However it does leave a tiny amount of their scent left behind. That's why I was barely able to catch their scent earlier."

"You mean her gift's like Niall's, the one who turns into smoke when he runs fast?" Jasper asked.

"No, the only difference between those two gifts is that Niall can use his smoke to block our senses _and_ our powers so that we wouldn't be able to notice. But Christina's only blocks our senses. That's why Alice was able to see them a few minutes ago." Edward explained.

"What did they want to check on Tiffany for?" I asked.

"They came for her baby." Edward said gritting his teeth. Tiffany lost color on her face as she wrapped her hands around her belly as Esme came to her side comforting her.

"Like hell he's taking my godchild!" I said angrily.

"I'm with you on that Lucas." Rosalie stated.

"That makes three of us!" Emmett joined.

"Okay as much I don't want Joham anywhere near my godchild, what are we supposed to do about them? According to seeing Edward and Lucas all empty handed, they got away." Krystal said.

"They're heading back to inform Joham about this. That's all I got from them before they disappeared." Edward said.

I looked at Tiffany and her aura of light black of fear. She must be very worried of what will happen to her baby. Jasper sent his waves to calm Tiffany down as I sat next to her rubbing her back.

"Don't worry Tiffany. We're not gonna let Joham get anywhere near the baby." I said.

"Thank you Lucas." Tiffany said hugging me. Joham, you better think twice about messing with me and my family. Yes, Tiffany's a part of this family and I'm gonna do everything I can to stop him with help from everyone. Just then we heard the door burst open and saw Jacob and Nessie coming in looking all frantic.

"Nessie, Jacob, what happened?" Bella asked.

"I caught someone's scent leading here. Are you guys okay?" Jacob asked looking at everyone.

"We're fine Jacob." Carlisle said. "They didn't exactly come here, they were spying on us. Joham sent them to get Tiffany's baby."

"What? How could we miss that?" Jacob asked. While Carlisle explained everything, Edward said that he's going out for another scan on our area and called, me, Alice, Emmett and Krystal to help out. Why us specifically you ask? Well with Edward's mind reading, Alice's vision, my aura reading and Emmett's muscles, it helps us find what we're looking for easier. Although Krystal doesn't have any gift, she has brought in her agility from her volleyball skills surpassing Edward as the fastest member of the coven. Edward wasn't happy to know that he has been outrun by Krystal and most of the time he would challenge Krystal to a race to regain his title, but failed. We went outside and did a search while Jacob phased and informed the pack and have been doing it until night had fallen.

* * *

Three days has passed since Blake and Christina showed up and the search has become tighter than the last. The entire pack is now patrolling their area instead of taking shifts as my family and I searched the area while guarding Tiffany and her baby. We've been keeping a close eye everywhere we go but so far nothing.

I wonder what Joham is planning on doing since he probably now knows that Tiffany's with us. Alice has been keeping an eye on him but so far he hasn't planned anything yet which is odd. Well you know how her visions are; they're subjective and she can only see them if the decision has been made. Sometimes the visions change if the person changes their mind at the last minute. So either Joham is still figuring out a tactic or he's hiding in the shadows leaving someone else to do the work.

Either way, we'll be ready for whatever's coming to us. Nothing's gonna stop us; nothing's gonna stop the pack from doing their duties, nothing's gonna stop my family from risking their lives for the people they care about, nothing's gonna stop me from protecting my best friend and my godchild.

I came inside the main house one afternoon on the fourth day back from patrol and saw Rosalie and Alice talking to Tiffany in the living room.

"Everything okay here?" I asked.

"No troubles have occurred." Rosalie said as she and Alice got up. "Well it's our turn to patrol the place."

"Nessie will be with you soon." Alice said and she and Rosalie took off. I sat next to Tiffany who is now out of the IV.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Okay I guess." Tiffany said. I saw her aura brown aura with worry.

"Care to explain what's bothering you?" I asked.

"I just feel bad for putting you, your family and friends involved because of Joham since this situation I'm in is between me and him. They shouldn't have to be involved in this because it's my problem." Tiffany said.

"Tiffany, what would you have done if you haven't known about the world I live in?" I asked. "How would you have survived? If you have, how would you be able to stop Joham? I'm not saying that you couldn't but you wouldn't know what you were up against. Tiffany, you didn't get us involved in this. We do this because we care about you. I care about you. You're my best friend and I always have your back."

"You always have." Tiffany smiled.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Senior Year**_

 _The classroom was quiet except for the sound of the pencils scratching on the papers. First semester is almost over and finals have come. Finals are one stressful thing for a student especially if you're a senior. You know how important colleges look at your transcript and any grade will affect everything. With my perfect 4.0 GPA on the line here, my mind has been on nothing but notes, equations, vocabulary you name it._

 _Right now, we're in AP Statistic and this final test is very intense. I'm not the only one complaining how hard this final is; Matt, who is sitting next to me, has his hand moving doing the work while his eyes aren't moving, Hannah, I can tell, is freaking out, even some of the nerds were having a hard time with this final. The only person who hasn't been freaking out was Tiffany who got up from her desk, went to Mrs. Lawrence's desk and slammed her final right in front of her._

" _You're done already? Did you double check it?" Mrs. Lawrence asked in surprised and looked at Tiffany's exam. I looked at my watched and my eyes widened. We've only been in this two hour class for thirty minutes. How was she able to get it done so fast? More importantly, how was she able to do it so easily?_

" _Didn't have to," Tiffany said a happily. She's really pumped for some reason acting all hyper. A few days ago she was all stressed out for the finals but now she's acting like there's nothing to worry about. "I memorized everything and did it all no problem especially on the extra credit problem knowing the four point four moving average is 312.5."_

" _Hey thanks Tiffany." Cooper said and wrote down the answer. How is he even in this class? Well, Mrs. Lawrence won't give points to Cooper unless he shows the work which I doubt he even can._

 _After an hour and a half has passed, the bell rang and all of us were able to finish our finals on time. Now on to AP Gov. Ugh. I grabbed my bag and my cup of coffee and was out of the class room when Matt called me._

" _Hey Lucas, I need to talk to you." He said and led me to his locker but he wasn't getting his books or anything._

" _What is it Matt?" I asked._

" _Lucas, I think Tiffany's has a problem." Matt said. He hesitated and said, "I think she's been taking drugs."_

 _I burst out laughing. "That's a good one Matt. I needed that." I said but Matt wasn't laughing._

" _No Lucas, I'm serious." Matt said and my face went serious._

" _Matt, are you crazy? Do I look like I was born yesterday?" I asked._

" _Tiffany was at my house the other day studying and showed me caffeine pills to help us stay awake to have more time to study." Matt said. "I told her no and I thought she'd listen but this morning when I went to borrow her pencil from her bag I saw the pills in them. Bro, I think she's hooked on them."_

 _I heard him but I did not believe it. No, Tiffany would never do that._

" _Look they're probably vitamins," I said trying to reason him. "Tiffany's too smart for drugs."_

" _Look Lucas –"_

" _She's my friend and I know she would never do this." I argued._

" _She's my friend too but I saw_ it _." Matt said._

" _You're being more of an asshole than being a friend." I snapped. "If you're gonna be like this than don't bother being friends."_

" _Fine!" Matt snapped and turned around and took off with his back turned to me. The same with me after I punched a random locker scaring some nearby students but I didn't care._

 _The rest of the finals went by with a blur and no trouble but my mind was now on the conversation I had with Matt. He's wrong. I know Tiffany for as long as I could remember. We've been next door neighbors since I moved here. I know Tiffany has been stressed but she wouldn't do anything that desperate to do well on the finals. School was done and the finals of the first semester are over. I was about to head home to take a nap but then I remembered that I have rehearsals with my friends for the end of semester talent show which means I have to see Matt again. That's just great. I thought._

 _I came inside the auditorium where most of the students are here to rehearse. I found Matt, Hannah, Tiffany, Cooper and Meghan backstage. The others were oblivious to me and Matt's silent behavior. Our names were called and we took the center stage getting ready in position. The music started and girls started singing and dancing to the beat._

Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it (know what I mean?)  
Baby, I'm worth it (give me everything)  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it

 _Matt, Cooper and I joined in and rapped Kid Ink's part of the song._

OK  
I tell her bring it back like she left some-  
Bring it bring it back like she left some-  
In the club with the lights off  
Whatchu acting shy for?  
Come and show me that you're with it with it with it with it with it  
Stop playing, now you know that I'm with it with it with it with it with it  
Whatchu acting shy for?

 _The girls came over to us and pull some hot moves that I'm sure everyone would go screaming for._

Uh huh, you see me in the spotlight  
Ooh I love your style  
Uh huh show me what you got  
'Cause I don't wanna waste my time  
Uh huh see me in the spotlight  
Ooh I love your style  
Uh huh, show me what you got now  
Come and make it worth my while

Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it (know what I mean?)  
Baby, I'm worth it (give me everything)  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it

Give it to me, I'm worth it

 _We finished the song with a grand finale that will happen later tonight. We are so gonna win this competition._

 _It's six pm and the school auditorium was packed with students, families and faculty in the audience ready to see the show. The guys and I are dressed in suits while the girls are in business-esque attire. Man does my girlfriend look hot. I just then noticed something._

" _Where's Tiffany?" I asked._

" _I haven't seen her yet." Meghan said._

" _Sam said she last saw Tiffany coming home and then went to her room probably taking a nap." Hannah said._

" _Oh she gets a two hour nap and I don't. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped his chest as Matt remained silent._

" _I'm gonna check on her." I said and took off._

" _Hurry, the show starts in half an hour." Hannah called out._

 _I arrived at Tiffany's house in ten minutes. I opened the front door and saw no one inside._

" _Tiffany?" I called. No response which makes me very worried. I started going upstairs and went to her room. I opened the door and took a breath of relief. There she is sleeping face down on her bed looking completely wiped out._

" _Tiffany," I said as I came over to her and gave her a lightly shake. "Wake up, come on."_

 _Tiffany stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey Lucas," She said and started getting up feeling a bit dazed. "What time is it? I have to get ready for the finals."_

" _Tiffany, you already took the final. It's over." I said. I guess sleep got the best of her causing her to forget things._

" _I did?" Tiffany asked still feeling a bit dazed._

" _Yeah, now come on we gotta go. It's almost six thirty." I said and dragged her out of bed._

" _Where are we going?" Tiffany asked._

 _I looked at her in confusion. "Where are we going? We're going to the talent show. We're singing, remember?"_

" _Singing?" It took Tiffany awhile to realize what I'm talking about until she came to her senses. "Oh my god what am I gonna wear?" She asked and went to closet._

" _Whoa Tiffany, don't you remember? Hannah's has the costumes ready at school." I said. "Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah I just need to shower." Tiffany said as she headed towards the door._

" _Tiffany, there's no time." I said causing her to turn to me and she suddenly flipped._

" _No time?" Tiffany asked. "No time. There's never enough time. I don't have time to study, I'll never get into UW, I'll let everyone down and I'm so confused." She started hyperventilating._

" _Hey, hey, hey, Tiffany, calm down. Everything will be okay." I said to her rubbing her back._

 _Tiffany caught a few breaths to calm down. "You're right, everything will be okay." She nodded to herself._

" _Yeah, it will be." I said feeling glad that she is able to settle down._

" _Yeah, I just to take some of these." Tiffany said and went to her drawer on her nightstand. She pulled out a small plastic container and took out a small tablet and my eyes widened in shock at what they were._

" _Pills, you are taking drugs? Tiffany no!" I swatted the pill out of her hand causing her to drop the container spilling the contents on her bed. I had to restrain Tiffany from getting the pills as she went for them desperately._

" _I need them Lucas! I have to sing!" Tiffany cried as she tried to wrestle out of my grip on her._

" _Tiffany, you can't sing tonight." I said pulling her away from her bed._

" _Yes I can!" Tiffany cried as she is now facing me trying to shake me off with my hands holding her wrists. "Give it to me, I'm worth it. Baby, I'm worth it. Baby I'm… scared!" Tiffany started breaking down and cried as she held on to me as if she was holding on for dear life. Tiffany's knees gave away causing us to fall on the floor as I held on to her._

" _Tiffany, it's okay." I said rubbing her back as she started hiccupping through her cries. "Don't be scared. I'm here for you." Tiffany continued crying as hugged her tighter._

" _I'm always here for you." I whispered as she kept on crying._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Of course I have." I said. "Remember, life, spirit, dreams, memory, forever, together?"

"Always." Tiffany smiled as I gave her a one arm hug. When I let go of her, I looked at her belly and noticed something.

"Whoa." I said.

"What is it Lucas?" Tiffany asked.

"The baby," I said as I placed my hand on her baby bump and saw something totally amazing. "It saying it loves you." Tiffany gasped.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I saw its aura," I said looking completely speechless. "It's surrounded by magenta thus giving the meaning of love. It loves you so much."

"Oh my gosh I love you too." Tiffany said to her baby as she kissed her hand and placed on her bump as her eyes were showing a tear. I saw some yellow surrounding the bump. The baby's happy from hearing Tiffany's words. Then all of a sudden, its magenta aura started spreading around my hand that was still on her tummy, making me speechless. "What's it feeling now?" Tiffany asked.

"I-I-It loves me as well." I said.

"What, how?"

"Its aura was spreading around my hand." I said. "I-I think it was trying to communicate with me."

"Oh my gosh." Tiffany said and I couldn't help myself from crying with joy. I can't believe the baby loves me already and it hasn't even arrived yet. What does it matter, I love the baby as well and I can't wait to meet it.

After Nessie joined me a few minutes later, around four o'clock, my family and Jacob came in with serious looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I just had a vision," Alice said. This can't be good. "Blake and Christina will be arriving tonight."

Tiffany gulped as Jasper spoke.

"We got a plan ready." Jasper explained. "Alice, Emmett, Esme, Krystal and I will try to catch Blake and Christina before they get a chance to come here. With Alice's visions, Krystal's speed and Emmett's muscles, we should be able to have an advantage on them. You, Bella, Nessie, Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie and Jacob will stay here and guard Tiffany."

"Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry will be with Sam's pack to assist Jasper and the others just in case while Zack, Jayden, Kevin, Maya and Tom will stand guard outside where they will communicate through wolf telepathy on what's going on giving Edward the play by play." Jacob said.

I nodded my head as Tiffany remained silent.

"I promised nothing will happen to the baby." I said giving Tiffany's hand a squeeze and she nodded.

"This oughta be fun." Emmett said excitedly.

* * *

Night came leaving nothing but the sound of footsteps led by Jacob and Carlisle who are watching outside. Nessie is sitting on the couch playing with her phone as I was pacing back and forth. Tiffany's in the bathroom with assistance from Bella and Rosalie. Edward came in after talking to Jacob's pack that are in their wolf forms.

"What's happening?" Carlisle asked.

"They just found Blake and Christina and those two are struggling to get away." Edward explained. Well that's good to hear. Looks like they weren't expecting us to be ready. "Those two just kept jumping from turf to turf while trying get away from the others but I'm sure it won't be long until they are caught they said."

"Bummer," Jacob said. "And I was hoping for some action around here."

A few minutes later, Tiffany came in with Rosalie and Bella by her side.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked as she walked over to Edward and kissed him.

"Well it looks like we'll be seeing our friends very soon if Edward says so." I said then turn to Tiffany. "How are you doing Tiffany?"

"I'm hungry right now." She said. "Rosalie, can you pass me the blood?"

"Sure thing." Rosalie said as she picked up the cup and handed it to her. Tiffany reached out her hand to take it but then she suddenly pulled back.

"Oh!" Tiffany gasped. Just then I heard her back break and she started falling when her knees gave away. Jacob and Rosalie caught Tiffany when she was about to fall as everyone else came to her side.

"Tiffany?" I asked when I came to her. Panic was spreading all over me. Next thing I knew, Tiffany screamed, scratch that, she shrieked as I heard a ripping sound from the center of her body.

"The baby's coming!" Carlisle said.

* * *

 **This is it you guys, the moment has come. Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on an all new Full Of Surprises…**_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _GET IT OUT!" She screamed. "It's suffocating!"_

" _Tiffany, just hang in there." I said to her holding her hand as Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Nessie and Jacob try to get the baby out. "Keep that heart beating."_

" _I can see the baby." Carlisle said. Soon something was cut and sure enough Tiffany was breathing roughly and her heart continued to thud and I looked over to see Carlisle holding the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._

* * *

 _When Rosalie took the baby away from Tiffany, I noticed that Tiffany's eyes were opened but she was motionless and that was when I heard a dull ga-lump her heart faltered and went silent._

" _Tiffany? TIFFANY!" I cried when I tried to shake her. Nothing. I quickly pinched her nose and performed CPR on her. Still nothing._

" _Lucas, you have to change her, quick!" Jacob said._

 _No need to tell me twice. I thought as I sank my teeth into her neck. My teeth remained where it is as the venom starts spreading to her bloodstream. I can taste the human blood coming to me but I hardly paid any attention to it because I was too focused on saving my best friend. Soon I yanked my teeth out and started panting. I looked to see how Tiffany's doing. Nothing._

" _It's not enough." Edward said as everyone's eyes widened._

" _WHAT!"_

 _ **Next Time**_

 _ **Good News And Bad News**_


	8. Good News And Bad News

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The moment has come to see if Tiffany's having a boy or a girl. Will Tiffany make it?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Good News And Bad News**

" _Tiffany?" I asked when I came to her. Panic was spreading all over me. Next thing I knew, Tiffany screamed, scratch that, she shrieked as I heard a ripping sound from the center of her body._

" _The baby's coming!" Carlisle said._

Lucas's POV

"What!"

"Tiffany's going into labour." Bella said as she and Rosalie tried to get Tiffany up.

"What, now?! But she's not due for another three days!" I said panicking. Not to mention that we have Blake and Christina coming here. Tiffany gave out another scream.

"Well apparently the baby has other plans." Jacob said.

"Jacob, carry Tiffany to my office." Carlisle said to him urgently. Jacob did so but with difficulty since Tiffany's body kept jerking around in his arms that he needed me and Edward's help as we quickly went to Carlisle's room that's been set up as an emergency room as seen in the hospital and set her on the table. We held her down as Tiffany's body was moving violently while Rosalie, Bella and Nessie quickly ripped her clothes away.

"Nessie, hand me the morphine." Carlisle instructed. Nessie did so handing the syringe to him and Carlisle quickly but carefully stabbed the syringe into Tiffany's arm as Tiffany gave out another cry of pain that was not from the stabbing.

"Hang on Tiffany." Nessie said as I held on to Tiffany's hand for her to squeeze. She did so and then responded with another scream that I'm sure to be deaf after this.

"GET IT OUT!" She screamed. "It's suffocating!"

"The placenta must have been detached." Rosalie said.

"Bella, Edward, I need your assistance." Carlisle said as Bella and Edward came to his side as Tiffany gave out another scream.

"Tiffany, just hang in there." I said to her holding her hand as Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Nessie and Jacob try to get the baby out. "Keep that heart beating."

"You got this Tiffany," Jacob said. "Just keep fighting."

"The morphine's almost done spreading." Edward said.

"It's almost over." Bella said.

"I can see the baby." Carlisle said. "Here it comes."

Soon something was cut and Tiffany let out the loudest scream that will soon burst my eardrums for months. Her body suddenly was still and sure enough Tiffany was breathing roughly and her heart continued to thud. It's over.

I heard the softest cries from a beautiful sound and I looked over to see Carlisle holding the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Tiffany, say hello to Lucina." He said. So it's a girl. Carlisle handed Lucina to Rosalie for her to clean out the blood that is covering Lucina's body and wrapped her in a cute pink blanket.

"Let me…" Tiffany croaked in a broken whisper. "See her… please."

I let go of Tiffany's hand as Rosalie handed Lucina in Tiffany's arms. Tiffany managed to fully see her daughter who is now in her arms and let out weak croon.

"She's… beautiful. Lu…cina." Tiffany said weakly. She's not wrong about Lucina; she certainly is beautiful. Then all of sudden, Tiffany let out a soft gasped of pain. I looked to see Lucina's mouth on top Tiffany's breast.

"Uh-oh, looks like Lucina's hungry." Rosalie said and went over to Tiffany. "Nessie, come help me out."

When Rosalie took the baby away from Tiffany and was out of the room with Nessie behind her, I noticed that Tiffany's eyes were opened but she was motionless and that was when I heard a dull ga-lump from where her heart faltered and went silent.

"Tiffany? TIFFANY!" I cried when I tried to shake her. Nothing. I quickly pinched her nose and performed CPR on her. Still nothing.

"Tiffany lost a lot of blood." Carlisle said. No, no, no, no, no, no she can't be.

"No Tiffany, you can't be dying!" I said and did another CPR on her and still got nothing from the glug-glug of her heart.

"Her heartbeat is slowing down." Bella said.

"Lucas, you have to change her, quick!" Jacob said.

No need to tell me twice. I thought as I sank my teeth into her neck. My teeth remained where it is as the venom starts spreading to her bloodstream. I can taste the human blood coming to me but I hardly paid any attention to it because I was too focused on saving my best friend. Soon I yanked my teeth out and started panting. I looked to see how Tiffany's doing.

Nothing.

"It's not enough." Edward said as everyone's eyes widened.

"WHAT!"

"I don't understand why isn't it working?" Bella asked looking frantic.

"There's not enough amount of venom you gave her." Carlisle said to me. "It's barely enough to keep her alive for another hour." No, I can't lose my best friend!

"No Tiffany," I turned to expressionless face. "You can't die now, not when your daughter needs you." I sank on the other side of neck for a few seconds until I yanked it out again. "You can't be giving up already." I grabbed her arm and bit her wrist. "I'm here, remember?" I bit into her arm. "Life," I bit into her other arm. "Spirit," I bit her other wrist. "Dreams," Being desperate, I went to one of her legs and sank my teeth into her calf. "Memory," I gave another bite next to the other one on the same calf. "Forever," I went to her other leg and bit her calf. "Together!" I sank my teeth again on her calf and mustered every ounce of venom through her bloodstream as I could until I was able to pull out away from her.

"Please," I begged while placing my hands on her chest and started pressing it in rhythm. "Come on." I said in frustration as I continued pressing her chest and I looked at Tiffany whose eyelids soon dropped. Carlisle sighed.

"Just in time." He said. The others sighed in relief as I collapsed on the nearest chair and I too took a breath of relief.

"Okay, that's the last time I'm ever biting humans ever again." I stated as everyone gave out a laugh.

That was just too close. At least now things will settle. I mean Lucina is born and safe, Tiffany survived and will wake up in two or three days and Blake and Christina will soon be caught where we might possibly get some information on Joham. Everything will be alright.

Just then, I heard Edward's cell phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it to his ear.

"Alice?" Edward answered. His eyes widened. "What?! How long?" There was few seconds of silence. "Damn!"

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked when Edward hung up.

"Newborns, they're coming for Tiffany and Lucina."

* * *

 **That doesn't sound good. Big news, once they're ready, I'm uploading three chapters at once. Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on a three update chapter special of Full Of Surprises…**_

 _Krystal's POV_

" _They're getting away!" Esme yelled as Blake and Christina jumped off from the pack's turf and landed on ours._

" _No they won't!" Jasper said as he and I picked up the pace and started gaining on them._

* * *

 _Edward's POV_

 _Jacob phased into his wolf form just as me, Lucas, Bella and Carlisle got outside to see from a distance hundreds of newborns coming in the direction of the main house._

" _We'll never hold them off before Alice and the others along with the pack arrive." Bella said seeing how we are outnumbered by a lot._

" _Well I don't know about you guys but I'm not gonna let anyone lay a hand on them." Lucas said determinedly as the newborns started coming._

* * *

 _One of the newborns got on top of me and I was struggling to get him off me but I was soon saved by Lucas when he got behind the newborn and easily ripped his head off. Lucas quickly helped me up when I heard Alice gasped._

" _Edward, Lucas, he's here!" Alice cried. Lucas and I sprinted into the main house to see Nessie carrying the baby while running away from two guys who Rose is trying to fight off._

* * *

 _Lucas's POV_

" _I can think of a million ways to kill you for what you did to my best friend!" I said angrily pinning him to the wall._

* * *

 _Edward's POV_

 _I managed to get behind him and ripped his head off causing him to fall to the floor._

" _Are you okay?" Rosalie asked me._

 _Just then, I heard a piercing scream from the other room._

 _ **Next Time**_

 _ **Rise Of The Libishomen**_


	9. Rise Of The Libishomen Part 1

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **While everyone was assisting on Tiffany's delivery at the Cullen house, let's see how the rest of the Cullens and the pack are dealing with our guests.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Rise Of The Libishomen Part 1**

Krystal's POV

Its night time and Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme and I are out in the woods waiting for Blake and Christina to arrive. Right now, we're standing around where according to Alice they should be arriving at this area. None of us moved an inch as we listen for any sign of movement. There were no sounds except from the whistle of the wind as the crickets chirped and the owls hoot. There was not even a sound of a twig snap.

"Are you sure this is where you saw them." Jasper asked.

"I'm positive." Alice said. "They should be here any minute now." Just then, she gasped and we looked to see Alice in her blank expression.

"Are they coming?" Emmett asked.

"No, it's not that," Alice said when she came back. "It's a girl." It took us a minute to know what she's talking about until Esme gasped.

"The baby came?" She asked.

"Yes, Lucina came." Alice nodded.

"What about Tiffany?" I asked.

"She'll make it. Lucas bit her in multiple places and saved her at the last second. She'll wake up after her transformation in two days." Alice said. That's great to hear. The last thing we need is Lucina growing up without a mother.

Just then Alice gasped and went into another blank expression. When she came back, she said, "Krystal, on your right!"

At those words, I took off in the direction she told me with Jasper and Emmett right behind me. Sure enough, we saw Blake running as fast as he could to get away from us.

Well he's not getting away from me. I thought as I broke into a sprint and my hand was outstretched to grab him when suddenly a white mist cut in front of me causing me to trip and tumble to the ground as Jasper and Emmett dashed by me to pick up where I left off. I quickly recovered and resumed running with Esme and Alice behind me.

Blake is still ahead of us with Christina who just came out of the mist, by his side as they continue running away from us. I soon caught up with Jasper and Emmett and they both took off in different directions to try to corner those two. I was about to grab onto to Blake and Christina but Christina reacted very fast as she quickly stop to throw me over her shoulder and I ended up on the ground as Blake and Christina jumped over me.

I got up and ran to see Jasper and Emmett coming from both sides as they jumped at them but Blake and Christina both jumped out of the way causing Emmett and Jasper to collide and tumble on the ground. Once again, I was right on Blake and Christina's tail when Alice suddenly jumped in front of them to cut them off but they quickly avoided her grasp as Esme jumped in but Blake grabbed her and sent her flying towards a tree. I quickly helped Esme up and soon all us were right back to square one of the chase where Blake and Christina are still running away from us.

"STOP!" Alice yelled as we all skidded at the edge of the mountain river bed after Blake and Christina jumped from our side of the edge and landed on the other side of the river. I understood now why Alice put a halt to our chase; they're on the pack's territory now.

Sure enough as those two started running, over seven or more wolves came out and started chasing after Blake and Christina as we all started running on our side to follow them and get ready. Seth, Embry, Jared and Quil were right on those two's tail but Christina quickly turned into mist causing them to stop right in their tracks only for Christina to reappear and hit them hard where she sent Seth down the river. Paul and Sam who went passed the others tried to stop Blake but Christina who turned into mist again jumped in, grabbed Blake and both are now in the white mist. With the speed Christina's in from the mist, it's hard for the pack to catch to them. Just then, Leah jumped out of nowhere and intercepted them causing Christina and Blake to come out of the mist but was able to avoid the pack's grasp.

"They're getting away!" Esme yelled as Blake and Christina jumped off from the pack's turf and landed on ours.

"No they won't!" Jasper said as he and I picked up the pace and started gaining on them.

Jasper started jumping on trees as I caught up to them. Just when I had them, Christina quickly turned around and next thing I knew was that my sight was clouded by white mist. I stopped and just as the mist cleared, I heard a yell and I looked up and saw Jasper, who looked like he didn't see it coming, falling on top of me.

"Krystal, Jasper, are you guys okay?" Alice asked as she, Emmett and Esme came to us.

"I think so." I said as Jasper and I got up.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"I was about jump on top of them when Christina turned around and I fell right into the mist she sent at Krystal." Jasper explained. "Next thing I knew was that I ended up on top of Krystal instead of those two."

I looked around to see sure enough that Blake and Christina were gone and from the other side of the river, I saw the pack looking around on their turf with confuse looks.

"Looks like they got away." I said.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?" Emmett asked feeling frustrated.

Just then, Alice gasped and we saw her having vision again. Before we even ask her when she came back, Alice pulled out her phone and hurriedly called someone.

"Edward, newborns, they're after Tiffany and Lucina!" Alice said as all of us had our eyes widened. "In five minutes!" Just as Alice hung up, we heard a howl. The pack looked up and Sam looked at everyone and they took off. There was no need to explain as we all started running back to the house where my goddaughter's in danger.

* * *

 **This is where the action begins. Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time…**_

 _Edward's POV_

 _Jacob phased into his wolf form just as me, Lucas, Bella and Carlisle got outside to see from a distance hundreds of newborns coming in the direction of the main house._

" _We'll never hold them off before Alice and the others along with the pack arrive." Bella said seeing how we are outnumbered by a lot._

" _Well I don't know about you guys but I'm not gonna let anyone lay a hand on them." Lucas said determinedly as the newborns started coming._

* * *

 _One of the newborns got on top of me and I was struggling to get him off me but I was soon saved by Lucas when he got behind the newborn and easily ripped his head off. Lucas quickly helped me up when I heard Alice gasped._

" _Edward, Lucas, he's here!" Alice cried. Lucas and I sprinted into the main house to see Nessie carrying the baby while running away from two guys who Rose is trying to fight off._

* * *

 _I managed to get behind him and ripped his head off causing him to fall to the floor._

" _Are you okay?" Rosalie asked me._

 _Just then, I heard a piercing scream from the other room._

 _ **Next Time**_

 _ **Rise Of The Libishomen Part 2**_


	10. Rise Of The Libishomen Part 2

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The action is about to begin now! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Rise Of The Libishomen Part 2**

Edward's POV

"Nessie, Rosalie," Lucas called as he found them in the living room. "Protect Tiffany and Lucina!" Nessie and Rosalie who has Lucina in her arms, both nodded.

"How much time do we have?" Jacob asked as he, Lucas and the others met up with me. Just then, we heard multiple howls coming from outside of the house.

"Not long enough." I said as we headed out the door. Jacob phased into his wolf form just as me, Lucas, Bella and Carlisle got outside where Jacob's pack were staring to see from a distance hundreds of newborns, uncontrolled but mind set and waiting and bright crimson eyes, coming towards the direction of the main house.

"There's too many of them." Carlisle said as Jacob called out for the rest of the pack seeing that they've lost Blake and Christina.

"We'll never hold them off before Alice and the others along with the pack arrive." Bella said seeing how we are outnumbered by a lot with only ten of us right now, there's no telling when everyone will arrive or if we'll be able to protect Tiffany and Lucina.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm not gonna let anyone lay a hand on them." Lucas said determinedly as the newborns started coming. He's right; until the others show up, we'll have to make do and fight the newborns ourselves. Without another word, we started charging at them and the fight began.

Lucas sent an aura sphere at the first newborn that came at him as I grabbed one of them and ripped her head off. The newborns were too slow for me since I'm able to anticipate their every move and took them down one by one while keeping them a distance away from Tiffany and Lucina. The new wolves were doing well fighting off the newborns as Jacob fought off multiple newborns at once. Even Bella was doing well at handling many newborns that came at her even when they had the advantage. I charged at two more newborns and ripped them apart at once as I saw Carlisle punched a newborn's head off.

Just as Lucas shot another sphere, one of the newborns surprised Lucas and got on top of him. I was about to help Lucas as the newborn grabbed on to Lucas's neck and was ready to rip him apart. I was so focus on wanting to save Lucas that I didn't pay attention to see a huge newborn coming behind me and got me in a chokehold position making it impossible for me to get out. Just when he was to finish me off, he suddenly let go and I turned to see his head ripped by Emmett.

"Looks like you started the fun without us." He grinned.

"GET OFF OF MY MAN!" I turned to see it was Krystal who jumped in and ripped the newborn's head off and threw his body off of Lucas. Soon we were joined by Esme, Jasper and Alice along with the rest of the pack and fight is on now as I took off and punched another newborn while Emmett handled three newborns that came at us.

More newborns came but we have the advantage thanks to Jasper's knowledge and training from the past and with the wolves' assistance and the newborn army are slowly decreasing.

Just as I killed another newborn, one of them got on top of me and I was struggling to get him off me but he's making it very difficult. I was soon saved by Lucas when he got behind the newborn and easily ripped his head off judging from the sound like of granite being smashed. Lucas quickly helped me up when I heard Alice gasped. I turned and looked into her mind and was shocked and raged at what I saw.

"Edward, Lucas, he's here!" Alice cried. Lucas and I sprinted into the main house to see Nessie carrying the baby while running away from two guys who Rose is trying to fight off. One of them, who has a hold of Rosalie was tall at 5'9 ft. and has copper brown angular fringe hair in his early twenties and the other one has black hair with a wiry and slightly body at 5'10 ft. who I recognized from Nahuel's mind as Joham.

Rosalie was struggling as Lucas and I came at them. Since those two were too focus on Rosalie, we caused the element of surprise when I tackled the copper hair guy away from Rosalie sending him straight to the wall as Lucas jumped in and kicked Joham sending him flying to another room.

As Lucas went after him, I fought off the guy named Richard who started to come at me. From what I read in his mind, he's the one who created the army and has been hiding in the shadows to avoid being detected from Alice's vision. Looks like Blake and Christina informed Joham about us very well. As always, I foreseen Richard's every move as he kept throwing punches while making a grab for me. When we locked arms, I swung Richard behind until both our backs were to each other and got him in a chokehold. I can hear the sound of his neck cracking as I was about to rip his head off when Richard got out by jumping over me. Richard pushed himself off from the ceiling and launched himself at me but I quickly grabbed his neck and slammed him to the floor. Once I dragged Richard back up, I managed to get behind him and ripped his head off causing him to fall to the floor motionlessly. I looked around and saw the lighter on the stand. I quickly stepped away when I lit the lighter and threw it at Richard causing him to turn him into ash. I took several deep breaths once the flames disappeared with Richard with it when he almost had me as I fell on my knees.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked coming over to me.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I said.

"I would've done something if those two haven't gotten the best out of me. Thanks." Rosalie said as she helped me up.

"Don't mention it." I smiled.

"Daddy," I turned to see Nessie running to me all worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How are Lucina and Tiffany?" I asked looking at the baby in Nessie's arm in concern.

"They're both okay." Nessie said as I sighed in relief.

"Well that's good to hear." Rosalie said as she too sighed. I can hear from outside the army is almost finished with only ten or fifteen left. I think so too. I thought.

Just then, I heard a piercing scream from the other room and we had a scared look on our faces when we heard who it was.

Lucas!

* * *

 **Uh-oh, what just happened to Lucas? Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time…**_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _I can think of a million ways to kill you for what you did to my best friend!" I said angrily pinning him to the wall._

 _ **Next time**_

 _ **Rise Of The Libishomen Part 3**_


	11. Rise Of The Libishomen Part 3

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Meanwhile, as Edward fought off Richard, let's see how Lucas is handling with Joham.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Rise Of The Libishomen Part 3**

" _Edward, what is it?" Bella asked when Edward hung up._

" _Newborns, they're coming for Tiffany and Lucina."_

Lucas's POV

At the words 'newborns' and 'Tiffany and Lucina,' I was all like in protective mode if you could understand why I'm acting like this. The moment Edward told us what Alice saw in her vision I dashed out of the room and zipped through the hallways.

"Nessie, Rosalie," I called as I found them in the living room. "Protect Tiffany and Lucina!" Nessie and Rosalie who has Lucina in her arms, both nodded.

"How much time do we have?" Jacob asked as he, the others and I met up with Edward. Before Edward could say anything, we heard multiple howls coming from outside of the house.

"Not long enough." Edward said as we headed out the door. Jacob phased into his wolf form just as me, Edward, Bella and Carlisle got outside where Jacob's pack is. From a far distance, we saw hundreds of newborns maybe thousands coming towards the direction of the main house.

"There's too many of them." Carlisle said as Jacob called out for the rest of the pack.

"We'll never hold them off before Alice and the others along with the pack arrive." Bella said. So we're outnumbered, what does it matter? That's not stopping me.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm not gonna let anyone lay a hand on them." I said feeling determined as the newborns started coming. There's no way in hell I'm letting these mindless newborns hurt my best friend and my goddaughter. Without another word from them, I started charging at the army with everyone joining in behind me and the fight had begun.

I shot an aura at one the newborns easily breaking his head as another one charged towards me but I grabbed him and quickly turned him around until I was behind him and ripped his head off hearing the crack of granite. Everyone was doing everything they could to stop the army while protecting Tiffany and Lucina. Even if I'm the last one standing, even if I have a leg and an arm still on me, I'm not gonna give up. Never!

We were barely in the lead as the army continues to grow and more came charging at us. I kept killing newborns left and right while sending aura spheres to assist the others. Just as I shot another sphere at the one who was about to strike Carlisle who just punched a newborn's head off, one of them surprised me and next thing I knew was that I was on the ground with one of the newborn on top of me and got a hold of my neck. I tried to get out of his grip but it was useless since newborns are much stronger when they just became vampires. Just when I thought it was gonna be the end of me, I heard a familiar yell.

"GET OFF OF MY MAN!" At those words, Krystal jumped on top of the newborn and ripped his head off. Krystal helped me up after she removed his headless body off of me as I saw Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Esme along with the rest of the pack joining in on the fight.

"About time you guys show up and saved my ass." I smiled throughout the sounds of breaking, smashing and ripping.

"To love and cherish, remember?" Krystal smiled. Before I could answer, I quickly grabbed Krystal's shoulder and turned her around. As if she read my mind, she sent a kick at the newborn straight up to the head causing it to be sent flying in the air. I looked over my shoulder and spun around with Krystal in my hands sending her in the air doing a flip while grabbing the newborn by the shoulders and slammed her into the ground and then ripping her apart. Whew, that's my wife you guys.

More newborns came but we got the advantage here with the wolves' assistance and the newborn army is slowly decreasing. After I punched another newborn's head off, I turned to see Edward on the ground struggling to get a newborn off of him. I guess it's not easy to hearing multiple thoughts while fighting one on one. I quickly got behind the newborn and easily ripped his head off judging from the sound of granite being smashed. Just when I helped Edward up, I heard Alice gasped. I turned to see her aura troubled and unexpected.

"Edward, Lucas, he's here!" Alice cried. Edward and I sprinted into the main house to see Nessie carrying the baby while running away from two guys who Rose is trying to fight off. Rosalie was struggling when one of the copper hair men has a hold of her. Since those two were too distracted with Rosalie, Edward and I took our chance and charge at them. Edward tackled the copper hair guy away from Rosalie sending him straight to the wall as I jumped in and kicked the other one sending him flying to another room. I went after him and as the guy quickly recovered, I looked at his appearance to see he has black hair with a wiry and slightly body. I can feel my body shaken with rage when I knew who he is based on the description I was informed of; Joham.

"You're in the way!" He said as came at me only I stopped him with my hand on his chest and started pushing him forward so hard.

"I can think of a million ways to kill you for what you did to my best friend!" I said angrily slamming and having him pinned to the wall.

"Ah yes, the beautiful brunette," Joham said gleefully. "She was quite something." I couldn't help myself from shaking from the way he talks about Tiffany that way.

"How dare you use my best friend that way?!" I said angrily tightening my hold on him. "How dare you do this to every human you come across?! How dare you let them suffer for your sick insane experiments?!" I was so focus thinking of what to do to Joham when all of a sudden I was slammed into the wall with Joham grabbing my neck.

"Humans are nothing more than food and show no value in life." Joham stated causing me to get a hold of him and switch back to our original position where Joham is against the wall with me pinning him to it.

"You're nothing but a bastard without a soul!" I said sending a punch to his face giving it some cracks that would surely break. "And I'm not talking about you're immortality. Then again, you never had a soul even as a human."

"You know why I'm here," Joham said. "I want that baby!"

"Over my cold, pale, hard stone, dead body," I said gritted my teeth as I nose to nose with Joham. "That I'm letting you lay a hand on my goddaughter."

Without warning, Joham kicked me hard sending me flying and I ended up crashing on the wooden table into pieces. Joham grabbed me by the shirt of my neck and slammed me to the wall. He soon threw me in the air but I quickly recovered. When Joham started coming to me, I sent an aura sphere at him but he deflected it like it was nothing. Joham was soon on top of me and started punching me but I reached out and grabbed his face. I was able to distract him long enough for him to get off of me. I got on my feet and punched Joham causing him to fall to ground. He quickly got up and made a grab for me but I reacted quicker by grabbing his arm before his hand reached me. He followed it up by grabbing my neck but with my hand that is holding Joham's arm, I used to get under Joham's other arm and got him to let go of me and I quickly grabbed his other arm. Once our arms have been locked, I quickly swung him over until our backs are to each other and I got him in a chokehold. I can hear the sound of Joham's head cracking from being torn apart from his body but before I got a chance to rip Joham's head off, I felt something loose on my hold and then all of sudden something pierced into my hard skin causing me scream at the top of my lungs.

I was so distracted from the pain that's stinging inside my arm causing me to let go of Joham that I felt a kick from behind and I ended up on the floor. I heard the sound of glass breaking after but I didn't pay attention to any of that when the stinging was inside me. I continued screaming where I saw nothing but darkness as the stinging that feels like thousands of wasps and bees jabbing their stingers at one point kept eating inside of me. It was as if there's electricity dancing around at the walls of my skin as it slowly dies. I didn't know how long I was screaming when I started hearing voices.

"Lucas."

"Lucas!"

"Lucas, are you okay?"

"Lucas, it's us."

"Say something man besides screaming."

"Lucas, open your eyes."

My eyes suddenly snapped open, didn't realized they were closed, and I was able to see my family and Jacob, who's not wearing a shirt, looking down at me with worry looks and I realized that I'm lying on the floor panting for breath even though I didn't need to breathe.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Krystal worriedly as I sat up.

It was then I remembered why I was on the floor. "Where's Joham?" I asked wildly.

"He got away." Edward said gritting his teeth. "When I heard you scream, I came in here and saw Joham kicking you to the floor. He broke through the window and made a run for it before I even got a chance to stop him."

"Lucina, Tiffany!" I panicked.

"They're both okay." Bella said. "Nessie's with them in the operation room right now." I took a breath of relief and then I felt an annoying stab in my right arm.

"What's with my arm?" I asked when I quickly placed my hand to where I felt the pain below my elbow.

"Joham bit you." Alice said.

"What!" What happens when a vampire bites another vampire?

"It's okay Lucas, the venom only causes the pain to be supposedly stingingly to another vampire. The pain will pass," Carlisle explained and then had an apologetic look on his face. "But you will receive a mark… permanently."

I slowly removed my hand and sure enough I saw a dark bite mark that looks fresh. That's just great. I thought. Just what I needed; to be reminded of the guy who endangered my best friend for the rest of my eternal life.

"So can anyone explain to me how all of this happened?" Emmett asked.

"It was all planned out," Edward explained. "Blake changed Richard and got him to create the army. Richard and Joham hid themselves so that Alice wouldn't know what they were planning while keeping the army in control which I'm amazed they were able to handle that amount in such time."

"To throw us off track, Blake and Christina used themselves as a diversion to have us on a wild goose chase while the newborns go after Tiffany which I assumed was also a distraction so that Joham and Richard could get Lucina." Jasper said.

"How did they find Tiffany?" Rosalie asked.

"Joham took one of Tiffany's clothing before he left her and used that as her scent for them to track her down." Edward said. "It looks like Joham wasn't expecting some of us to stay behind and guard Tiffany since Lucas and I were able to prevent them from achieving their goals." At those words, I couldn't help myself but let out some serious frustration as I pounded the floor so hard.

"Lucas, stop." Krystal said rubbing my hand to calm me down but I shook her off me.

"I can't believe I let this happen," I said running my hands through my hair. "I had Joham right in my fingers. He slipped out me and I let him get away!"

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault." Esme said.

"Yes it is," I said. "Joham's gone and he's gonna continue with his schemes of endangering humans all because of me."

"Lucas, I wasn't expecting Joham to pull off such a stunt on you to escape." Alice said. "If I have seen it, I would've found a way to prevent that from happening."

"But –"

"Lucas stop beating yourself up and just shut up." Jacob said. "So Joham got away, it's not the end of the world. We'll stop that guy before he gets any further."

"He'll be back," Edward said. "I read his mind saying that he will return for Lucina."

"The important thing is that Tiffany and Lucina are both safe and Tiffany will wake up after she goes through her transformation." Carlisle said as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. Well at least that's good news but I couldn't help but feel disappointed in myself.

"Okay now that that's out of the way, where's Lucina? I need to get her dressed up!" Alice said excitedly. Really?

* * *

 **Hope you liked the three chapters special. There's more to come. Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on an all new Full Of Surprises…**_

 _Lucas's POV_

 _Once I had Lucina secured in my arms, she looked at me with curiosity judging from her aura._

" _H-Hi Lucina," I said. "I'm Lucas, your godfather."_

 _Just then, I heard something totally unexpected._

 _ **Next time**_

 _ **Lucina**_


	12. Lucina

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Because I had a lot of spare time, I decided to update an extra chapter for you guys right now.**

 **Let's see what's happening now that the battle is over. Enjoy! Also I bought the new Life and Death Twilight Reimagined and it is so far awesome!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Lucina**

Lucas's POV

"Let me cover that mark just so your skin can regenerate." Carlisle said wrapping around where Joham bit me on my arm. "As I said before, the mark will be permanent." I didn't say anything as Carlisle finished wrapping my arm.

"You're good now." Carlisle smiled. "Alice left you some clothes for you to change into." He said pointing at the folded clothes that are on the couch. I looked at myself to see that's been covered with blood from when I had to bite Tiffany and sighed.

"Look Lucas," I looked up at Carlisle and he had his hand on my shoulder. "I know you're upset but you shouldn't be blaming yourself for what happened. None of us would expect the outcome of the situation. We will catch Joham and put an end to his ways."

"I know," I said. "I just can't help it but feel as it."

"I understand." Carlisle said giving my shoulder a firm squeeze. "But right now, let's just enjoy the fact that Lucina and Tiffany are okay."

"Okay." I said looking at Tiffany who is now cleaned up and dressed in a mint violet backless dress, lying on the platform where she gave birth. Carlisle was about to head out to give me privacy when I called him before he reached the door. "Carlisle," He stopped and turned around. "Thanks." He smiled giving me a nod and left the room the next second.

I got up and grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to change out of my bloody clothes into dark jeans and long sleeve black shirt. I went back to Carlisle's room to see Tiffany going through her transformation. Her skin is already growing to be pale as her beauty is slowly growing.

"I'm sorry Tiffany," I said taking her hand. "I let Joham get away. I promise that he won't even lay a finger on Lucina. You can count on it." With that, I placed a kiss on her forehead and was out of the room to let the transformation take over.

I looked around to see where everybody is and I was able to hear them in the living room. I walked down the hallway until I came in the living room where everyone's standing and gathering around.

"She's beautiful." Esme said when Rosalie passed Lucina in Esme's arms. It's obvious to know how much love and tenderness forming inside Esme since she loves children and babies immensely. Esme never lost her motherly instincts after her baby son died at only a few days old. In fact, her becoming a vampire only intensified them.

"She sure is." Alice squealed.

"It's a shame that she's not a dude. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie slapped the back of his head. "Just saying baby boys are more fun to play with."

"She does feel happy, but curious at what's going on." Jasper smiled at Lucina whose eyes are moving around looking at what's going on.

"Hold still Lucina. I wanna make this perfect for my goddaughter." Krystal said holding out her sketchbook and she started using her pencil to draw out Lucina.

"I haven't seen anything this beautiful since Renesmee was born." Edward smiled.

"She's truly the best thing that's ever happened to us." Bella smiled as well and they both kissed their daughter, who is in their arms, on top of her head.

Nessie smiled at the love she's been given by her parents. When Nessie turned her head, she had a surprised and amused look on her face.

"Jake, are you crying?" She asked. I turned to see sure enough Jacob shedding a tear. I didn't know wolves cry.

"A-Absolutely not," He said quickly wiping the tear out of his eye. "I just… oh fine." What a tough guy. I thought sarcastically.

I let out a laugh which drew the baby's attention to me. I smiled at Lucina when our eyes met and was able to see the beautiful baby with little brown hair and eyes of platinum, the same eyes as her mother's. Actually she almost looks exactly like her mother. Lucina smiled at me and started squirming in Esme's arms. I wonder what's wrong.

"She wants you Lucas." Rosalie smiled. Wait, what? Esme smiled as well as she came over carrying Lucina to me.

"Say hi to Lucina." Esme said as she carefully passed Lucina in my arms. I haven't held a baby in like a decade since Lilly was born but thankfully I was able to adjust Lucina in my arms and carefully held her as if she were extremely breakable. Lucina just stared at me with great curiosity in her eyes judging by her aura as I gave her a small but nervous smile.

"H-Hi Lucina," I said. "I'm Lucas, your godfather."

Lucina smiled at me and just then, I heard something totally unexpected.

" _Hi Lucas."_ What the! I was completely stunned at what just happened.

"Okay I should be used to weird by now but did anyone else by any chance heard some sort of echo?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads except for Rosalie, who said,

"Actually I did," She answered. "Not what you just heard but when Lucina wanted you and earlier when she asked for Tiffany."

"Lucina was able to talk to you?" Carlisle asked with interest.

"In our heads more like it." Rosalie said.

"Oh please don't tell me we have another mind reader in the house!" Emmett complained.

"I don't think she can hear our thoughts like Edward can." Rosalie said.

"You know, I couldn't hear Lucina's thoughts even when Tiffany was pregnant like I was able to hear Nessie's." Edward said.

"Really, looks like we got another shield like me and Lucas." Bella said.

"Why are you guys the lucky ones to have the power to avoid having your minds read?" Krystal huffed.

"Perhaps we should bring over Eleazar and see what he thinks." Carlisle said. "Lucina seems to have posses quite a gift."

"I wonder if that's one of the reasons why Joham came for her." Jasper said.

"If so, then we'll have to find a way to prevent Joham from getting to her." Esme said.

"Whatever the reasons, he will be stopped." Edward said as we all nodded in agreement.

"I better go," Jacob said. "I promised to inform the pack of the situation." Jacob said goodbye to everyone and left the house.

Alice asked me to hand over Lucina to her so that she could dress her up. I felt reluctant to do so seeing how my goddaughter will handle the wrath of the pixie but then again I don't see any harm for Alice to dress up a baby so I slowly gave Lucina to Alice in the end. Lucina looked at Alice and then at me.

" _Lucas,"_ She said to me in my head. She sounds a bit scared. Poor thing.

"It's okay," I said to her. "Alice here wants to play dress up with you."

"It'll be fun!" Alice said excitedly. Lucina looked at Alice again and said to me,

" _Okay."_

Alice happily walked out of the room with Lucina in her arms. I realized that Esme, Rosalie, Krystal and I are the only ones in the living room as Bella and Edward took Nessie to their cottage for her to be in bed, Carlisle went to call Eleazar and Jasper and Emmett decided to go to the family room and play video games.

"Lucas," I turned to see it was Esme who spoke to me. "I'm so proud of you."

"What for?" I asked in surprised.

"For being so brave, so selfless, so kind-hearted, being a good brother, a good uncle, a good son, a good husband, a good friend and now a good godfather." Esme smiled though I can tell from her blue aura that she would be crying.

"I-I was just being me." I said feeling like I would be turning red if I was human.

"And it's why everyone in this family loves you." Esme said then giving me a hug as I hugged her back. I always love her passionate feeling of a mother.

"That's means a lot Esme. Thank you." I said. Esme let go and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Understand that we will always love you even if you fail at something which we know it's not your fault." Esme smiled and then walked out of the room.

"She's right you know Lucas," Rosalie said. "It's no wonder Lucina seems to like you. Well, I need to go get Lucina's bottle ready." And she too left the room leaving me and Krystal alone.

"Man, what a night." I said as I flopped myself on the sofa.

"I can imagine that you went through a lot tonight." Krystal said sitting next to me.

"I'll say." I said.

"Lucas, I want to show you something." Krystal said.

"What is it?" I asked in interest.

Krystal held out her sketch book and flipped through some pages until she showed me what she wanted me to see. There I am, looking good, looking at the small bundle that's in my arms as I recognized as me holding Lucina from a few minutes ago.

"Krystal, this is amazing." I said.

"You always are one of my inspirations in art." Krystal smiled.

"Well I'm happy to be you best work." I smiled and soon my lips met Krystal's as she tossed aside her sketch book and threw her arms around my neck. Man, when was the last time I kissed my wife? I miss the feeling of her cold, warm to me, lips on mine with one hand on her waist and the other through her long jet black hair. It's heaven I tell ya. We were so caught up in our own little world when we interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Lucas, I came down to – OH MY GOD!" Alice yelled causing me and Krystal to jump and broke apart from our kiss. I saw Krystal blushing through her aura. I would be too.

"For pete sake, do it in your room!" Alice said.

"So what is it that you wanted before you interrupted us?" I chuckled.

"Rosalie wants you in Tiffany's room." Alice said.

"I'm coming." I said as I got up and walked up the stairs with Krystal right behind me. We walked into Tiffany's room that's been added with a crib and other nursery accessories and found Rosalie on a rocking chair feeding Lucina a bottle which she now just finished.

"Alice sent me here saying that you called me." I said. "What's up?"

"Lucina is about to go to sleep but she asked if she could sleep in your arms." Rosalie said.

"O-Okay." I said feeling a bit surprised but flattered that my goddaughter wants me.

Rosalie got up from the chair and once she placed the empty bottle down, she kissed Lucina and carefully handed her to me and soon left the room. I sat down on Tiffany's bed while Lucina yawned and slowly closed her eyes falling asleep as her chest heaved nicely through her breathing.

"Wow, she looks so peaceful sleeping like this." Krystal said sitting next to me.

"I know." I said watching my goddaughter sleep. Seeing her like this brings me back to when I first met Lilly.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Age 10**_

 _Mr. Stewart was driving the car with Mrs. Stewart in front and me, Tiffany and Sam sitting behind where we are on our way to the hospital where I get to meet my new sibling. I can't believe I'm gonna be a big brother. There are so many things we could do together, how much fun we will have. I'm so excited but also scared. What if the baby doesn't like me? I mean sure it's just a baby and they don't know stuff but most babies can express their feelings about a person in way._

" _Lucas, you really need to calm down. There's no reason to be so nervous." Tiffany said who is sitting next to me._

" _I'm sorry, it's just that so many things could happen like the baby may not like me." I said._

" _Why would the baby not like you? You're gonna be its big brother." Sam who is sitting on Tiffany's other side said and turned away when she blushed. Okay this whole her having a crush on me is kinda weirding me out._

 _Mr. Stewart soon found a parking spot when we arrived at the hospital. We arrived at the receptionist where we ask for the room my parents are in and started heading to the fourth floor. Once we arrived on the designated floor, we started walking in hallways searching until we saw outside of the room was my dad._

" _Dad!" I said running to him._

" _Hey sport," Dad said ruffling my hair. "Tiffany, Sam good to see you girls. Gwen, Hayden thanks for taking care of Lucas for us."_

" _It was nothing really." Mrs. Stewart smiled._

" _We'll be waiting out here." Mr. Stewart said as my dad led me inside the room._

 _I walked in to see it a bit dark and the only light that's showing is coming from where the bed is and I saw who is laying on it._

" _Lucas."_

" _Mom!"_

" _Can't I get a hug from my son?" Mom asked weakly holding out her arms for me as I ran into them._

" _How are you feeling mom?" I asked when she let go._

" _Just tired." She answered. "The baby was a bit of challenge than I expected."_

" _Was I like that when I was born?" I asked._

 _Mom smiled. "No, you were absolutely calm and just went through it peacefully without trouble."_

" _Lucas," I turned to see my dad carrying something in a blanket and I think I know what's in it. He ushered me to sit down on one of those weird uncomfortable beds and I did so without question. "Say hello to your sister Lilly." He carefully placed her in my arms while instructing me on how the baby should be held and I gasped. She is beautiful with little gold hair showing underneath the pink hat. I can't believe that this little one is my sister. Lilly slowly opened her eyes and saw me._

" _H-Hi Lilly," I said. "I'm your big brother, Lucas."_

 _Lilly suddenly smiled at me and my heart was suddenly filled with warmth seeing that the baby likes me already. I heard a sob and I looked up to see my mom in tears._

" _Mom, are you okay?" I asked with worry._

" _You don't know how happy I am to see my children in such a beautiful moment." Mom said and let out more tears. Oh mom._

 _I looked around to see dad holding out a small camera pointing at me and Lilly. I took the message and smiled as I heard the sound of a click and saw the light flash._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I love you Lucina." I said to her. I might have caused her to wake up as Lucina opened her eyes at me and smiled.

" _I love you too Lucas."_

Somehow, my cold dead heart was being filled with warmth that did not come from Lucina's body. I smiled and gave her kiss. Lucina soon went back to sleep and Krystal brought out her sketchbook again and started drawing me and Lucina for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on an all new Full Of Surprises…**_

 _Tiffany's POV_

" _Lucas, what happened to your arm?" I asked him noticing a mark close to his elbow._

 _ **Next Time**_

 _ **Meeting Her For The First Time**_


	13. Meeting Her For The First Time

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see how Tiffany's doing with her transformation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Meeting Her For The First Time**

Tiffany's POV

They say the miracle of birth should be beautiful but also to be a bit painful, when you have a human baby that is. Never had I experience something this painful in my life.

I was about to take the cup of blood Rosalie was about to give me when my hand suddenly jerked back. My body reacted to the feeling of being ripped, agony and not to mention breaking. Next thing I saw was blackness as I felt myself falling until something soft caught me. I didn't know what happened to me next because my body twisted and flipped. I heard voices, more like shouting, as the pain came back.

"Hang on Tiffany." I felt something sharp jabbed into my arm but that wasn't what caused me to give out another cry of pain. I can feel as if my baby was struggling inside me like it's stuck.

"GET IT OUT!" I screamed. "It's suffocating!"

"The placenta must have been detached." No my baby's dying.

"Bella, Edward, I need your assistance."

"Tiffany, just hang in there." Lucas? Was that his cold hand I'm holding onto so tight? "Keep that heart beating." Of course I'll keep my heart beating, I wanted to tell him.

"You got this Tiffany. Just keep fighting." Like I wasn't trying? This pain just won't stop.

"The morphine's almost done spreading."

"It's almost over."

"I can see the baby. Here it comes."

I didn't know what happened because the next thing I knew was that I screamed at the top of lungs. When my scream died, the pain somehow went away. How long was I out to have to have the pain fade? I can feel the air in my lungs but roughly like they were bobbing up and down my throat.

I was so lost inside my own body. I couldn't feel a thing and everything felt messed up. I didn't realize my eye were closed when I slowly saw light.

Once my eyes were adjusted with difficulty, I heard Carlisle said,

"Tiffany, say hello to Lucina."

Lucina? I have a daughter? I felt a flood of warmth.

Lucina.

I struggled to move my lips as the air that came out of my mouth turn into whispers.

"Let me… see her… please." I saw Rosalie came over to me and I felt something very warm in my arms as the sound of crying settled. My eyes were soon focused and there she is all clean with little brown hair, her eyes of platinum like mine opened, her tiny face was like looking at a mirror. No way. She looks exactly like me.

"She's… beautiful. Lu…cina." I said weakly. Her face smiled at me as she leaned her head down against my chest. She feels so warm and soft.

All of a sudden I felt a small stab and I gasped. Next thing I knew was that my arms felt empty and I didn't see my daughter in them. I wanted to cry out demanding to give me back my baby but I was so weak like my body was made out of rubber that I can't move at all.

Although I could feel my eyes were open, darkness has taken over me. Only one reason why. No, I can't be. I try everything to draw myself some strength but nothing and it scares me. No, I can't die. Lucas needs me. My family and friends need me. My daughter needs me.

Just then, I felt something to where my neck is and something hot, too hot started spreading inside me. For some reason, I wanted to scream but I couldn't because I couldn't move my lips. The weight I'm feeling is still pressing on me. Why can't I move? Why can't I fight it? Why can't I do anything? Before I could think, everything went black and I was completely out.

* * *

It felt like forever until I was somehow brought back into the world. I was able to gain control of the feeling of my body. I even felt something warm on my hand.

"Tiffany? Can you hear me? Open your eyes."

As if it was on command, my eyes instantly opened. Everything was so clear. Like clearer than normal sharp to be exact. The light was a bit too bright for me that I'm sure to go blind, only I wasn't. When I woke up, I took a deep breath of air only to feel it whistle down my throat. Wow. That feels weird. As I slowly sat up, someone spoke.

"Tiffany."

I quickly turned my head to see Lucas right next to me and I looked down to realize it was his hand that I felt. Hold on, I thought vampires are cold skinned. Lucas's was but now he feels so warm.

"Tiffany!" I felt Lucas hugged me. "I'm so glad you're alright."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you. Thank you."

"Um… Tiffany, you're about to break me. OW!" Lucas cried.

"Oops, sorry!" I said quickly letting go of him.

"It's okay, you're only the second newborn that couldn't control their strengths the first time." Lucas said rubbing his neck. "You're just stronger than me right now." He said as he got me to stand up.

"This, I need to get use to." I said.

"You'll get the hang of it," Lucas said. "Along with the speed and everything else but we'll help you with it. Life, Spirit, Dreams, Memory, Forever, Together, remember?"

"Always." I smiled and I looked to noticed that I appeared to be wearing some sort of dress. I went to the mirror to see myself wearing a mint violet backless dress. "When did I have this on?" I asked.

"Alice." Lucas answered rolling his eyes. Oh. I soon remembered something.

"Lucina." I turned and looked around only to see only me and Lucas in the room.

"She's amazing." Lucas smiled.

"I want to see her!" I was head out the door only I was stopped when Lucas grabbed my wrist.

"Whoa there girl," He said. "Now don't be offended but Lucina is half-human."

"And?"

"She has blood in her veins." Lucas explained. "It'll put her in danger if you meet her right away."

"Are you saying that I can't see my baby at all?!" I snapped. Who the hell gave them the right for them to keep me away from my daughter?

"Tiffany, calm down." Lucas said. "We just need to get your thirst under control." At that moment, I felt something burning in my throat. "Come on, I'm taking out to your first hunt." With that, he led me out the window, don't understand why unless it's Lucas's way of being crazy like always, and we were soon deep in the woods. Wow. Definitely need to get use to all of this.

"Take your pick." Lucas said and I looked around at my surround. I closed my eyes and listened closely with my new improved hearing until I heard a twig snap. My eyes snapped opened and far away I saw a deer wandering around.

As if he read my mind, Lucas said, "Let's get closer to it shall we?"

Lucas and I slowly crept up to it keeping a good distance as the deer was unaware of our presence.

"Crouch down and get ready when you have the chance." Lucas instructed me. "Once you have it in your arms, break its neck and then sank your teeth into it. You should be able to pick it afterwards."

I watched as the deer started bending its neck down and started eating something. I took my chance once I got close enough and jumped at it and grabbed the deer. The deer tried to escape but I was able to break its neck and sank my teeth into it. The blood was hot and wet and it was able to soothe the thirst that's been bugging me since I woke up. I pulled my teeth out when all the blood was gone and got up to see Lucas watching me.

He looked at his watch and said, "You did it a lot faster than I did when I first hunt." Lucas chuckled. "A few more and you should be able to gain control of your thirst." I nodded and started searching for my next prey. I'll do whatever it takes for me to see my daughter and be together with her.

Once I drank a lot animal blood, Lucas and I walked back to the Cullen's house. I can almost hear everyone inside talking while hearing a heartbeat. The minute we got in, there was silence. Lucas and I walked through the hallways until we were in the living room where everyone is.

"She's ready you guys." Lucas said as everyone looked at me and smiled.

"Welcome to the family." Esme said.

"You look amazing Tiffany." Alice said.

"There's someone who's been waiting to meet you." Carlisle said.

"Rosalie." Lucas said and Rosalie turned around with someone very small in her arms. She had my absolute attention when our eyes met as she smiled at me.

"She's been waiting for you for two days." Rosalie said as she placed Lucina in my arms.

Oh my gosh she's so beautiful; little brunette hair, platinum eyes and her face looking exactly mine. It was like looking at a mirror. She looked at me and smiled again showing me her little teeth as I smiled back.

"Hi Lucina," I said to her. "It's your mommy here." I can't believe I finally got to meet my daughter and I'm holding her in my arms. It's truly a blessing for all mothers. Lucina cooed and all of a sudden, I heard something.

" _Mommy."_

"Did you guys hear something?" I asked looking around in shock.

"Don't worry Tiffany, you weren't going crazy." Lucas said. "She was talking to you with her gift."

"What gift?"

"She has the gift to communicate with you mentally. It's like how I can hear and communicate through peoples' thoughts minus the mind reading." Edward explained.

"Thank goodness for that." Emmett commented.

"She also has a shield like mine which is why Edward can't read her mind." Bella said. "The only difference is that hers isn't able to expand like I could to protect other than the user itself and she can't put it down, at all."

"Another lucky one to not have their minds read." Krystal said.

"Wow, so she can talk to all of us with her mind?" I asked looking at my daughter.

"Actually, the only people who can hear her right now are you, me and Rosalie." Lucas answered and I looked at him in surprised.

"How come?"

"Well according to Eleazar, who has the gift to identify a vampire's gift, Lucina only communicates telepathically she's more comfortable with." Jasper explained. "You're her mother and obliviously Lucina trust you already because she loves you. Lucas and Lucina developed a special bond the moment their eyes met. As for Rosalie, she was the first one to discover about Lucina's gift and since then she has Lucina's trust."

I looked at my daughter in such amazement to see that she posses quite a gift. I know most babies are born to be talented but I never expect my baby to be this talented. I examined my baby closer as I ran my thumb around her cheek to notice that her appearance was different. Lucina looks like she over three months old but how? She wasn't like this when I first saw her.

"Wasn't I out for two days?" I asked.

"Her growth rate goes by very fast."Carlisle explained. "She'll keep aging until she reached full maturity which will be in seven years just like Nessie." Again wow. I was so distracting looking at my daughter until I smelled something awful.

"Okay what is that smell?" I asked and most of the guys started to laugh.

"That would be Jake." Nessie giggled.

"Oh sorry Jacob, I didn't mean to offend you like that." I said facing him in embarrassment.

"I was not at all offended Tiffany." Jacob chuckled. "It's a wolf thing."

Again, this is gonna take some getting used to. I thought as Krystal pull out a sketchbook and started drawing I'm guessing me and my daughter. I just then notice something.

"Lucas, what happened to your arm?" I asked him noticing a mark close to his elbow.

"Uh…" Lucas said covering his mark looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I told you she would notice." Krystal said in between her drawing.

"Pay up Jasper, you said Tiffany would be too focused on her daughter to notice." Emmett grinned as he hold out his hand as Jasper thrust some money into it.

"Lucas, do tell her." Rosalie said.

"Why do I have to be the one to tell her?" Lucas asked.

"Because none of us wants to and thought it'd be funny to see how you would handle it." Edward chuckled as Lucas gave him an annoyed look.

"What's going on?" I asked. What are they hiding from me? Lucas took a deep breath and started explaining.

"Tiffany, after Lucina was born and you just started going through your transformation, Joham came." Lucas explained. I would have felt my colors draining if I was still human.

"What did he want?" I asked fearfully.

"He wanted… Lucina." Lucas said.

"Please tell me that he only wanted to get to know her and you told the guy no." I said.

"Like Joham ever cared about his children's lives." Emmett scoffed.

"Joham came here with an army of newborn vampires, not like you are right now, to try and take Lucina from us." Lucas explained. "I was able to prevent Joham from getting Lucina and was about to finish him off but… he pulled a cheap move, bit me and got away."

"In case you don't understand," Carlisle said. "Venom injected into a vampire doesn't do much like it does to humans but the bite mark will remain permanent."

"Oh my god Lucas, I'm so sorry." I said to him.

"Don't worry about it." Lucas said as I heard a doorbell rang. "Because right now, our main concern is Joham. According to Edward, he will return for Lucina."

"Over my dead body he gets anywhere near _my_ daughter." I growled as Carlisle excused himself to answer it.

"Don't worry Tiffany, he won't get far," Jacob said. "He'll have to get through all of us if he wants Lucina."

Everyone else nodded their heads. I'm glad I have people like them to support me like they have when I was going through my pregnancy. They're like another family to me like how Lucas has always been like a brother. I look at Lucina again and smiled.

" _I love you mommy."_

I felt like I was gonna cry hearing those words.

"I love you too, my Lil Lucy." I said. Lucina smiled at the nickname I gave her as I gave my daughter a kiss.

"Rosalie," I looked up to see it was Edward who had a tense look on his face. "Get Lucina out of the room."

Rosalie had a questioned look on her face as she took Lucina out of my arms and quickly left the room. No, why is everyone keeping me away from my daughter?

"Edward, what's wrong?" Lucas asked. Before Edward could answer, Carlisle returned with a nervous look on his face.

"Um Tiffany, there are some people who want to see you." He said. At that moment, a man with thinning dark brown hair, a woman with long black hair, both in their forties and a girl who is twenty with soft wavy brunette hair in a healthy curvy body appeared and my eyes widened in shock when I knew who they are.

"Tiffany."

"Mom, Dad, Sam?!"

* * *

 **Oh boy, I'm sure you guys have questions about what's Tiffany family doing here and are expecting some drama. Don't hate me but you'll find out next chapter. Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on an all new Full Of Surprises…**_

 _Tiffany's POV_

" _What are you guys doing here?" I asked._

" _You haven't called us for about a month." Mom said._

" _What's going on?" Dad asked._

 _ **Next time**_

 _ **So Easy To Lie To**_


	14. So Easy To Lie To

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Tiffany's family came. What is gonna happen. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – So Easy To Lie To**

" _Tiffany."_

" _Mom, Dad, Sam?!"_

Tiffany's POV

So many questions are popping into my head that I would be passing out any minute if I could. What are my parents and my sister doing here? How did they find me? Why are they here? Why am I asking all these questions? I can tell Lucas, the Cullens and Jacob were also shocked at my family's arrival judging from their silence.

"Well that's a nice way to react to our surprise visit." Sam laughed.

"Uh, sorry but what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing." Dad said. He looked now relieved when he saw me because before he had a freaked out look on his face.

"Um guys, I think we should give Tiffany and her family some privacy." Carlisle said as the others nodded and silently left the room. Lucas just stood there awkwardly for some reason.

"Lucas," Mom said noticing him. "It's so nice to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm doing good Gwen." Lucas said giving a small smile.

"Wow Lucas, you really haven't changed at all." Dad said looking at him up and down.

"Well I do get that from my mom," Lucas shrugged. "You know how it is, I'm older than I look." Dad chuckled at Lucas's joke. He's always a fond of Lucas.

"You look great." Sam stuttered while blushing. I mentally kicked myself for wanting to roll my eyes at Sam for still having a crush on Lucas. Apparently dating Ethan isn't enough for her to get over it.

"Thanks Sami." Lucas smiled causing Sam to blush to a shade of red. "Well I'll just leave you guys to your moments." Lucas nodded at my family and left the room. That was when I heard him whispered so low for me to hear him.

"Tiffany, whatever your family asks you, just lie." He said and I suddenly panicked in my mind. "Don't worry, humans are easy to lie to. Just look at what I did to you back in Lacey. Good luck." And I heard him walk away after.

"Um, why don't you guys take a seat?" I offered and we all sat down. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well Tiffany, you haven't called us for about a month and we were so worried that something happened to you." Mom said.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked me with worry.

"I'm fine, it's just that I got very ill and I didn't get a chance to call you guys about it. I'm sorry." I said.

"And you're okay now?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I went to the hospital and Carlisle and his family offered to take care of me." I said fighting off the temptation of my family's scent that is coming to me. "He's the best doctor I tell ya."

"Wow, it's seems you're lucky to have a friend like Lucas to be with such an amazing family." Dad said.

"Yeah, I'm glad to have him for a friend." I smiled. "So how did you guys find me?"

"Well when you didn't call us, we went to your apartment and you weren't home," Sam explained. "We asked your neighbors if they know where you went and they said you went to the hospital. When we asked the receptionist to tell us where you are, they said Dr. Cullen took you to his home. Since I know where he lives since I was here before on Lucas's wedding, the rest was pretty easy."

"Is everything okay Tiffany?" Mom asked. "You don't look happy to see us."

"No, no, I'm just surprised that's all." I quickly said.

"Yeah we can we tell by everyone's expression." Sam laughed.

"Look guys, I'm really sorry for worrying you like that," I said but dad cut me off.

"It's fine just please don't put us like that ever again. Please!" Dad said.

"You won't. I promise I'll call you if something happens. Twice if I have to convince you everything's fine." I said.

"Once is good enough to know you're okay but twice would be nice." Mom smiled and so did I.

"So, is that all you guys came here for?" I asked.

"Well yes, but we have some news we want to share with you." Dad said and I looked at my family in curiosity.

"Ethan and I are engaged!" Sam said showing me her hand where I saw a ring worn on her finger.

"Oh my gosh Sam that's great! Congratulations." I said excitedly. Although I got a feeling it'll be awkward if she still has feelings for Lucas.

"There's more," Sam said. "I got a scholarship in Arizona and Ethan's got a job position there so we're gonna be living together.

"That's amazing." Sam has just finished getting her degree from SPSCC and Ethan finished his four years of college.

"Your mother and I also have some news to share." Dad said. "I've been promoted from my company. I know it's amazing and my job involves me traveling, a lot. You're mother and I gonna be traveling around the world. You're welcome to join us if you want."

"That's nice of you guys but I don't think I can." I said sadly. Sure, I'll be sad to see them move away from Washington but I can't leave Lucina. I mean how do I explain to my family about my half-human half-vampire daughter who keeps aging very fast? "Besides I think you and mom should go ahead together. I mean this is something for you two. This is your guys' life. Mines here in Forks."

"Oh Tiffany," Mom said moving over to me for a hug. "We understand. This is your decision and you chose it. We couldn't be more proud of you for the choices you made."

"I know, it's just I will miss you guys." I said hugging her so tightly but carefully due to my vampire strength.

"We'll miss you too Tiffany." Dad said as he too came over for a hug. "We love you so much."

"You are coming to my wedding though before I leave right?" Sam said joining in on the hug.

"I wouldn't miss it Sambo." I chuckled as my family and I stayed in the hug position for awhile. I love my family so much. Just then, I heard Lucas whispered from the hallway.

"Tiffany," He said so low so that I could hear him. "Lucina wants to meet your family."

"What?! Are you crazy?! They'll freak out!" I whispered quickly. They can't meet my daughter now. Can you imagine what would happen? I'm sure Emmett would.

"When was the last time you saw your family?" Lucas asked.

"About nine months ago."

"Perfect." Lucas said. "It'll be enough to convince your family about Lucina being born just like any babies and they won't question about her appearance right now."

"But –"

"Just follow my lead." Lucas said. "Remember, humans are easy to lie to." Of course they are. Take me for example.

"Tiffany, are you okay?" Mom asked when we all broke apart.

"Uh yeah, just thinking about how much I'll miss you guys." I said receiving another group hug from my family.

"Gwen, Hayden, Sam," My family broke apart and turned around to see Lucas holding Lucina who is wearing a pink tunic with pink and white stripes leggings sitting up in his arms. "Say hello to Lucina." He said as Lucina smiled at them making a sound as if she was trying to hi.

"Is she your daughter?" Sam asked as she and my parents got up and looked at Lucina quite mesmerized.

"Actually," I got up and walked over to Lucas. "She's mine." I said as Lucas handed Lucina over to me. I saw the shocked look on their faces at my words.

"Wait what!" Sam asked.

"What she said." Lucas said.

"What's going on?" Dad asked.

"There was another reason why I went to the hospital." I said.

"You didn't tell us you were pregnant." Mom asked sounding confused.

"Well it was complicated to explain." I said afraid to look at my family's reaction.

"Why, does it have to do with the father?" Dad asked. Oh no, he sounds mad. "Should I know who he is so I can give him a piece of my mind?"

"You don't have to worry about him Hayden." Lucas said and my family and I looked at him who is surprisingly all calm. "He and my family kinda have a long history together so he's pretty much our problem. Just leave the guy to us. Trust me, I am the godfather of Lucina after all."

"Oh wow congrats Lucas." Sam said and that's when my dad smiled. I take that as a good sign.

"Well it's nice to see that you care so much for my daughter." Dad said coming over to Lucas and gave him a firm squeeze on the shoulder. "I've forever grateful for you Lucas."

"Thank you Hayden." Lucas smiled. I turned to see my mom staring Lucina.

"Can I hold her?" She asked. I looked at Lucas who nodded and I nodded at my mom slowly passing my daughter to her

"Hello little one." Mom said when she held my daughter in her arms as Lucina smiled at her. "She's so beautiful."

"I know." I said.

"She looks exactly like you when you were born." Dad said coming over to mom and smiled at Lucina.

"I know I mean she has her eyes, hair, the face, I'm telling you Tiffany you two could be sisters." Sam said smiling at her niece.

"Well I'm glad she resembles me." I said. Lucina giggled and smiled as she had my family wrapped up in her fingers. She sure has my family's love already. I mean what do you expect, she's family. After spending half an hour bonding with Lucina, my family told everyone it was time for them to leave.

"I'll let you know the date of my wedding so you can help me out." Sam said giving me a hug. "Lucas, you and your family are welcome to come." She blushed speaking to him.

"We would love to." Lucas said causing Sam to blush again. Get your heart checked Sam.

"Bye Tiffany, bye Lucina, bye Lucas," Mom said going through the hugs and saved the biggest one for Lucas. "Thank you for being there for my daughter."

"Always." Lucas said hugging her back.

"Yes, thank you." Dad said giving Lucas a one arm hug. "I'm surprised you two aren't together."

"Dad!" I groaned as Lucas freaked out and begged him to be quiet.

"SHHHHH, dude my wife's here!" Lucas hissed as he looked around frantically for Krystal.

"Oh like she would've heard that." Dad chuckled as I heard Krystal let out a gentle growl as the boys started laughing. Thanks a lot dad.

My family said goodbye to everyone and was in their cars as they drove off while everyone and I waved them goodbye.

I don't know how to explain this to you guys but I feel like all this heavy stuff that's been on my chest has finally been lifted. It seems like it is just a way to clear out everything so that you can start over. I guessed this is what Lucas went through and look how it turned out for him. Well I should be doing the same by starting a new life with my daughter. Let's see where this chapter takes me.

Lucas's POV

"Tiffany."

"Mom, Dad, Sam?!"

Okay what is Tiffany's family doing here and how did they find her at our place. Hold on, rewind that, who invited them here, not that I'm being rude about it. Judging by the silence it seems like everyone except Carlisle, were not expecting them either.

"Well that's a nice way to react to our surprise visit." Sam laughed.

"Uh, sorry but what are you guys doing here?" Tiffany asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing." Hayden said. I saw his aura of blue telling me he's relieved. You know how dads react when they worry about their daughter. Take Edward for example.

"Um guys, I think we should give Tiffany and her family some privacy." Carlisle said as the others nodded and silently left the room. I just stood where I was because I couldn't help but worry about how Tiffany's gonna handle explaining things to her family.

"Lucas," Gwen said as if she just noticed me. "It's so nice to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm doing good Gwen." I said giving a small smile.

"Wow Lucas, you really haven't changed at all." Hayden said looking at me up and down.

"Well I do get that from my mom," I shrugged. "You know how it is, I'm older than I look." I said as Hayden chuckled. It's nice to know that Hayden likes me more than Matt and Cooper.

"You look great." Sam stuttered while blushing. Man this girl hasn't gotten over me. It's been what fifteen years? Isn't she dating some guy name Ethan?

"Thanks Sami." I smiled. I didn't have to see Sam's aura to know that she blushed into a shade of red. "Well I'll just leave you guys to your moments." I nodded at everyone and left the room. Once I was out of sight, I whispered to Tiffany.

"Tiffany, whatever your family asks you, just lie." I said. "Don't worry, humans are easy to lie to. Just look at what I did to you back in Lacey. Good luck." And with that, I walked away until I entered another room where everyone else minus Rosalie and Lucina are in.

"I wasn't expecting them to come here." Carlisle said to everyone.

"You didn't know they were coming?" I asked looking at Edward and Alice in surprise. Alice would've seen that and Edward would've heard them from outside.

"It wasn't really planned. They just went with it." Alice explained.

"I guess I was too focused watching Lucina and Tiffany together that I didn't pay attention to her family's thoughts until Carlisle called me." Edward said.

"How did they find Tiffany?" Krystal asked.

"They went to Tiffany's apartment when she didn't call them and were informed that she went to the hospital." Edward explained. "When someone told them that Carlisle brought Tiffany here, Sam pretty much gave them the address since she came here before on Lucas's wedding."

"This could be hard for Tiffany." Jasper said. "I mean I'm sure she's capable of controlling her thirst around humans but being the situation she's in now, you can imagine how difficult it's gonna be." Yeah that is hard. I mean I knew she has to face the fact that she might not see her family again but she's not ready to face them now.

"You think that's hard." We turned to see Rosalie coming in with Lucina who is now wearing a pink tunic with pink and white stripes leggings.

"What is it Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"Lucina wants her mother, now." Rosalie said as Lucina started squirming around in her arms.

"Lucina," I said walking over to her. "Your mother is seeing her family right now, your grandparents and aunt."

Lucina stopped squirming and looked at me.

" _Can I meet them?"_ Oh boy.

"She wants to meet them." I said looking at everyone who started to get worried.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Carlisle said.

"That's what I'm thinking too. Her parents will freak with questions." I said.

"Why not, it's fun to watch how they'll react. OW! Quit hitting me!" Emmett complained while rubbing his head to where Jasper hit him.

"Well if you use your head for once and not be an idiot than we won't hit you." Jasper said. "Have you forgotten that Tiffany's family is human? We can't endanger their lives. The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us."

Exactly, I'm not gonna let the Volturi do anything to Tiffany's family just because they know that Tiffany's a vampire. Maybe Aro might have some sympathy but others like Jane and mostly Caius who would love a reason to give out punishments without giving a chance to explain wouldn't care because of how uptight he is when it comes to the law. He'll be like 'They know about us. That's all that matters. They must be punished!' like that. Can't he ever cut some slack? Anyway,

"Why can't Lucina meet Tiffany's family?" We all turned to see it was Nessie who spoke. "You guys let me meet Grandpa Charlie when I was born."

"Nessie, that's different," Bella said. "Charlie knows that we're different if it wasn't for Jacob."

"Hey, would you want to have Charlie go through hell if he heard you were dead?" Jacob said holding his hands up in surrender.

"But he's okay with it, just only wants the need to know basis." Nessie said. "I think Lucina deserves to meet them.

"But Nessie, Tiffany's family is human." Krystal said. "None of them are related to Quiluete tribe or connected to them like Charlie or my friends are."

"Besides, how would you explain about Lucina's aging and such? If they're gonna be like visiting her so often it's gonna be hard to explain." Rosalie said.

"Actually," We turned to see Edward who had an idea look on his face. "Tiffany's family are gonna be traveling together for awhile and Sam's engaged and will be moving to Arizona for college with her fiancé."

"Ooh I want to plan out Sam's wedding!" Alice squealed jumping up and down. Man, such an annoying energetic pixie.

"So she can meet them?" Nessie asked.

"Yes, I think it's safe for them to meet Lucina." Edward nodded.

"Alright I'll take her." I said taking Lucina and getting her to sit up in my arms. "But it's only because I had a feeling you guys would gang up on me again to handle the situation." I said as everyone laughed and I left the room.

"Okay Lucina," I said as got her to look at me in the eyes. "You're gonna meet your grandparents and your aunt." Lucina smiled and I saw excitement in her aura. "But as you heard, they're not like us or Jacob. We have to be careful around them which mean you can't talk to them like how you talk to me, Rosalie and your mother. We don't want to scare them, alright."

" _Okay."_ Lucina said to me

"Also, their scent will make you thirsty so you can't bite them. You understand?" I asked. Okay this is weird being the parenting figure but I seemed to be able to handle it well since Lucina nodded. "Okay then, let's go." I repositioned her in my arms and was at the entrance to the living room where I heard the conversation going on.

"You are coming to my wedding though before I leave right?" Sam said.

"I wouldn't miss it Sambo." Tiffany chuckled. Might as well let Tiffany know.

"Tiffany," I said so low so that she could hear me. "Lucina wants to meet your family."

"What?! Are you crazy?! They'll freak out!" Tiffany whispered quickly. Like she think I didn't know that?

"When was the last time you saw your family?" I asked.

"About nine months ago." She said. Brilliant!

"Perfect." I said. "It'll be enough to convince your family about Lucina being born just like any babies and they won't question about her appearance right now."

"But –"

"Just follow my lead." I said. "Remember, humans are easy to lie to."

"Tiffany, are you okay?" I heard Gwen ask.

"Uh yeah, just thinking about how much I'll miss you guys." Tiffany said. I can hear another hug coming along. I guess that's my cue. I thought and I entered the room.

"Gwen, Hayden, Sam," Tiffany's family broke apart and turned around to see me and Lucina. "Say hello to Lucina." I said as Lucina smiled at them making a sound as if she's trying to hi.

"Is she your daughter?" Sam asked as she and her parents got up and looked at Lucina. I don't blame them how mesmerized they are to see a beautiful baby.

"Actually," Tiffany got up and walked over to me. "She's mine." She said as I handed Lucina over to Tiffany. Her family was completely shocked at her words.

"Wait what!" Sam asked.

"What she said." I said.

"What's going on?" Hayden asked.

"There was another reason why I went to the hospital." Tiffany said.

"You didn't tell us you were pregnant." Gwen said sounding confused.

"Well it was complicated to explain." Tiffany said not looking at her family, probably afraid of their reaction.

"Why, does it have to do with the father?" Hayden asked. He looks like he's ready to kill judging from his dark red aura. "Should I know who he is so I can give him a piece of my mind?"

"You don't have to worry about him Hayden." I said and everyone looked at me. "He and my family kinda have a long history together so he's pretty much our problem. Just leave the guy to us. Trust me, I am the godfather of Lucina after all." I said smoothly.

"Oh wow congrats Lucas." Sam said as Hayden smiled and came up to me.

"Well it's nice to see that you care so much for my daughter." Hayden said giving me a firm squeeze on the shoulder. "I've forever grateful for you Lucas."

"Thank you Hayden." I smiled.

"Can I hold her?" Gwen asked Tiffany. Tiffany looked at me and I gave her the okay when I nodded my head and Tiffany nodded slowly passing Lucina to her mom.

"Hello little one." Gwen said as Lucina smiled at her. "She's so beautiful."

"I know." Tiffany said.

"She looks exactly like you when you were born." Hayden said coming over and smiled at Lucina.

"I know, I mean she has her eyes, hair, the face, I'm telling you Tiffany you two could be sisters." Sam said smiling at her niece.

"Well I'm glad she resembles me." Tiffany said. So do I. The last thing Tiffany needs is to see something Lucina inherited that reminds her of Joham but I'm sure she loves Lucina regardless. Lucina giggled and smiled as she had everyone wrapped in her fingers just like how she has me and my family. After spending half an hour bonding with Lucina, Gwen, Hayden and Sam told everyone it was time for them to leave.

"I'll let you know the date of my wedding so you can help me out." Sam said giving Tiffany a hug. "Lucas, you and your family are welcome to come." She blushed when she spoke to me.

"We would love to." I said causing Sam to blush harder. I don't think this marriage is gonna go well for Sam.

"Bye Tiffany, bye Lucina, bye Lucas," Gwen said going through the hugs and gave me the biggest one. "Thank you for being there for my daughter."

"Always." I said hugging her back.

"Yes thank you." Hayden said giving me a one arm hug. "I'm surprised you two aren't together."

"Dad!" Tiffany groaned as I would've gone red with embarrassment. Why does he always think me and Tiffany would be together?

"SHHHHH, dude my wife's here!" I hissed as I looked around for Krystal of her reaction.

"Oh like she would've heard that." Hayden chuckled as I heard Krystal let out a gentle growl while the guys laughed. Oh that's just great. I'm dead.

Tiffany's family said goodbye to us and were in their cars as they drove off as we waved them goodbye.

"I can't believe how well they took it." Tiffany said in relief.

"What did I tell ya; humans are easy to lie to." I said.

"Yeah take Bella for example." Edward chuckled as Bella punched his arm in annoyance.

"So this is it huh?" Tiffany asked looking at Lucina who is back her mother's arm.

"Your new life is about to begin." I said.

* * *

 **It's not over yet you guys. So right now I'm still trying to write out the next part. I already got the ending of the story but the rest is still in need of a plotline of the next chapters before the ending so it's gonna take me awhile but please be patient and I'll get them updated as soon as possible. Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on an all new Full Of Surprises…**_

 _Tiffany's POV_

 _Edward came in and noticed me and Bella who has a sad expression on her face. He gave me a small smile as if he's sorry. Just then his eyes widened with shock when he looked at Bella._

" _Bella, your arm." Bella and I had confused expressions on faces as Bella looked at her to where James bit her only to see that it wasn't there._

 _ **Next Time**_

 _ **Discoveries**_


	15. Discoveries

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see how Tiffany is handling with her new life. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Discoveries**

Tiffany's POV

It was now the middle of March; spring is coming, the flowers are blooming, the place is getting greener and the sun's shining, not much though. Once everything was settled, I returned back to school and resumed my teaching. When I got back, the entire faculty was completely stunned at my new appearance. I can see what everyone's been talking about with the whole unwanted attention and they're the ones who have to go to school over and over. I feel sorry for Lucas. He's the one who's stuck as an eighteen year old. It's a good thing that I now have complete control over my thirst since I'll be teaching in a room full of innocent children. I don't know what to do with my life if I couldn't handle it like Carlisle does when he works in the hospital. That's the least of my worries. My main concern is how fast my daughter is growing up.

They say that time flies by very fast but I never imagined it to be this fast. A month had passed since Lucina was born and already she's grown up to be in a body of a five year old. She's already matured at an exceptionally fast pace both mentally and physically as she learns to form full sentences only one week after birth and learning to walk at two and a half. Right now her hair is brunette like mine, with soft waves like Sam, eyes of beautiful platinum similar to mine and a diamond face shape that resembles like mine. Her skin is pale but as pale as mine and warm, her heart beats and glows when she's in the sunlight. Basically, she's pretty much like Nessie.

Carlisle does some checkups on Lucina while taking notes on her growth rate to compare them with Nessie's. Throughout the first month of her birth before I returned to school, I started teaching her pretty much how a parent should teach their children before they start school. Not sure if I want my kid to be in school with the human teens unknowing her actual age. Everyone from the Cullen family got involved with helping taking care of Lucina since I'm a single mother of her while protecting her from Joham. We haven't heard anything from him since he last came to the Cullen house so it is unpredictable to know when he'll strike.

Anyways, as promised, I let Rosalie help take care of Lucina like she were her own while letting Alice buying Lucina _lots_ of clothes for her and dresses her up. How does everyone deal with that girl? Esme helps with tutoring Lucina for me when I'm busy, Edward offers to teach Lucina how to play the piano when she became interested in it, Bella reads stories to her during Lucina's free time, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Nessie play games with Lucina but mostly Emmett and Jasper end up wrestling with each other which Lucina seems to enjoy it a lot. Lucina enjoys her time the most with Lucas while Krystal sits back and draws pictures of them. Sometimes she gives Lucina art lessons and most of the kitchen is filled with Lucina's drawing. I'm amazed how Lucas and Lucina interact with each other. Lucas acts more like father figure than a godfather. Something I wish I could've given to Lucina but I guess as of right now, I'm just gonna give her everything I could to make sure she has a happy life and cherish every moment I have with her.

I came inside to the Cullen house from school one afternoon to see the place empty. Or so I thought.

"Hey Tiffany." I jumped when I turned around to see Bella coming down the stairs. I really got to pay attention to my surroundings.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" She asked at the foot of the stairs.

"No, no, I'm just very distracted since I've returned to school." I said throwing my bags aside and flopping myself on the sofa. "My students kept complaining that they missed me since the sub wasn't doing a good job."

"That bad?" Bella asked sitting next to me.

"Apparently his idea of punishment is public spanking," I said while adding. "With a paddle."

"That's terrible!" Bella said.

"I know. Good thing I reported him to the school about it." I said. "That plus the fact that he wouldn't stop flirting with me since I returned. I mean seriously he's like sixty or possibly seventy. Gross! Anyways, with many students and their parents as witness, I'm sure he'll get fired."

"If it helps, we can offer to hire some good lawyers to help you out." Bella said.

"That would great but I don't want you guys to spend your money on me." I said. It was already enough that they're letting me and Lucina stay here longer while providing us a lot of accessories until I find a new place but this is going too far.

"Don't you think I would've told them that when they spent money on me?" Bella chuckled. "Don't worry about it. We want to help you so please just go with it."

"Well if you say so." I sighed. "So where is everyone?"

"As usual, Rosalie and Alice went shopping, Nessie's hanging with Jacob at La Push, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle is checking signs for Joham and Lucas and Krystal took Lucina to the park." Bella said. Hearing Lucina spending time with her godparents makes me smile. Bella and I kept making conversation for awhile when I noticed something on Bella's arm. On her wrist was a small crescent-shape scar, a scar pretty similar to Lucas's.

"Bella, how did you get that?" I asked pointing at her arm. She was curious at what I was talking about until she saw it.

"Oh, that." She said and her face fell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"No it's fine, I just totally forgot about it." Bella said.

"What happened?"

"I was bitten obviously by that tracker who was after Alice, James." Bella said.

"I thought Edward was the one who changed you." I said.

"He was but I think its best that I explain it from the beginning." Bella said and took a deep breath.

"It happened when I first moved into Forks to live with Charlie after my mom got remarried and the first time I met Edward and fell in love with him." She started. "One day, Edward invited me to join his family for baseball. Maybe when the weather's right, we'll take you and Lucina out to show you girls how we Cullens play it." Bella chuckled.

"Anyways, during the game, they came." Bella said. "James and his coven came across our path and James caught my scent. He was determined to hunt me down for sport since he was so intrigued about Edward's protectiveness to me as a human."

"Knowing about the plan to hunt me down, Edward's family separated me and Edward so that I would be safe." She said. "Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme tried to distract James while I stayed in Phoenix with Alice and Jasper."

"It _seemed_ like it was going well," Bella said. "That is until I got a phone call… from James."

I gasped. "He figured it out."

"More than that, he has my mother." I can't believe him. Why would people drag someone into a situation that has nothing to do with them? If that happened to my daughter, oh they would so regret that.

"So what happened next?"

"James said that he has my mother and that he wants me to give myself up to him at my old ballet studio." Bella said.

"And you did." I said.

"Yes, I had to sneak out of Alice and Jasper's sight so that I could face him alone." Bella said. "By the time I made it to the studio, I found out that James didn't have my mother and it was all a trap." I don't think I have to ask what happens after that.

"So how did you end up with that scar if you weren't, you know…"

"Edward and the others arrived just in time to stop James and burn him but not before he was able to take a bite out of me." Bella said. "Edward was able to suck the venom out of me before I was able to become a vampire, but now I will forever have this scar on me forever."

I just stared at her arm all saddened at the scar. That's terrible for Bella; to be reminded of the guy that nearly killed her and have him haunt her for the rest of her life. Bella doesn't deserve that. It's like having a creepy stalker running over your skin in a gleeful way. It just sucks that it'll stay like that. I just wish it would just go away so that Bella could live happily with her life free from that guy.

I was so drawn on Bella's scar until I heard footsteps coming inside. Bella and I looked up to see Edward coming in. When Edward entered the room, he noticed me and Bella who has a sad expression on her face. He gave me a small smile as if he's sorry. There's no reason to be sorry. I'm sorry Bella has to live with _that_ for the rest of her life. Just then his eyes widened with shock when he looked at Bella.

"Bella, your arm!" Bella and I had confused expressions on faces as Bella looked at her to where James bit her, only to see that it wasn't there.

"It's gone!" Bella gasped as everyone came inside.

"What's going on?" Lucas said lifting Lucina, who has a balloon in her hand, off his shoulders and placed her on the floor.

"The mark where James bit me, it's gone." Bella said.

"What!"

"Impossible!" Carlisle said coming up to Bella to examine her arm and saw nothing but pale skin.

"Don't say impossible Carlisle," Jacob said. "In case you didn't notice, we live in the impossible."

"Shut it mutt. You know what he meant." Rosalie said. Edward then turned his head to me.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." I said in surprised that he would assume I had something to do with it.

"You were staring at Bella's scar when I came in here." Edward said as everyone looked at me.

"I-I-I don't know," I said. "I just hated seeing Bella having that scar forever and I just wanted that thing to go away."

"I wonder," Carlisle thought.

"What is it Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"He's wondering if Tiffany has the gift to heal." Edward answered from hearing Carlisle's mind.

"Is that even possible?" Krystal asked.

"Only one way to find out," Alice said. "Jasper," Jasper nodded his head and motioned me to come over to him. Once I approached him, Jasper rolled up both of his sleeves and I gasped to see numerous bite marks all over his arms.

"I'll explain later." Jasper said. "Try and do you like did before with Bella."

I nodded and stared at Jasper's arms. Just how many vampires bit him? It makes Jasper a rebel with insane scars. I thought back on what I did with Bella's scar and just thought of wanting them to go away. At that moment, the scars slowly started fading and fading until not a single mark was showing on his now clear pale marble-like skin. I was completely astounded.

"Wow, amazing!" Nessie said.

"I wonder what made Tiffany able to develop that kind of gift." Esme said.

"Well Tiffany always makes people feel better with her words whenever they feel down and hurt and such like how she was there for me after I lots Meghan." Lucas said. "I guess Tiffany's mind was able to develop her skill to a whole new level."

I don't believe it; I have a gift like everyone? Cool!

"Hey Tiffany, maybe you can get rid of Joham's bite mark on Lucas." Krystal said excitedly as Lucas looked like he could hardly believe it.

"Let's try it." Bella said. I walked up to Lucas and he held out his arm for me. I stared at that horrible scar and try to concentrate on getting rid of it. I wanted that mark to go away so that we can all move on with our lives and forget Joham. I just blinked for a second until I was able to see Lucas's arm again and saw the scar where Joham bit him is still there. Nothing changed. What? I tried again and this time I made sure not to blink. The scar still remained the same.

"It's not working." I said.

"I don't understand. How could she not heal Lucas?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"Well Bella was bitten when she was human and Jasper was bitten during that time in the war and during that newborn army years ago," Carlisle explained. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I think it's because of the type of venom Joham has." Edward explained and we all looked at him where he has a sad expression on his face. "I read into his mind before he escaped. His isn't like ours. He added some sort of substance in the venom so that whenever he injects himself with it it'll make it impossible for someone to get rid of the scar even if they have a healing ability."

I saw Lucas's face fell as if he lost all hope.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's okay Tiffany," Lucas said sincerely. "It's not a big deal. You tried your best. It's not like you didn't put any effort to it." He chuckled.

"Well at least we know about Tiffany's gift." Carlisle said. "But she's gonna need some training to get the hang of it."

"We could call Zafrina," Bella suggested. "She has helped me before on how to use my shield and she could help again to see how Tiffany could use her gift."

"You surprise me in so many ways, love." Edward said coming over to Bella placing and arm around her and kiss her.

"I could definitely use all the help I could get." I said.

"We are always happy to help Tiffany." Esme smiled.

"Hey guys," We looked to see Jacob who has a panicked look on his face. "I don't want you all to freak out but has anyone seen Lucina?"

My eyes widened as we all looked at where she was standing only to see she was gone.

"She was right here next to me." Lucas said as everyone looked around.

"How come I didn't see her?" Alice said.

"I can't find her scent." Jasper said.

"She's not at the house!" Jacob said.

No, this can't be. My baby!

* * *

 **Sorry but that's how I do it. So what happened to Lucina? Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on an all new Full Of Surprises…**_

 _Tiffany's POV_

" _It might work actually." Edward said looking at Lucas._

" _What is it?" I asked. Jasper looked at Edward and then at me._

" _Tiffany, whatever you do, do not kill Lucas."_

 _ **Next Time**_

 _ **Close Call**_


	16. Close Call

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Lucina has mysteriously vanished. What happened to her?**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Close Call**

Lucas's POV

How could I let this happen? How could I let Lucina out of my sight? Why was I so focus on getting rid of that damn bite mark on my arm? Why am I asking all these questions at this moment? Man what kinda godfather am I? I don't think Tiffany is handling it well than I am. Now how do I describe this; Tiffany flipped and came at me like a raging bull.

"How could you let this happened?!" She yelled when she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me until we're face to face. "How could you have lost my daughter?!"

"Tiffany, calm down will ya." I asked and then her hands went to my neck.

"How can I calm down when my daughter is missing?!" Tiffany asked.

"Tiffany… you're… breaking… me…"

"Maybe that's what I want!" Tiffany growled. Jasper sent his waves at Tiffany while it took Jacob and Edward's strength to pull her away from me as I started gulping for air and made sure nothing's broken.

"Tiffany, this is no time for you to kill Lucas." Jasper said.

"Why not, this is much more fun to watch than when Bella was about to kill Jacob when she heard that he imprinted on Nessie. OW!" Emmett cried when Jacob and Bella slapped him on the head.

"Let's not sit around and argue and find Lucina!" Jacob said and everyone burst out of the house and split up into groups. Krystal and I can hear Jacob howl after he phased to call the pack for an emergency search party. Krystal and I are now deep in the woods close to the mountains and so far nothing.

"I can't find her scent anywhere." Krystal said. I looked around and not a single aura besides Krystal's. No, this can't be happening. I couldn't help myself when I punched the nearest boulder causing it to split in two.

"Lucas, would you stop that?" Krystal asked.

"Well can you blame me for how upset I am at myself?" I asked. "This is my fault, you can't deny that." I then felt a sting on my cheek and looked at Krystal like she actually cussed for the first time. She slapped me!

"Uh, OW!" I said placing my hand on my cheek where it hurts.

"Forget about whose fault it is," Krystal said. "Right now, let's find Lucina."

"Fine," I said. "I can't believe you slapped me."

"Well I have to knock some sense out of you somehow." Krystal shrugged as we started searching. We started looking around going through every tree and rocks to find her while calling her name.

"Lucina?"

"Lucina!"

"Lucina, where are you?"

"Say something!"

Krystal and I were now at the river where on the other side is where the pack is. So far they got nothing.

"Lucina, can you hear me?" I called. "It's Lucas and Krystal. If you're here, say something, give me a sign." Nothing; not peep, not a cry, nothing. I can't believe she might be gone. I just want to sit here and cry. Cry the same way when I lost Meghan, when I lost my family, when I lost the people I love. Just when I thought all was lost, I heard something faint.

" _Lucas!"_ I gasped at her voice.

"Lucina!" I cried as I followed her sound.

"You found her?" Krystal asked running next to me.

"No, but I heard her calling me in my head." I said.

"Does she know where she is?" Krystal asked. Looks like we're about to find out.

" _Lucina, do you know where you are?"_ I asked her in my head.

" _No, some people have me but I can't see them because it's all cloudy."_ She certainly sounds scared.

" _Stay calm,"_ I said. _"Just keep talking so we can follow your voice."_

" _Okay."_ She said and kept calling my name. I can definitely hear her voice gradually getting louder.

"Krystal, go thirty degrees to your left." I said.

"Got it." Krystal said as she sped up past me and took off in the direction I told her with me following behind her.

" _Lucina, keep it up. I can definitely hear you getting louder."_ I said as Lucina continues shouting my name. Her voice is getting louder and louder by the second. We're getting close.

"Krystal, fifty degrees to your right." Krystal followed suit as I was able to catch up to her.

"I see something." Krystal said. I followed her sight to see a white cloudy mist speeding ahead of us very fast.

"Christina!" I growled and Krystal and I sped up to it. Christina must have noticed because as we caught up to her, she quickly turned but we were able to follow after it. The chase was insane since the mist keeps running away from us by zigzagging around like a jack rabbit that it was impossible to catch even with Krystal's speed.

How on earth do you catch mist? Christina is still ahead us with Krystal a few feet away from her and me behind. Just when I thought that there's no way of stopping her, an idea popped into my head.

"Krystal," I called as I sent out an aura sphere to her. Krystal caught on as she caught the aura sphere and threw it like a bowling ball giving it such dynamic force as the sphere picked up the speed. The aura sphere made contact with the mist and next thing I saw were Blake, Christina and Lucina coming out of it tumbling to the ground.

"Lucina!" Krystal cried as she came over to Lucina and hugged her.

I caught up to the ones that kidnapped my goddaughter as they quickly got up. I grabbed Blake by the neck and slammed him to the mountain wall. I turned to see Christina coming at me but I quickly sent a kick to her stomach sending her flying. Blake grabbed me but I quickly threw him over my shoulders and slammed him into the ground. Christina came at me again and was about to throw a punch at me but I grabbed it and quickly turned her around until I was able to grab the back of her neck while I did the same with Blake once I picked him up. With every strength I have, I slammed both of them to the mountain wall where I heard huge cracks. None of them moved. Either I killed them or they're taking their time to come back from the cracks to heal.

"Krystal, is Lucina alright?" I asked still having them pinned to the wall.

"She's okay," Krystal called. "She's just a bit shaken." Well that's good to hear.

"Call the guys where we are," I said. "I'm gonna need help carrying these two to the main house." Krystal did so and a few seconds later she informed me that Edward and Emmett who are the closest are on their way.

"Lucina, how did you end up with them?" Krystal asked as I looked over my shoulder to see Krystal down on Lucina's level.

"I went outside to play with my balloon you bought me and then I somehow was in a place that was all cloudy." Lucina said.

"Lucina, you know you're not supposed to go outside without adult super vision." I said as I pulled Blake and Christina back and slammed them to the wall again when I felt a twitch from them moving.

"But I was only outside at the door so I didn't go far." Lucina said.

"Still, you shouldn't have left like that. We were all worried sick, even your mother was so worried about you." Krystal said.

"Yeah she was worried alright when she wanted to rip my head off." I sarcastically as I pulled Blake and Christina back and slammed them to the wall again.

"I'm sorry." Lucina sniffed as Krystal soothed her.

"It's okay," I said. "Just don't do that again because you don't want your mother to kill your godfather now do ya?" I said as I pulled Blake and Christina back and slammed them to the wall _again._ What I said made Lucina give a small laugh. There's that smile.

"Lucas, Krystal!" We turned our heads to see Edward and Emmett coming to us.

"You've found Lucina," Edward said and then he saw me. "And Blake and Christina."

"Aw Lucas, you took all the fun here!" Emmett complained.

"You can rip some heads after we get some answers from these two." I said as I pulled Blake and Christina from the wall and handed them over to the guys.

"Oh hell yeah!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Emmett!" Krystal cried as Lucina giggled.

"Uncle Emmett, you have to put a dollar in the swear jar when we get home." Lucina said causing us to laugh.

"Yeah sure whatever you say squirt." Emmett grinned. We all arrived back at the main house five minutes later where we saw everyone outside.

"Oh my god Lucina!" Tiffany cried as she and Lucina ran into each other's arms and hugged. "What were you thinking running off like that?" Tiffany asked after giving her a lot of kisses.

"I'm sorry mommy." Lucina said as she started crying.

"It's okay," Tiffany said hugging her. "Just don't put me through like that again."

"Okay." Lucina said. Okay now that we gotten that out of the way,

"How did you find her?" Carlisle asked. "And what are they doing here?" He asked pointing at Edward and Emmett holding Blake and Christina who is still recovering from the cracks.

"Lucina said she was outside and these two must have waited their chances for them to grab Lucina and run for it." I explained.

"How come I wasn't able to see them?" Alice asked. "I saw them before." That is a good question.

"Well it appears that Christina's gift has become stronger. She no longer leaves a trail behind and is able to block our gifts." Edward explained from reading her mind.

"But that doesn't explain how you were able to find her." Bella said.

"Lucina called me in my head." I said. "I guess Christina wasn't able to block Lucina's thoughts from me."

"And Blake didn't know about it?" Krystal asked.

"He thought they didn't have to worry about it but I guess they were wrong." Edward smirked.

"Anyway, Krystal and I followed Lucina's voice and that's when we saw them." I said. Tiffany sudden came up to me where I thought she was gonna kill me again but instead she threw her arms around me.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry for how I reacted." Tiffany said. "Thank you."

"No need to apologize or thank me Tiffany," I said hugging her back and then we let go. "I don't blame you for how you reacted but next time that happens, take your anger out on Emmett."

"Hey!" Emmett said as everyone laughed. "Oh hey, our friends are about to join us." Sure enough, Blake and Christina came back and are now struggling to get out of Edward and Emmett's grip.

"Okay you two," I said walking up to them and they turned to face me. "We have questions and you're gonna answer them."

"And if we don't?" Blake asked. At that moment, Tiffany came at them so fast having ten times the fury on her face. Oh boy, mama bear has arrived… and she is beyond pissed.

"You listen here and you better listen well," Tiffany said fiercely. "You're lucky that Lucas didn't really kill you after he slammed you hard on the mountain wall but you're not gonna be so lucky with me here. You made a big mistake kidnapping my daughter and I am this close to ripping every single part of your body for what you've put my baby girl through. Now you better answer your reasons for kidnapping my baby or else I'll start ripping you off piece by piece for every answer you lie or refuse to answer, you got that?!" Blake quickly nodded while Christina remained silent but she too was frightened. I admit she even scares me more than earlier. Jasper gently pulled Tiffany away from them not even bothering to calm her down with his gift.

"Okay then," I said. "So unless you wanna deal with that or this," I held out my aura sphere at them. "You better start talking. Now what does Joham want with Lucina?"

Christina slowly started talking. "He has a bunch of theories to try out on gifted hybrids and he wanted her."

"Where is Joham?" Carlisle asked.

"We don't know." Christina replied. I looked at Edward and he's struggling. I guess Christina blocked him from reading her thoughts with her mist. Tiffany got out of Jasper's grasp and came at them again with a growl as if she's giving them a warning.

"We swear we don't know where our dad is!" Blake said quickly. "Dad kept in touch with us. He never told us where he is."

"Lucas?" Carlisle asked me and I looked at their aura that Christina isn't able to block.

I sighed. "They're telling the truth." I looked at Edward and Emmett and nodded my head.

" _Lucina, turn around and cover your ears."_ I said to her. Lucina did so as Emmett and Edward ripped their heads off and threw their bodies on the ground where we soon made a fire and burned them.

Tiffany's POV

I thought all was lost when Lucina suddenly disappeared but the minute I heard that Lucas and Krystal found her, I was relieved. I know I should've never taken my anger all out on Lucas like that. Could you blame me? I just couldn't imagine my life without my daughter.

When I saw Lucas and Krystal returned with Lucina, I was happy but crying, you how it is, but when I saw Edward and Emmett with them holding Blake and Christina, I was filled with raged. I didn't know what came over me but I went all mama bear on them threatening that I would tear them apart if they don't answer why they kidnapped my baby. Anyway, they told us that Joham still wants my daughter but we have no whereabouts to where he is. With that, the boys ripped those two apart and burned them.

"Oh Lucina, I'm so glad you're okay." I said hugging her as I plant kisses all over her little head.

"No harm that came upon her so she's alright." Carlisle said as I took a breath of relief. Right now we are back inside the house after burning Blake and Christina.

"That's great but we still got a problem with Joham." Rosalie said. "He's sounds pretty desperate to get his hands on Lucina."

"Well we can't just protect Lucina," Jacob said. "Joham probably knows that we'll be waiting for him and find a way to get past us just like he did with the newborn army."

"We have to stop him for real. We have to find him and stop him once and for all." Emmett said.

"But how do we find him?" Nessie asked. "We still don't know where he is. Not even his kids know his location."

"What about Nahuel?" Krystal asked. "Doesn't he know where Joham is?"

"Nahuel has never been on good terms with Joham after what he did to Nahuel's mother." Edward explained.

"If only I were able to see his future we would know where he is and find him," Alice said. "But he keeps hiding from me."

"So we have nothing on where Joham is, what he'll do and when he'll be coming." Bella said.

"I'm pretty sure by now that once Joham knows what happens to his kids, he'll take action and come here." Jasper said. Lucina held me so tight as if she were about to be pulled away from me as I plant another kiss on her head. No way I'm gonna let Joham get his hands on my Lil Lucy.

"Don't worry Lucina, we won't let anything happen to you." Esme said to her.

"Hey Tiffany," I looked up at Lucas who has a curious look on his face. "Back there when you went all crazy on Blake and Christina saying that they were lucky I didn't kill them, how did you know that I slammed them to the mountain wall? I didn't even say anything about that and only Edward knows from reading my mind." Everyone else looked at me in surprised.

"I don't know how to explain it," I said. "But I somehow saw it all happened while I was looking for Lucina and next thing that happened was that I was watching Blake and Christina being slammed into the wall. I didn't exactly saw who did it at first until I looked and recognized Lucas's watch on his arm and that's pretty much all I saw."

"We're you in my head?!" Lucas asked looking a bit freaked out.

"Actually, she saw it through your eyes." Edward said in amazement.

"Okay that is way creepier than having you to read my mind that one time I left my aura off without knowing." Lucas said to Edward.

"You mean the time when you were thinking about Krystal?" Emmett and Jasper laughed as Krystal giggled when Lucas looked embarrassed.

"Hey I thought I had my powers under control at that time." Lucas said.

"So you were able to see through Lucas's eyes?" Carlisle asked me.

"I guess." I said.

"Let's give it a try." Carlisle said and told Edward to run outside. Edward did so the moment he left the room very fast.

"Do you see where Edward is?" Jasper asked. I try to see where Edward is but all I saw is everyone in the living room.

"No." I shook my head and Edward came back when he was called.

"Do you remember what you did before you saw through Lucas's eyes?" Bella asked.

"I was with Nessie and Jacob searching for Lucina." I said replaying everything that happened.

"Anything before that?"

I thought way back before we left the house.

"I grabbed Lucas's neck ready to rip him apart when I kinda flipped." I said.

"Kinda?!" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"Try and touch Edward and see what happens." Bella suggested. I got up and touched Edward's shoulder. Edward soon ran outside and all of a sudden, I saw a beautiful green meadow with flowers blooming around the area.

"He's at the most beautiful meadow I've ever seen." I said.

"Of course Edward would go to our meadow." Bella smiled as Edward came back.

"You know I love going to our favorite place, love." Edward smiled as well giving her a kiss.

"So your gift is similar to Aro," Carlisle said. "You can only see through the person's eye once you make physical contact and have full access to see what they currently see."

"Okay, so how did she manage that?" Krystal asked.

"Well as you guys know from our friendship chant, Tiffany knows what people have been through which is why she's been given the title Life." Lucas explained.

"That could be where Lucina inherited her gift." Esme said.

"Yeah, you were able to see through Lucas's eyes without him knowing thus explaining the shield and how Lucina communicate is like how you understand people by seeing in their point of view." Jasper said in amazement.

"Tiffany, you just amaze me every day." Emmett said. I could say the same thing. My new life just gets cooler and cooler by the second.

"It might work actually." Edward said as we all looked to see him looking at Lucas who looked a bit surprised.

"Wow there Edward, that was not an idea." Lucas said.

"But it might be way to stop Joham." Edward said.

"She would never go for that." Lucas said.

"What is it?" I asked. Jasper looked at Edward who is staring at Jasper, probably speaking in his head, and then at me.

"Tiffany, whatever you do, do not kill Lucas." Jasper said.

* * *

 **What is Lucas's 'idea?' What do you think of Tiffany's gifts? Here's a surprise for you. I putting in another triple update special so get ready for the story of your lives. Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on an all three chapters update special on Full Of Surprises.**_

 _Tiffany's POV_

" _No, no way!"_

" _Come on Tiffany."_

* * *

 _I tried to fight off Joham to keep him away from my daughter but it was fruitless._

* * *

 _Lucina's POV_

 _I ran as fast as I could but Joham caught me too soon._

" _I tried to be nice with you but you left me no choice." He raised his hand ready to strike._

" _Hold it right there Joham!"_

* * *

 _Tiffany's POV_

 _Alice gasped and I saw her all blank. I think she's having a vision and it must be bad judging from Edward's expression._

" _Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked._

" _They're coming!" Alice said._

 _ **Next Time**_

 _ **The Libishomen Strikes Back**_


	17. The Libishomen Strikes Back Part 1

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The special update of Full Of Surprises. Here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - The Libishomen Strikes Back Part 1**

Tiffany's POV

"No, no way!"

"Come on Tiffany."

"I said no!"

"Tiffany, quit being stubborn like Bella."

"Hey!"

"Tiffany, please listen."

"Not gonna happen."

"You're not gonna change your mind no matter what we say, are you?"

"Obviously not."

"Would you just listen?"

"For the last time, I said no!"

"You gotta trust us on this Tiffany."

"I am not letting you guys use my daughter as bait!"

I am right now outside of the house on the deck with Lucas, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Jasper and Emmett where they are telling me about the plan to stop Joham. And I do not like it one bit.

"Look Tiffany," Edward said. "We know Joham's after Lucina and he'll stop at nothing to get her. By now, Joham could be on his way here at this very moment."

"If we wait for him here, he'll find his way around like last time." Carlisle said. "We would try to go find him and put a stop to his schemes but we have no idea where he is."

"But that's where your gift comes in Tiffany," Jasper said. "With your gift, you'll be able to see through his eyes undetected and know where he is but it'll only work if you make physical contact with him." I shuddered just thinking about touching him.

"The only way you'll make contact with him is if he comes to you and the only way he'll get to you is if you're with Lucina." Bella said.

"I'm not gonna let you guys endanger Lucina's life just so I'll be able to find Joham for you." I said.

"Man you're really not making this easy for any of us." Jacob said.

"What did you expect, that she'll just hand over her daughter to us that easily?" Emmett asked.

"Look Tiffany," Lucas said. He was the only one that hasn't spoken throughout the whole conversation and it was his idea. "I don't like this as much as you do and I did not come up with the idea to put Lucina's life on the line, _thank you_ Edward, but this could be the only way to find Joham and put an end to his sick psychotic ways of endangering humans once and for all. We're not being careless about Lucina but this could be our one shot to stop him."

"But what if the plan fails and he succeeds of taking Lucina away from me?" I started crying just thinking about losing my daughter and the thought of not being able to see her forever.

"Listen Tiffany," I looked at Alice who has a assure look on her face. "I may not be able to see the whole future of Joham and how the event runs right now but I saw that Lucina will make it out okay. You just gotta trust us, please."

"Tiffany, this plan might no, it will work." Lucas said. "I promise you that nothing will happen to Lucina. Come on, don't you wanna stop Joham and be done with him so you can move on with your life? What about Lucina? Don't you want her to be happy?"

Of course I want my daughter to be happy and I want to put an end to Joham but I'm not the kind of parent who would just risk a child's life like that. I wish I could believe that Lucina will be okay but what are the chances of that? She's the one thing that makes my life complete.

"Tiffany, you gotta have faith in us." Carlisle said. "Do this for Lucina." I just stood there and look at everyone, who looked like their minds have been made up. I soon met Lucas's face with mine.

"If anything happens to my daughter, it's on you." I said to him.

"He'll take it." Emmett grinned.

"Gee thanks Emmett." Lucas said sarcastically. "I'm getting tired of being dragged into this."

"You're the one who came up with the plan." Jacob teased.

"Correction, it was just a thought that came to me. It was never an idea!" Lucas said.

"So what's the plan?" I said. Edward looked at Alice who is going through her visions. When she came back, she nodded at Edward who then turned to Jasper. Again with the mind conversation.

"Alright, here's how we do it," Edward said and he started explaining the plan to us.

* * *

Lucas's POV

To be honest with you, I'm not comfortable with this plan. The main reason; using Lucina as a way to lure Joham to us. That there was never my idea.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **A few moments ago**_

" _Tiffany, you just amaze me every day." Emmett said._

 _So Tiffany can see through someone's eyes once she makes physical contact with them. That is so awesome, creepy but awesome. With that gift of hers, she can see what is happening, where they're at, pretty much you have their eyesight undetected._

 _If only she didn't need to make physical contact to access their eyesight, otherwise she would've already seen where Joham is and we'd be able to track him down. How do you get Tiffany to make contact with Joham? It's not like he would come if Tiffany's with Lucina._

" _It might work actually." Edward said and everyone looked at me. Wait, what? He didn't think I was being seriously about it, did he?_

" _Wow there Edward, that was not an idea." I said._

" _But it might be a way to stop Joham." Edward said. Oh hell no!_

" _She would never go for that." I said._

" _What is it?" Tiffany asked. Jasper looked at Edward who is staring at Jasper, probably speaking in his head, and then at Tiffany._

" _Tiffany, whatever you do, do not kill Lucas." Jasper said._

 _Oh boy._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Well the good news is that when Jasper and Edward told Tiffany of my 'idea,' she did not flip out and try to kill me. The bad news is that she's not okay with it. Well neither am I but if this is the only kind of approach to find Joham, then we gotta take that chance. Once we were able to convince Tiffany of the idea, Edward started explaining of the plan.

Alice was able to know when Joham will come for Lucina and that's in three days which gives all of us enough time to go over the plan. We spent countless hours processing every step to the plan, going every detail to make sure there are no flaws, some parts of the plan we have to go back and rethink our tactics, and going over where and when everyone's role in the plan will take place. By the end of the third day, the plan was ready, everything is set and everyone is prepared. Tomorrow will be the day where everything will happen. I just hope this works.

It was night time before the big day. Every second, I would be hearing my dead heart beating very loudly. Could you blame me, I'm nervous about this. Everyone was able to hunt before the event came so we're pretty much ready as you would say.

I was walking in the hallways upstairs of the main house and entered Lucina's room, used to be Krystal's before she moved in with me, where I saw the little one sitting on her bed hugging her huge white soft teddy bear that Emmett bought her.

"Hey Lulu." I said coming in.

"Hi Lucas." Lucina said through her beautiful soft voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked climbing on the bed and sat next to her. I saw through her aura of light black showing fear.

"I'm scared Lucas." Lucina said. It looks like I'm right.

"There's no need to be afraid of Joham" I said.

"That's not why," Lucina shook her head. "I'm scared that I might never get to see you or mommy or Krystal or anyone ever again." Lucina said as she hugged her bear tighter.

Of course she would feel that way. Just like Nessie, Lucina is able understand what is going on with her intelligence at such a young age at one month. She knows that Joham is her biological father and to our pleasure, she hates him for how he treated her mother and what he did to me. When we told Lucina of the plan where we are using her to lure Joham to us, despite that she was scared when told, she was determine to help. I pulled Lucina close to me causing her to let go of her bear, and hugged her.

"Don't worry Lucina," I said. "I promise you that Joham won't do a thing to hurt you. I'm not gonna let him get away with whatever he has plans with you. You _will_ see me, Krystal, your mother and everyone else once all of this is over. I want you to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Lucina asked lifting her head to look at me with her beautiful platinum eyes.

"I need you to be brave," I said. "Don't let Joham get to you. He'll win that way. You got to be brave for me, your mother, everyone but also for yourself. Do you think you could do that?"

Lucina nodded her head. "I promise."

"As long we all stick to the plan, we'll be able to put an end to Joham and all of us can live on a happier life." I said giving her a kiss on her head. "It's getting late. You should go to sleep now. We got a big day ahead of us."

"Okay." Lucina said and soon I tucked her into bed. As soon as her eyes closed, I kissed her head again as a way of goodnight.

"Goodnight Lulu, I love you." I said.

" _Goodnight Lucas, I love you."_ She said even though her eyes were closed.

"Lucas?" I looked up to see Tiffany at the door.

"Hey Tiffany, are you doing okay?" I asked walking up to her.

"I would say I'm fine but I would be lying." Tiffany said giving a small laugh. I went over to her and hugged her.

"I know you're worried about Lucina," I said. "I am too. None of us wanted to put her in this situation, but this is the only way."

"I wish there was another way." Tiffany said when I let go.

"Tiffany, I can't guarantee you that Lucina will be one hundred percent okay but she will be." I said.

"But if this plan fails,"

"It won't." I said. "Alice is positive about it even though her visions are subjective but she's sure that the plan is foolproof and even if the plan does fail, we'll find another way as long as we do this together through life, spirit, dreams, memory, forever, together."

 _ **Flashbacks**_

" _Thanks for helping me out with Justin back there guys." I said to Matt and Cooper._

" _Dude, we always got your back." Matt smiled while thumping my back._

" _You didn't think we just stand around and watch Justin kick your ass by surprise now, did ya? OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped his chest._

" _Hey, we always got each other's back through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle._

" _Spirit," Matt said putting his on top of Tiffany's._

" _Dreams," Cooper said following suit._

" _Memory," Hannah said with hers._

" _Forever," I said placing mine on top._

" _TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air._

* * *

" _Looks like I'm up." I said putting on my swim cap getting ready for the event._

" _Good luck. Remember, we're here for you through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand._

" _Spirit," Matt said joining Tiffany's._

" _Dreams," Cooper said followed._

" _Memory," Hannah said with hers._

" _Forever," I said placing mine on top._

" _TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air._

* * *

" _Anyways," Tiffany said rolling her eyes at the boys' action. "You know we have to come to see you get married because we are best friends and we'll always be here for each other with everything that goes on through Life," She held out her right hand in the center of our group._

" _Spirit," Matt said putting his right hand on top of Tiffany's._

" _Dreams," Cooper did the same with his._

" _Memory," Hannah said with hers._

 _I smiled big as I put my hand on top of everyone's and said "Forever,"_

" _TOGETHER!" We cheered as we threw our hands in the air._

* * *

" _Is this what's gonna happen to us?" I asked._

" _Whatever happens, we will always be there for one another through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle._

" _Spirit," Matt said putting his on top of Tiffany's._

" _Dreams," Cooper said following suit._

" _Memory," Hannah said with hers._

" _Forever," I said placing mine on top._

" _TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air._

* * *

" _We know that losing your family is hard for you Lucas." Hannah said._

" _That doesn't mean it's the end for you." Cooper said._

" _You're not alone you know." Matt said._

" _Because we're here for you and we'll always be through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand._

" _Spirit," Matt said joining Tiffany's._

" _Dreams," Cooper said followed._

" _Memory," Hannah said with hers._

 _I just stared at my friends joined hands and gave a smile as I placed mine on top._

" _Forever," I said._

" _TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air._

* * *

" _You know you don't have to do this." Cooper said._

" _I know." I said._

" _But you're still gonna." Tiffany said._

" _Yeah." I said._

" _Well if you really wanna do this, then there's no reason for us to stop you." Matt said and I turned to face my friends._

" _We hope you know what you're doing and we wish you the best for wherever you go." Hannah said._

" _Thanks guys." I said._

" _Remember that wherever you go, we'll always be there for you through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle._

" _Spirit," Matt said putting his on top of Tiffany's._

" _Dreams," Cooper said following suit._

" _Memory," Hannah said with hers._

 _I smiled. "Forever," I said placing mine on top._

" _TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

Tiffany smiled remembering our friendship chant.

"Lucas, thank you for everything." She said.

"You don't have to thank me Tiffany." I said.

"I should be," Tiffany said. "For being my best friend, for being like a brother to me, for always being there for me, for saving me from Joham, for changing me so that I could live with my daughter, for being an amazing godparent to Lucina, I can never thank you enough."

"You know I do anything for my best friend." I smiled. "Well I gotta go. It's my turn to hunt."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Tiffany said and with that, I left.

Tiffany's POV

After Lucas left to go hunting before the big day, I sat down on Lucina's bed and watched her sleep. What are the chances that this would be the last time I get to see my daughter sleep should this plan fail, the last time she'll get to sleep peacefully? I'm not trying to be selfish but I'll never understand why Joham wants Lucina so badly when there are other hybrids out there. Actually, I don't understand what's his deal wanting hybrids he created. He made one. Leave it at that and let others do it themselves.

"Mommy," I was startled when I heard Lucina's voice as she opened her eyes. "Are you scared that Joham will take me away from you?"

"A little bit," I said stroking her hair. "But I'll do everything I can to keep you safe and protected. I promise I won't let Joham hurt you." I kissed her forehead and pulled her closed to me. "Now go back to sleep baby girl." Lucina nodded as she came closer to me and closed her eyes.

"I love you my Lil Lucy." I said.

" _I love you too mommy."_ Lucina said to me and for the rest of the night I lay in bed with Lucina watching her sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Lucina asked.

"Alice said this is where it will happen." I said. Lucina and I are in the open forest on a partly cloudy Saturday. I looked at my phone to see the time at five to eleven. In five minutes, Joham will arrive. Let's hope this plan works.

"Lucina," I whispered very lowly so that she could hear me as I got down on her level. "Do you remember the plan?" Lucina nodded her head. "Remember that but just in case something happens to me, I need you to run. Run as fast as you can until you're back with Lucas and everyone else okay?"

"By the time I'm done with you, you won't have time to run."

I gasped as Lucina and I slowly turned around to see standing a few feet away from us is Joham looking ready than ever.

"Lucina, hide!" I said and Lucina ran and hid behind a huge rock as Joham started coming towards Lucina.

I started running at Joham to stop him but he got around me untouched and continued heading towards Lucina's direction. I ran after Joham but when I caught up with him, he quickly turned around and grabbed my wrists. I tried to fight off Joham to keep away from my daughter but it was fruitless as he threw me to the nearest tree. I quickly recovered as Lucina started running from Joham and I chased after him. Joham looked like he doesn't have time for me as he grabbed my neck and slammed me into the ground. Before I could reach out to make contact with him, he picked me up and slammed me into the huge rock.

"Mommy!" Lucina cried from another huge rock she was hiding behind causing Joham to let go of me and chased after her as I collapsed to the ground.

"Lucina, run!" I cried as I quickly got up and chase after Joham. Lucina tried to make a run for it but Joham was too fast for her as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of her!" I cried. Just then Joham quickly pulled a small black round object from his pocket and threw it to the ground causing a huge explosion of black smoke. I skidded and cough when I got in it. Once the smoke cleared, I looked around to see where Joham and Lucina went.

"Lucina? Lucina. Lucina!"

But it was hopeless; Joham is gone. He has my daughter and got away.

* * *

 **This doesn't sound good. Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time…**_

 _Lucina's POV_

 _I ran as fast as I could but Joham caught me too soon._

" _I tried to be nice with you but you left me no choice." He raised his hand ready to strike._

" _Hold it right there Joham!"_

* * *

 _Tiffany's POV_

 _Alice gasped and I saw her all blank. I think she's having a vision and it must be bad judging from Edward's expression._

" _Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked._

" _They're coming!" Alice said._

 _ **Next Time**_

 _ **The Libishomen Strikes Back Part 2**_


	18. The Libishomen Strikes Back Part 2

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Lucina has been taken by Joham. How is she gonna get out of this? Note; she is still in a form of a five year old body.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – The Libishomen Strikes Back Part 2**

Lucina's POV

I was hiding behind another big rock as mommy chased after Joham who is coming at me. Joham quickly turned around and grabbed mommy's neck and slammed her to the ground. Then he picked her up and slammed her into a huge rock.

"Mommy!" I cried causing Joham to let go of her and chased after me as mommy collapsed to the ground.

"Lucina, run!" She cried as she quickly got up and chase after Joham. I tried to make a run for it but Joham was too fast for me as he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of her!" Mommy cried as I struggle to get away from me. Just then Joham quickly pulled a small black round object from his pocket and threw it to the ground causing a huge explosion of black smoke. Just as the smoke appeared, something poked inside me and I realized it was a needle injected into me. I felt my whole body froze and I couldn't move. My eyes also gave away as they soon closed and nothing else.

* * *

I slowly began to wake up again. First thing I knew was that I'm lying on something soft but uncomfortable to what appears to be a bed. I also realized that I feel funny like something has been sucked out of me. I sat up and looked around to see that I'm in a dark room and it's cold.

Where am I? Where did Joham take me? What am I gonna do? Joham has me and mommy didn't get a chance to touch him so that she can use her gift to know where we are. I started crying because I might never get to see my mommy ever again or Lucas, Krystal, Aunt Rosalie, or anyone, ever. Just then the door suddenly opened and there he was.

"Hello little one." Joham said in such a scary voice.

"Where am I?" I asked sounding scared.

"We're somewhere far away alone where no one will be able to find us." Joham said. "So there's no point in hoping anyone would save you."

"My mommy and family will save me!" I said trying to be brave.

"I wouldn't count on that." Joham said. "You see, I'm well aware about most of your family members' gift thanks to my son Blake that you got rid of. So I've been keeping myself well hidden from that future seeing pixie including where I'm at now."

I was back to being scared. I tried to call my family with my gift.

" _Mommy, Lucas, Aunt Rosalie, where are you guys?"_

"Don't waste your time," I looked up at Joham and he looks delighted. "I was well aware of your gift when my kids first tried to kidnap you, which is why I inserted a drug inside you rendering yours as well as the rest of your vampire abilities useless even your mother's gift to see through your eyes when she touched you before you two came to where I would meet you." I gasped. "That's right I had a feeling she would try to do that when she failed to touch me and by the time the drug wears off which will be soon, we'll be gone before your family gets a chance to find you."

"W-What do you want with me?" I asked feeling like the scared little girl that I am.

"As you know, I'm a scientist," Joham said as walked up to me causing me to back up to the wall. "I met this couple who has a hybrid son who is a month older than you in a six year old body. I asked them all and they agreed that you two will be soul mates since you two both posses a gift. When the time comes, you will have his child to see if you two can have a child that will obtain a gift as well." He said stroking my hair making me shiver.

"No!" I said hitting his hand away from me. "I don't wanna be one of your playthings!"

He grabbed my arm. "You won't have a choice!" He said. "You are my daughter and you will do what I say! Now stop being difficult and be a good girl!"

I tried to get Joham to let go of me but he was much stronger than I am and I never felt more scared in my life.

" _I need you to be brave," Lucas said. "Don't let Joham get to you. He'll win that way. You got to be brave for me, your mother, everyone but also for yourself. Do you think you could do that?"_

That's when I remember something.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was sitting outside with Nessie and Krystal as we watched Lucas, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett and Jacob practicing their fighting moves._

" _That was cool Lucas!" I said as he came up to us._

" _Thanks Lucina." Lucas smiled._

" _Can you teach me, please?" I asked giving him what Aunt Alice calls the puppy eyes._

 _Lucas chuckled ruffled my head. "In time Lulu, in time but I can show you something really cool. Hey Emmett, let's go again and this time, do what you want to win."_

" _Oh you ask for it!" Uncle Emmett said as Lucas went back to the circle and got ready. Uncle Emmett started charging at Lucas but Lucas got down on his back in a curled position causing Uncle Emmett to fall and being thrown off by Lucas's foot._

 _Just as Lucas got on his feet, Uncle Emmett came behind him and grabbed him. He hoisted Lucas in the air making sure he has a good hold of him so he couldn't escape. I saw Lucas turning the corner of his eyes so that he can see me and winked. Lucas's hands went to Uncle Emmett's sides and he tickled him causing Uncle Emmett to let go of Lucas. Once Lucas was free, he got down spin and swift kicked Uncle Emmett causing him to fall to the ground._

" _No fair Lucas!" Uncle Emmett said as he got back on his feet._

" _Hey, I just wanna show Lucina some moves." Lucas said as everyone including me laughed._

" _That was funny Lucas." I giggled._

" _That's what I wanted to show you." Lucas said to me. "Even if it looks like there's nothing you could do to escape, there's always a way out. You just have to throw that person off balance. You know, do something they never expect you to do."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

And that's what I did when I raised my head and bit into his arm.

"ARRRGH!" Joham shouted and he was distracted enough to let go of me. I guess I got some of my strength back. While Joham was distracted, I quickly went out of the room. I looked around and saw a door. I ran to the door and opened and I was now outside. Now I understand why it was so cold when I saw snow everywhere on the ground.

"Come back here you little brat!" I turned around to see Joham about to come out of the hut and I made a run for it.I ran as fast as I could but Joham caught me too soon.

"I tried to be nice with you but you left me no choice." Joham said angrily as he raised his hand ready to strike. He's gonna kill me!

"Hold it right there Joham!"

I smiled as Joham froze. He slowly turned around to see Lucas standing behind him with his aura sphere in his hand aiming at Joham. At that moment, Lucas was soon joined by mommy, Edward, Bella, grandpa, grandma, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Nessie, Krystal and Jacob who is in his huge wolf form.

Tiffany's POV

Joham instantly froze when he heard Lucas's voice as all us surrounded him and my daughter.

"We have you right where we want you." Edward said.

"Just as we planned it." Jasper said.

"What!" Joham said in shock.

"You didn't think we were stupid enough to believe that our 'plan' failed and you finally had Lucina, did you?" Krystal smirked.

"Wait, you let me take the girl?" Joham asked in disbelief.

"You know we would love to stick around and answer your millions of questions but we don't appreciate being stalled." Emmett said.

"Let's not be savage about this," Carlisle said calmly. "Kindly hand over Lucina to us and come with us quietly."

Joham looked at everyone and it looks like he's done for since there's no way out.

"You'll have to catch me first." Joham said and very quickly before Alice and Edward could anticipate it, Joham pulled out the black round object and threw it to the ground causing a black smoke to explode surrounding us.

"He's getting away!" Edward said and we all managed to get out of the smoke. Once we got out, we saw Joham running with Lucina in his arms causing us to go after him with Edward and Krystal in the lead.

"Mommy!" Lucina cried. I don't know how but I sped past Edward and Krystal where I grabbed Joham from behind causing him to fall and Lucina fell from his arms.

Jacob's POV

When Lucina fell out of Joham's arms, I ran past him who is struggling to get Tiffany off of him as I quickly got Lucina on my back and sprinted off into the woods. I ran as fast as my legs could take me from the feeling of the cold wet snow brushing through my paws.

Lucina was holding on to me for dear life as I continued running and that's when I heard that leech coming behind us. Before I could do anything, Joham jumped in and he and I were tumbling to the ground while he tried to grab Lucina. Not gonna happen on my watch you bloodsucker.

Lucina fell off of me and Joham made a grab for her but was stopped when Seth jumped in and fought Joham off while Leah came in and got Lucina to climb on her back and they both took off. I quickly got up to assist Seth but Joham grabbed Seth and threw him at me causing us to collide to the tree.

Seth and I quickly got up and went after Joham who is chasing after Leah with Lucina. Just when Joham caught up with Leah, Tom and Maya came in and fought him off. They were able to slow him down but Joham wasn't backing down that easily as he held out another one of those black balls and next thing we knew was that black smoke surrounded us.

Once we saw the smoke cleared, Joham was already catching up to Leah by jumping on her causing Lucina to tumble on the snowy ground. The pack and I sprinted off when Joham was about to grabbed Lucina until Lucas came in.

Lucas's POV

Just as Joham was about to grab Lucina before she got up, I shot an aura sphere at him causing him to be sent flying. Joham got on his feet and came at me as I started running towards him.

As soon as he was close, I climbed over Joham where I went behind and got my arms wrapped around his neck in a hold. Joham wasn't gonna have none of that as he got out of me and had our arms locked which causes me to swing our bodies until our backs meet each other where I had Joham in another chokehold just as before.

I can hear his neck cracking from my strength. Just then, Joham got loose on my hold but before he could do it, I quickly flipped myself over him until I was facing Joham without losing my grip on him. I kicked Joham in the chest sending him flying as I zipped past him while he's in the air and grabbed him from behind me throwing him over my shoulders down on the ground where he ended up face planted. Before Joham got a chance to get up, Jasper and Emmett came in and grabbed his arms so he wouldn't escape.

Tiffany's POV

"Lucina, are you okay?" I asked as I came over to my daughter.

"I feel funny." Lucina said.

"Don't worry Lucina. I got the medicine to get rid of the drug in your blood." Carlisle said as he pulled out a syringe and gently inserted it in my daughter's skin. "There we go, how do you feel?"

Lucina gently moved her fingers then her arms. "I feel better now."

I wrapped my arms around Lucina. "I'm so proud of you baby girl. You were so brave." I said giving her a kiss. Once we we're done, Lucina and I got up and joined everyone, Jacob and the wolves phased into their human forms, where Jasper and Emmett are restraining Joham.

"I don't understand," Joham said looking at all of us as if he was actually wrong for the first time. "How could you all have found me? How could all of this been part of your plan?"

"Well, we'll be happy to explain it to you since you're always the curious one." Lucas said and that's when Carlisle began.

"After we've discovered Tiffany's other gift, we originally thought we could use it to find you by luring you to Lucina but that's when Alice had a vision of your plan." Carlisle explained.

"Impossible, I was sure I was able to avoid her seeing my future." Joham said.

"Not when I saw you briefly wearing bad choice of clothing at the mall." Alice said. "That gave me a chance to quickly know your plan."

"Once she saw it, we were aware that _you_ were aware about Tiffany and Lucina's gifts but the question is how." Jasper said.

"Someone must have send word out to you while Blake and Christina try to get away from Lucas and Krystal. Someone who has been informed about Tiffany and Lucina's gifts, or they _detected_ it." Bella said. At that moment, we saw Jayden, Kevin and Zack who is in his wolf form, coming out of the words.

"We got him." Jayden said joining us and soon Quil and Embry appeared each holding an arm of Blake.

"After Edward and Emmett burned Christina and 'Blake,' I got a call from the pack telling me that they just found someone's scent and that scent was Blake's." Jacob said.

"It didn't make sense how Blake could've been there when he was disposed right in front of our eyes." Esme said. "Unless the Blake we destroyed could've been his twin with the same name."

"Or the Blake we destroyed had the gift to mimic Blake's mind allowing it transform him to have the mind and body of Blake's making him an exact replica." Edward said causing Joham to be speechless to hear that we were able to pick it up.

"So as soon as Christina, Blake and the Blake clone saw me and Lucas chasing after them when they had Lucina, Christina sent Blake ahead while trying to avoid us thus giving Blake enough time to inform you everything about Tiffany and Lucina." Krystal said.

"Which leads us back to your plan with Lucina," Rosalie said. "Alice saw how you knew about Tiffany's gift and how you anticipated the plan."

"I made it look like I needed to make contact with you so that I could see through your eyes while trying to get you away from Lucina when in reality I wanted you to take Lucina." I said. "Once you got away with Lucina, I saw through her eyes and we were able to find you guys here at Mt. Olympus."

"But I drugged her so that she wouldn't use any of her powers as well getting rid of your gift so you wouldn't see through her." Joham stated.

"Do you think we're that stupid to not expect that?" Emmett asked. "Alice saw that before you had the chance to hide yourself from her."

"Once Alice was able to identify the drug you were gonna use to prevent Tiffany from pinpointing your location, I was able to create a medication to protect her mind thus allowing Tiffany to still see through her daughter's eyes." Carlisle explained.

"That can't be," Joham said. "I know that drug drained all of her powers and everything."

"That's what you think." Lucas said. "You've failed to know that the one thing you got rid of was my aura I used to surround Lucina. I send them around her before she went to bed last night which means Tiffany was safe to see everything that's been happening to Lucina."

"Which brings us to where we are at now," Nessie said. "While we tried to save Lucina from you, Jake's pack went to find Blake which he is now taking care of." She said as Zack ripped Blake's head off and was soon burned causing Joham to watch in horror at his son's death. Oh like he even cared about his children.

"You're reign of creating mass amounts of hybrids for some super race are over Joham." Lucas said. "You've caused enough suffering to humans for far too long. It's time to put an end to you once and for all. Emmett, you may do the honors."

But before Emmett was about to rip Joham, Alice gasped and I saw her expression all blank. I think she's having a vision and it must be bad judging from Edward's expression.

"Oh what is it now you guys?" Jacob asked in annoyance.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked.

"The Volturi, they're coming!" Alice said. We all froze at her words. Did she say the Volturi are coming?

"Are you serious, now?!" Emmett asked still holding Joham with Jasper.

"When?" Bella asked.

"Very soon." Alice said.

"How many of them?" Krystal asked.

"Over fifty of them; Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix all of them." Alice said. What!

"What are we gonna do?" Esme asked worriedly.

"This isn't good," Carlisle said. "The Volturi are not gonna make things easy for us, especially with Lucina." I gulped. I hate to imagine what the Volturi would do if they meet my daughter or me. I mean we're both vampires, well vampire and half vampire, but who knows what they're capable of doing to us. I could hear Lucina's heart racing in fear from hearing about the Volturi's arrival. Lucas quickly came to our side and turned us away from everyone.

"We gotta get you and Lucina out of here." Lucas said hurriedly as he led me and Lucina away from everyone. We only took a few steps when,

"It's too late," Edward said causing Lucas to stop in his tracks. "They're here."

"Damn it!" I heard Lucas muttered and we all turned around to see over fifty people wearing black cloaks walking over to us. The Volturi has arrived.

* * *

 **This does not look good. What's gonna happen next? Please review.**

* * *

 _ **Next time…**_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Why don't you two join our coven?" Aro asked eagerly. At his words, I saw red as I ran at Aro and with one hand I grabbed him by the neck._

" _Are you kidding me?" I asked angrily. "Are you kidding me, ARE YOU THAT DAMN BLIND!" With that, I shoved him Aro hard sending him away from us as the Volturi guards came at me._

 _ **Next Time**_

 _ **The Libishomen Strikes Back Part 3**_


	19. The Libishomen Strikes Back Part 3

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The Volturi has arrived. What do they want and what are they gonna do when they meet Tiffany and Lucina? Hang on to your seats or whatever you're gonna hang on to!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - The Libishomen Strikes Back Part 3**

Lucas's POV

Alice gasped and we all looked to see her in blank expression seeing a vision. She had a troubled look on her face judging by her aura, the same with Edward. Why doesn't that ever look good?

"Oh what is it now you guys?" Jacob asked in annoyance.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked.

"The Volturi, they're coming!" Alice said. We all froze at her words. Please tell me her vision didn't show her that the Volturi are coming. Tell me she's joking!

"Are you serious, now?!" Emmett asked still holding Joham with Jasper.

"When?" Bella asked.

"Very soon." Alice said. How soon is soon?

"How many of them?" Krystal asked.

"Over fifty of them; Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix all of them." Alice said. That many?! Damn!

"What are we gonna do?" Esme asked worriedly.

"This isn't good," Carlisle said. "The Volturi are not gonna make things easy for us, especially with Lucina." No way they're gonna do a thing to Lucina when they see her. I heard Tiffany gulped. I could hear Lucina's heart racing in fear from hearing about the Volturi's arrival. I quickly came to Tiffany and Lucina and turned them away from everyone.

"We gotta get you and Lucina out of here." I said hurriedly as I led Tiffany and Lucina away from everyone. We only took a few steps when,

"It's too late," Edward said causing me to stop in my tracks. "They're here."

"Damn it!" I muttered and we all turned around to see over fifty of them wearing black cloaks walking over to us.

I can see them all; Aro, Caius, Marcus in front along with Aro and Caius's wives Sulpicia and Anthenodora, Chelsea, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Afton, Santiago, Corin, Renetta and many more members with them. What do they need this many people for?

"You two stay close to Jacob and Rosalie." I said to Tiffany and Lucina and they did so without question.

" _Stay very close to your mother Lucina."_ I said to her from my head and she nodded. Just a precaution, I send some aura around Tiffany and Lucina knowing that Chelsea will try to make them join their coven with her gift and also preventing Jane to hurt them. Well Lucina's shield will protect her but who knows what her shield can do.

After that, I came up on Carlisle's side with Edward on the other. As soon as the Volturi approached us, they lowered their hoods and revealed their faces as Carlisle stepped forward.

"Well, well, so good to see old friends." Aro said happily as everyone was not so smiling at Aro and the rest of his coven. Oh like we've ever been friends after the last time we met.

"The feeling is mutual Aro," Carlisle said calmly. Good of you to go along with it Carlisle. "Although we weren't expecting you all to show up unannounced, or even at the last minute."

"Yes well, you know how busy we are. It just slipped out of our minds to notify you." Aro said smiling at Alice.

"Well I appreciate you letting me know." Alice said and I can see her aura that she's being sarcastic. Aro then turned to me and smiled.

"Ah, young Lucas, so happy to see you again." He said. Oh wipe that smile off your face Aro! "And I see that young lady over there is young Krystal, your wife. Such a pleasure to have finally met you."

"It's an honor Aro." Krystal said without giving any emotion.

"I see you're not wearing the gift I sent you." Aro said mentioning about the diamond bracelet he sent as Krystal's wedding gift she threw away.

"It wasn't my type, sorry." Krystal said innocently.

"So why are all of you here?" Carlisle asked Aro.

"He heard about the newborn army that was being created by Joham." Edward answered. "So they've been traveling for about a month until they arrive to see what was going on."

"It would appear that we've missed an entertaining fight." Alec said.

"Yes, it's not often we're rendered unnecessary." Jane said.

"Well if you came here sooner we would've saved you some newborns to kill." Emmett said not at all being funny as he and Jasper are still holding Joham.

"Quite a shame." Demetri said.

"So you've finally found Joham, the one who has been creating hybrids like Renesmee." Caius said.

"Yes, and we were just about to finish him before you guys showed up." Edward said and I can tell he was gritting his teeth.

"I see," Aro said and then moved his head where I saw interest in his eyes. "And who are these two lovely ladies with you?"

I turned to see him looking at Tiffany and Lucina who went behind her mother sticking her head out nervously and I turned back to face Aro.

"The young woman is Tiffany," I said not trying my best to keep my cool through the introduction. "She's my friend from Lacey. We grew up together there when we were young."

"I can definitely feel a strong bond between the two of them." Marcus said.

"Yes and it's because of her we were able to find Joham through his eyes." Edward said.

"Really, quite interesting." Aro said. "And the little one?"

I had to restrain myself from tightening my fists. "Tiffany's biological daughter and my goddaughter Lucina." I said. I saw Aro's face lit up.

"I can hear her heart beat. Another hybrid like Renesmee." Aro smiled.

" _Lucas, he scares me."_ I heard Lucina say.

"Don't worry Lucina, he's not gonna do anything to you." I automatically said to her confidently as I turned my head.

"Pardon, but how did you know what the little girl said?" Aro asked sounding delighted. Damn, I let that slipped. I turned my head to see Aro looking surprised and, as I said before, delighted. The entire Volturi coven was also curious of my actions.

"Lucina is able to communicate through each other's thoughts but only to those she's more _comfortable_ with." Carlisle explained and he too did not like how this is going.

"That is quite fascinating. Why don't you two join our coven?" Aro asked eagerly. At his words, I saw red as I ran at Aro and with one hand I grabbed him by the neck.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked angrily. "Are you kidding me, ARE YOU THAT DAMN BLIND?!" With that, I shoved him Aro hard sending him away from us as the Volturi guards came at me. I growled at them causing them all to stop in their tracks, in fear. Probably because they remembered the last time they tried to stop me.

"We have Joham, the ones who's been illegally creating hybrids and the first thing you do when you came here is invite Tiffany and Lucina to join your dumb coven which by the way is a dead no!" I said to Aro and Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder telling me to calm down as he stepped forward.

"While you were busy in your own world, we had to do your work while assisting Tiffany with Lucina who Joham wants." Carlisle said to them, no longer calm. "We've been trying to find Joham who caused Tiffany's life, after you were told about him thirteen years ago. You guys did _nothing_ to stop Joham!"

"We have been busy." Caius stated as if we should've known that.

"Busy letting Victoria create an army to destroy my family so that she would kill me?!" Bella asked angrily.

"Or busy debating whether Renesmee is still a threat just because neither of us wanted to join your coven?!" Alice said angrily as well.

"Or busy planning to kidnap my daughter while getting rid of us?!" Edward growled.

"Or busy coming to Lacey and use my family as a midnight snack?!" I snapped.

"Or busy misinforming Jonathan about what Lucas did to Olivia so that he would kill me and the rest of us?!" Krystal asked angrily. "Yeah you sure were busy alright, busy trying to get rid of us!"

"You dare accuse us –" Caius tried to talk but Edward cut him off.

"We're not accusing you, they're facts and you know better than to deny it!" Edward snapped and that was my cue to step in.

"Now you listen here _Aro_ ," I sneered at him. "And you better listen well. That goes for all of you. Just because we have gifts that are not like any you've ever seen before doesn't mean we want to join your coven and just because we don't want to join your coven doesn't mean you have any rights to destroy us or do anything to extreme measures for your own satisfactory! You have your methods of life and we have ours. Now I understand you're the foundation of our peace and civilization who enforces the laws of our world but you're nothing more than a power-hungry, merciless, manipulative, relentless, conceiving jerks that only cares about power and the coven's reputation!"

"As law enforcers of our world, you're supposed to take action and stop any wrong doers trying to break laws immediately, take whatever action is _necessary_ , _think_ and _give them a chance_ before you take action, let people join your coven if they are _interested_ from their _own_ influence, and don't do something just so you could protect your coven's reputation. You wanna live up to your reputation, do you damn job!" I said glaring at Aro who didn't say a thing as well as everyone else.

Aro was, I don't know how to describe it; mortified, anger, hesitant, rational, maybe mixed of all of them as his aura is so confusing to identify. That's new.

Aro continued staring at me until he uttered, "Jane,"

"Master?" Jane asked stepping forward looking at Aro. Aro nodded and Jane turned to us. That's when I heard a cry. My family and friends looked to see Joham out of Emmett and Jasper's hands on his knees cringing as his body started withering in pain no doubt from Jane. Jasper and Emmett quickly grabbed Joham and brought him in front of the Volturi as they along with me, Edward and Carlisle stepped back.

"Well, well Joham," Aro said as Joham continues crying out in pain. "You had quite a run creating hybrids for centuries but were the amount you made so necessary?"

Another cry was made by Joham as he finally said, "I wanted to… create hybrids… to make a… super race… of our… kind."

"Creating hybrids is fine when you find your mate, not with multiple women and leaving them behind to their deaths." Aro said. "Exposing yourself to humans is one thing but using them in a way like you've done, that's another. For that my friend, you have been sentenced to death. Felix,"

" _Lucina, don't look!"_ I said to her in her head. Lucina did so as I watched Demetri and Alec grabbed Joham as Felix stepped forward. Joham couldn't struggle to escape since he's too busy with the pain sent by Jane as Felix grabbed his head and ripped it apart from his body. Demetri and Alec let go of Joham's body as Caius stepped forward with a torch and lit the fire on Joham causing him to burn in ashes.

Joham is no more.

"Dear ones," Aro said facing his coven. "Let us go home." The entire Volturi coven looked at Aro and then at us and soon they turned around and slowly walked away. Soon, the Volturi were gone in a flash except for Aro who is looking at Tiffany, Lucina, Bella, Alice, Nessie, Edward and then me.

"Such a waste." Aro smiled and with that, he turned around and was gone in a flash.

"He'll never learn, will he?" I asked in disbelief staring after where Aro left in disbelief.

"Actually," I turned to see Edward who is quite surprised. "What you said to Aro was true Lucas. It's gonna take awhile for him to admit it." Even though I find that shocking, it didn't matter to me.

"He can take up to centuries to realized his actions and admit the errors of his ways but I doubt he'll be able to change." I said.

"Well things could've been a lot worst if you haven't stepped in Lucas." Carlisle smiled patting my shoulder.

"Yeah, you should've seen how the Volturi felt from your words," Jasper said. "They felt ashamed for what they've done. It won't mean they'll change the laws or anything but I'm sure they realized their mistakes."

"And here they were thinking I'm a threat because I have the most powerful gift before you came along, but now they probably consider you a threat based on your anger, gift and words." Bella chuckled.

"Just think about what would've happen if Lucas hadn't come into our lives." Rosalie said.

"Things would've been so different without you." Esme said to me with a hug.

"Life would've been so boring then. And I admit, even Lucas shooting aura spheres at me were fun." Emmett smiled.

"I wouldn't have someone who shares the same interest in shopping with me." Alice said.

"I wouldn't have a good business if it weren't for Lucas's knowledge of cars and negotiation skills at the shop." Jacob said thumping my back.

"I wouldn't have been saved by the Volturi if it weren't for you Lucas had you not helped everyone survived the assault the Volturi try to do to you guys." Nessie said hugging me.

"I wouldn't have met and got married to the most amazing man in my life who gave me a reason to smile." Krystal said giving me a peck on the lips.

"I wouldn't have known what to do with my new life and Lucina wouldn't have an amazing godfather if it weren't for you." Tiffany smiled as Lucina ran at me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love you Lucas. You're the best godfather ever!" Lucina said happily.

"I'm your only godfather," I chuckled patting Lucina's head. "And guys, I don't know what my life would've been like if I haven't met all of you." I said looking at everyone. "You guys are the entirely best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't trade anything for it."

Next thing that happened to me was Emmett and Jacob lifting me up and placed me on their shoulders.

"Three cheers for Lucas!" Emmett yelled as everyone gathered around and cheered my name.

"Lucas! Lucas! Lucas!

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the three update special. I had say that it's the best update I've ever wrote. A little comment here; this shows that I really hate the Volturi in many ways. First there's Aro who only cares about power and is very manipulative. Then there's Caius who is ruthless and just likes to give punishments just for pleasure without giving people a chance. Jane's power is just cruel and you saw how she enjoys it in the movies. Felix is just dangerous with his strength and fighting skills if Lucas wasn't as skilled back in A New Life. Demetri is okay but he is hard to avoid with his gift. Alec is also dangerous with his gift if they say that he's worst than Jane. I'm not sure how I feel about Marcus but I can't believe how Edward didn't tell him that Aro killed his wife, his own flesh and blood and Edward can read minds. Maybe he wanted to wait until the time was right I don't know. Anyways, no preview for the last chapter because I'm updating it now! Please review.**


	20. Epilogue

**Full Of Surprises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Here is the final chapter of the story.**

* * *

 **Epilogue – Full Of Surprises**

Tiffany's POV

"Kylie, I see your mother here." I said to her. Kylie got her bag and ran to her mother. "You have good day and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Ms. Stewart!" Kylie said happily as she and her mother waved goodbye to me as I waved back.

It's the first of May. Things have settled since Joham's death and everything has been normal, well normal to us. I just finished another day of teaching and I'll tell you that I'm exhausted as usual. These kids can be a handful sometimes.

After all of my students were picked up by their parents, I gathered my things, turned off the lights and locked the classroom. I was at the parking lot where I met someone I wasn't expecting to see.

"Lucas."

"Hey Tiffany." Lucas smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Dropping off your ride." Lucas said leaning on my silver Hyundai car.

"Wait, they finally fixed it?" I asked. My car has been in the shop for three months and they hadn't been able to get it to work.

"Nope," Lucas said. "Since those guys were having a hard time with it, Jacob and I took the liberty to work on it with some persuasion from Jasper. Anyway, those humans are idiots. The only problem with your car was the transmission failure and all they would've done was to take it apart to replace a new one."

"Are you serious?" I asked. Wow these humans are so difficult to work with.

"Yeah, good thing I got the new transmission ordered and we were able to replace the old one and got your car to work today." Lucas said. "Jacob and I brought it here and he took my car you borrowed and you should understand the rest."

"Thank you so much Lucas." I said holding out my hand for him to give me the keys to my ride.

"Ah-ah-ah," Lucas said holding the keys. "I'm driving."

"Why? It's my car." I said making Lucas chuckle.

"Just let me do the honors." Lucas said and he made his way to the driver's seat. I gave up and got inside the passenger's seat. Lucas started the engine and drove all the way back home. Once we got out of the car, Lucas got ahead and opened the door for me with a smile on his face. Okay what is he up to? I walked inside to hear silence and darkness. Just then, the lights went on and everyone popped out of places in the room.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Tiffany!" They all screamed together as confetti was shot everywhere and the sound of party blowers were made. Oh my god, how could I forget my own birthday?

"You guys, thank you!" I said as Lucas came behind and chuckled. I looked around to see not only Lucas's family but Jacob and his pack along with Krystal's friends Carly, Danielle and Nathan.

"Happy Birthday mommy!" Lucina squealed giving me a hug.

"Thanks baby girl." I smiled hugging her back. "You guys didn't have to go through all this." I said mentioning the whole decorations and food and cake set out for Nessie, Lucina and the pack.

"Tell that to Alice," Lucas said then lowered his voice for only me to hear. "Speaking of whom, open her present first. That's just how it goes for parties." Right on cue, Alice jumped in and held out a large silver-wrapped gift excitedly. Does she ever get tired of shopping?

I opened it to see a large designer bag, matching shoes and two beautiful dresses which I admit look amazing. Everyone else gave me great presents; Edward and Bella got me a brand new laptop, Jasper got me new set of books that I could use for my students to teach, Rosalie got me clothes which I'm glad to see that are not too flashy for me, Emmett got me a book on sex positions which I quickly put back in the bag, Carlisle and Esme bought me a beautiful pearl necklace, Jacob got me a carved wolf figure he made himself, Nessie got me a new camera, Lucas and Krystal bought me an diamond bracelet, my daughter's gift brought me to tears if I had any; it was a handmade photo frame where there were drawn pink flowers in the background and on the bottom were tiny blue and pink paper hearts each containing a letter that reads out "I Love You Mommy" and in the photo was me and Lucina together smiling at each other while hugging.

The rest of the party was amazing as the food was devoured by the pack and Nessie and Lucina. By nightfall, the guest left to return to their homes with only Jacob, the Cullens, Lucina and I in the house.

"Thanks you guys for the party and the gifts were amazing." I said.

"Thank Alice mostly," Edward said. "She always has an excuse to throw a party plus a reason to shop." He chuckled.

"Well I better go put my gifts away in my room." I said and was about to go grab them when Emmett stopped me.

"Whoa there Tiffany," He said. "The party's not done yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"We have one more present for you." Krystal said. Lucas came over to me and handed me a small silver object.

"A key?" I asked.

"It's the key to your gift." Lucas chuckled. "Actually, it's a gift for you and Lucina."

"Really, what is?" Lucina asked excitedly jumping up and down.

"You'll see. Come on." Lucas said and took my hand. Next thing I knew was someone's hands covering my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's better that you girls see it as a surprise." Jasper said making sure my eyes see nothing but darkness.

"But I wanna see it now!" Lucina said and I guess they too covered her eyes.

"Now where's the fun in that if we don't get to see your surprise reaction?" Emmett chuckled.

"Come on, let's go!" Alice said impatiently and soon Lucas and everyone guided me and Lucina to wherever our gift is. I heard the door open and next thing I knew was the hearing of crickets chirping.

"It's outside?" I asked.

"Yep, it's not too far from here." Lucas said and we all kept walking.

"Take a little turn to the right and stop." Alice said as we did so. "Are you ready?"

"I guess." I said. I was curious of the surroundings I could smell; roses, smoke, deep riches of earth dug up and exposed. What is it exactly? Jasper released his hands off me and what I saw made me gasped.

Right in front of us was a blue small cottage nestled in the clearing of the forest in the light of the stars. Flowers were already planted in front, little street lights were set on side creating a little path of flat stones leading towards the entrance and light smoke was coming out of the chimney.

"Wow!" Lucina said in amazement.

"Welcome home!" Nessie said. Wait what?

"We thought you and Lucina could have a place of your own instead of that little apartment you had." Rosalie said.

"You guys really shouldn't have." I said sounding a bit speechless.

"Well we didn't really buy it," Bella said. "We stumble across this awhile back and Esme here did some modifications to it."

"I wanted to make it very special for you girls." Esme said hugging me.

I didn't know what to say except, "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank us." Edward said.

"You and Lucina are a part of this family now." Esme said.

"We love having you girls around." Rosalie said.

"It gives me more reasons to shop." Alice said happily.

"It makes life more exciting." Emmett said.

"You know we do anything for you girls." Jasper said.

"We all love you two very much." Nessie said

"Any friend of Lucas's is a friend of ours." Jacob said.

"And we do anything to help one another." Bella said.

"Because we do things as a family, together." Krystal said.

"Just know that although this may be your home, you're true home is always with us." Carlisle said.

"Welcome to the family." Lucas said. Where are those tears when I need them? Every word that, everyone, I'm sorry my family said was so touching. I find it hard to believe that I am a part of this family.

"Lucas, Krystal, why don't you show Tiffany and Lucina inside their home?" Esme asked.

"Come on," Lucas said taking my hand again as Krystal took Lucina's.

"Enjoy your new home. Don't worry, we'll bring your gifts in later when you call us." Alice said and with that she and the rest of my family took off.

"Shall we go in?" Krystal said as we walked up to the front door and I inserted the key they gave me and unlocked it.

The moment we stepped inside, I never expect Esme to be so artistic with her work. The inside was just as beautiful as it is on the outside. The floor was a smooth wood tile, the ceiling had long exposed beams, fireplace in the corner held the remains of a slow flickering fire – driftwood burning, the furniture were so nice and a dining table was setup near the small kitchen.

"Wow." I said.

"There's more. Right this way." Krystal said as she and Lucas led me and Lucina down the hallways where we stopped at the first room.

"This is Lucina's room." Lucas said opening the door to reveal a traditional little girls room where the walls are white and everything else; bed, drawers, night stands etc., pink.

"Wow it's so pretty!" Lucina said happily.

"Here, let me show you." Krystal said as she led Lucina inside.

"Let's let Krystal and Lucina to themselves." Lucas said leading me to our next destination. "I'll show you the rest of the place. Right here is your office," Lucas showed me a small home office interior design of dark green walls with white squared shelves pinned to it a white desk set out with a white chair with a polka dot pillow set on it. The next room he took me too was filled with lots of toys and stuff animals. "This is Lucina's playroom." He said. Lucas soon led me to the next room which Lucas feels awkward about. "This here is your closet." This is my closet? More like dressing room to be precise with all the dresses, shoes every other clothing you could name are lined up.

"Does she ever get tired of this?" I asked.

"I don't think she'll ever stop for eternity." Lucas said shaking his head. "Come on." He said leading me to the last room.

"And last of all is your room." Lucas said as we came inside.

The room was almost the same as the room I had back at the main house with the purple wallpaper, a door connected to my bathroom and a lavender sheets on my bed.

"Hold on, vampires don't sleep." I said.

"You have to lie down at some point, right?" Lucas shrugged. He does have a point. I examined the room to see the walls held portraits of my family, the Cullens and mostly, me and Lucina. I then noticed a big one that's facing my bed and I instantly recognized it.

"Hey, I remember this." I said. It was a photo of me, Lucas, Hannah, Matt and Cooper getting our picture taking by Hannah's selfies stick.

"Yeah, that was when I last visited you guys in Lacey before you went to UW." Lucas smiled.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **(A/N: This took place during A New Life when Lucas left the Cullens after returning from Volterra.)**

 _ **Age 18 August 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **2015**_

 _Lucas's POV_

 _It was the end of the week, my last day in Lacey with my friends before they head off to UW._

" _I'm really gonna miss you guys." I said. "Good luck in UW."_

" _We'll miss you too Lucas." Hannah said hugging me. "And we hope you're happy with your new family in Forks."_

" _Thanks Hannah. Just don't be such a princess there and don't drool over many boys." I teased earning a playful punch in the shoulder by her._

" _Hey man, we're glad to see you finding something new in your life." Cooper said giving me a one arm hug._

" _Thanks Cooper," I said. "And hey, good luck with the team."_

" _Who needs luck when you have skills?" Cooper bragged earning a playful punch from me._

" _Hey bro, not telling you to move on but I hope you find someone who'll love you as much as Meghan has." Matt said who unlike Cooper gave me a man hug._

" _Only fate will tell me that bro." I said. "As for you, you better not be partying hard getting drunk."_

" _I can't promise you that." Matt smirked and then I turned to Tiffany._

" _I still wish you would come with us." Tiffany said._

" _I know but I think Forks is where I should to be. It's where I belong." I said._

" _Still, I'll miss you." Tiffany said giving me the biggest hugs I've ever received from my best friend._

" _Hey Tiffany," I said when we let go. "One last time?"_

 _Tiffany smiled and said "One last time is never the last time as our friend chant will always be with us through Life," She threw out her hand in the middle._

" _Spirit," Matt said placing his hand on Tiffany's._

" _Dreams," Cooper putting his hand on top of theirs._

" _Memory," Hannah said joining in._

" _Forever," I said placing mine on top._

" _TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air._

 _We all gave one last group hug before Hannah grabbed her selfies stick to take a picture of us where I stood behind her with Tiffany and Matt by my side and Cooper behind us as we heard the sound of the camera taking our picture._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Tiffany's POV

"I always kept that photo after Hannah sent it to me." Lucas said.

"Lucas, you are the best, you know that?" I asked.

"Wasn't trying to, I'm just being me." Lucas chuckled giving me a one arm hug.

"So, I guess we're best friends forever, huh." I teased.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Lucas chuckled catching on with my joke.

"And we'll always be through Life, Spirit," I said.

"Dreams, Memory, Forever," Lucas said.

"Together." We smiled.

"Lucas, I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me." I said taking his right hand.

"You don't need to thank me." Lucas said.

"But I do," I said and I looked at Lucas's arm where his sleeve is rolled up revealing the scar where Joham bit him and closed my eyes.

Ever since I've heard about Joham and what his motives were, I wanted nothing more than for him to die, leave where he has no involvement in mine and Lucina's life. Once I watched Joham burned into ashes, everything from him was gone and now Lucina and I can live a peaceful and happy life. There's just one thing that has to be done before we do so. I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw nothing on Lucas's arm.

"No way," Lucas said in shock as he looked at his now Joham scar free arm. "It's gone, but how? I thought it was impossible."

"I've been practicing and had some help with Zafrina who was able to find a way to get rid of that scar." I shrugged.

"Tiffany, thank you." Lucas said hugging me.

"It's the least I could do." I said when he let go. Now we can all move on with our lives.

"Mommy!" I turned to see Krystal standing at the door and Lucina coming in and hugged me around the waist.

"Hey baby girl." I said.

"Do you like your new home?" Lucas asked Lucina.

"Uh-huh, I love it! Thank you!" Lucina said happily as she hugged Lucas.

"I'm sure everyone would be pleased to hear that." Lucas smiled. "Well, we'll just leave and give you two girls some alone time." Lucas walked towards the door and grabbed Krystal's hand and was about to leave but not before he said, "Again, welcome to the family." And with that, they were gone.

"I love our family mommy!" Lucina said happily.

"Me too." I said. "Hey, why don't you show me your room?"

"Okay!" Lucina said excitedly as she took my hand and led me to her room.

I am forever blessed and thankful for an amazing friend and family.

 **The End**

* * *

 **That's it you guys. Now I'm not sure about another sequel but if I ever come up with one, I'll let you know. However, I am planning on writing a prequel to A New Life; the story of Lucas's life before he met the Cullens. What do you guys think? I'll let you know when it's posted. Please review.**

 _ **Revised 2/21/17**_


	21. Prequel

**The prequel to A New Life is up now. It's called Forever Together. Enjoy and I'll be updating as fast as I could.**


	22. Trailer

**Here's a sneak peek of the next sequel**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 _Bella's POV_

 _During our flight, Alice gasped. We all turned to see her having a vision._

" _Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked as Edward was startled from what he saw._

" _Everyone, brace yourselves!" Alice said and at that moment, a loud boom struck and something caused the plane to shake._

* * *

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Where the hell are we?" I asked._

" _We're in Detroit, Michigan." Edward answered._

" _Alice, which way to the airport?" Carlisle asked._

" _Uh-oh," Alice said and Edward was confused and also worried._

" _Alice, what's wrong with your visions?" Edward asked._

* * *

 _Tiffany's POV_

 _He came where I want him and I jumped out of my hiding spot and attacked him. Apparently my element of surprise was not a surprise to him as he turned around and grabbed me. I tried to fight him off but he wasn't letting go without even trying. Next thing that I know was that I was pinned to the wall by him._

" _Now I got you right where I want ya." He smirked. I closed my eyes as he started leaning towards me._

* * *

 _Bella's POV_

" _Yo what the hell is wrong with you guys?" The guy who must be their group's leader asked us. "This place isn't safe even for vampires."_

" _We need to find the airport so that we can go home back to Forks. Do you know where that is?" Carlisle asked him._

" _Why, so you can go back to living with the humans? Isn't it bad enough that you have those two?" He pointed at Nessie and Lucina._

* * *

 _Tiffany's POV_

 _I was so distracted from what I was doing that I didn't pay attention until the wind blew past me and I was able to catch their scent._

* * *

 _Lucas's POV_

 _I watched the horror of the house in flames as the parents cried for their kids._

" _I have to save them!" I said. I was about to run there until Emmett grabbed my arm._

" _Luke, you know I admire your guts and all but are you crazy?!" He asked._

" _I_ _ **have**_ _to save them!" I said and was about to run again only to be stopped by Edward when he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around facing him._

" _You can't go in there." He said._

* * *

 _Tiffany's POV_

" _There is one thing I wanted to try." He said looking away from me._

" _What is it?" I asked._

" _Do you trust me?" He asked facing me._

" _Of course."_

" _Then don't move." He then started leaning his face towards me differently when I first encountered him._

* * *

 _Bella's POV_

 _Edward and Jasper struggle to break through the triangulation of the guy as he keeps running around them very fast that not even Edward can anticipate his move. Jacob and Emmett couldn't lay their hands on their opponent as he keeps disappearing in the smog. Lucas was pinned down by their leader as his second in command cornered Nessie and Lucina. I try everything I could to break free from this girl's extendable hair that has my sisters, parents and I in her strands but it was fruitless. I looked back to see him with his mouth ready to taste the blood on Nessie and Lucina as they held on to each other in fear._

* * *

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

 _ **Coming Soon!**_

 **What do you guys think of this upcoming sequel? I can't wait to write this story out! Please review.**


	23. Sequel

**The new sequel called Value In Beliefs is now up! Enjoy it! :)**


End file.
